The Evil Within
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Past survivors of Freddy are brought back to Springwood ready to battle once again. But in one of them the evil within will devour their soul... Please read & review! Chapter 20 now up - 14th March. ::Complete:: There will be a sequel!
1. Musings of a Madman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NoES or any of the characters involved…

**Summary: **Past survivors of Freddy are brought together to battle once again. But in one of them the '_evil within_' will come to the surface and devour their soul…

The Evil Within

**Chapter 1: **Musings of A Madman

Names. He had been called so many throughout the decades. Son of a hundred maniacs, the Springwood Slasher, Nightmare Stalker…but the one he now _preferred_ was fear. As he could make you fear him and he had conjured up so much fear in the hearts and minds of all his victims, and it was simply exhilarating to sense their fear knowing that their fate was now going to be sealed with their lives, blood and last breath.

In his life he would hunt the children, sweet little girls and boys. They were so gullible, so easy to lure and kidnap. He would take them away and butcher them, rip them from limb to limb with his various bladed gloves. Just like lambs to the slaughter. Why he did it? Well, maybe revenge was the right word. It was a way to get vengeance on those who tormented him as a child and as a teenager, and what better way to get back at them than to take away something precious from them? Their own children, their own flesh and blood. Things were going along smoothly during his killing spree but perhaps too smoothly. As his dark secret was ultimately discovered by her, his own wife Loretta. What followed was only necessary, she had to be silenced but unfortunately his child witnessed Loretta's death and soon she was taken away from him. Not long after he was discovered as the culprit behind the heinous murders of their precious children and was soon before the courts, however the stupid fucking police had forgot to sign the search warrant and he gained his freedom to hunt the children again. But that was not to be. Like a pack of wolves the parents of Elm Street hunted him down to the Power Plant and burned him alive, made him pay for his sins, believing that their nightmare was over. They were wrong, it was just about to begin.

He had been given the chance, the opportunity to acquire his revenge on the parents who had burned him and those who had taken her away. He now existed in dreams and would haunt the Elm Street children's nightmares. Turn their sweet little dreams into their darkness and most terrifying nightmares ever. And he did several years later after his fiery demise. He stalked all the Elm Street children, took them away one by one. They all fell by his bloodied blades and his other twisted and cruel ways of murder.

Some of the children had even tried to defeat him. Nancy attempted twice but failed along with Kristen. Alice Johnson defeated him twice too, along with the help of her unborn brat Jacob and his bitch of a mother Amanda. But you can never kill something that is eternal…and that is what he is. Eternal. Things changed after that last battle as Alice left the town with her brat and the bitch Yvonne and it meant one thing. No one was there to stop him. The town was there for the taking. And take it he did, he destroyed it. Slaughtered the children and teenagers one by one, leaving a trail of blood and death in every part of the town. He now owned the town. The remaining population of adults were in a state of mass psychosis. But there was one last teenager left alive and that boy would be involved in luring her back to Springwood. Katherine. She certainly hadn't grown up to be what he wanted her to be, but there was this lingering hope that just maybe she would turn to his side and continue the family tradition. But again she betrayed him; she had chosen their side over his to his ultimate anger and killed him, blew him to smithereens in the real world…or so she and her pathetic friends believed.

The town of Springwood during the time shortly after began to rejuvenate and flourish. Families moved into the town and now after several years children and teenagers filled the parks and streets. He was back in business. The authorities of the town however had other ideas, and so they erased every little shred of information on him and his crimes. Anyone who knew about Krueger and was dreaming of him was immediately locked away from society into Westin Hills where they were heavily prescribed with Hypnocil. And shortly the whole town forget about who exactly Freddy Krueger was. The children and teenagers were safe. While he was confined to the depths of hell, where he would wait for the right chance to seep back into the dreams of the new Elm Street children.

When it came he didn't know that the choice he made would be a disaster. Jason Voorhees _screwed_ it up, and yet again he was banished to hell yet again by that bitch Lori and her boyfriend Will. Nevertheless some things had changed, the supply of Hypnocil was now gone due to his possession of that stoner Freeburg and the town began to fear him again, so events did not turn out _that_ bad. It was only a matter of time before he would get back to his killing ways.

Now, his thoughts were turning towards someone else, his own child. There still was this belief that he could turn her to his side, that she would fall into darkness and embrace her true destiny. He saw what was buried deep within her subconscious and what he saw intrigued him. Her lost memories could and would be used to lure her onto his side. Then something happened to her during and after she defeated him and only they knew about it. Disturbing events where happening to her and at this present moment in time she doesn't have a notion as to what to do about it. But he knew and he would show her. The only problem was in enticing her back to Springwood…but first things were first. He had to increase the spate of fear and he would accomplish this through Lori Campbell.


	2. Deadly Message

**Chapter 2:** Deadly Message

Springwood. A nice place to live. That is what the sign might say, but it hadn't been much of nice place to live for Lori Campbell or her boyfriend Will Rollins. Death and horror that is what they both had faced. Caused by the infamous Freddy Krueger. They had survived the nightmare of last year and somehow managed to survive the horror that was High School. They both had made new friends and had gotten together themselves. They were now officially an item. But this didn't seem to please Dr Campbell; Lori's Father that much. But they had not forgotten lost friends – Kia, Gibbs, Mark among others. Friends that had meant so much to them and still do. Lori and her Father still reside in that house…1428 Elm Street. The house that holds so many dark secrets of death and misery.

The afternoon sun shone brightly on Elm Street, which was peaceful. Clearly unaware of the terror that would soon overwhelm it. In her bedroom Lori stood dressed in jeans, blue tank top and a pair of flip-flops, staring happily at her Prom photograph with her boyfriend Will. They were so happy, so in love. Everything seemed to be working out just fine and dandy for them. But they didn't know of the mayhem that was waiting for them.

"Lori. You have a visitor. It's Will" came her Father's voice from down in the living room. She instantly smiled at the sound of his name being uttered and trotted over to her bedroom door, her flip-flops flapping on the cream carpet, "C'mon up!"

Lori quickly spun back into her room, tidying away the photographs of her prom night and graduation. She stuck them into a huge black plastic holding box and pushed it swiftly underneath her side dresser. She didn't notice Will as he snuck into her room very. He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She cried out in surprise twisting around to face his handsome face. He was everything she ever wanted, charming, handsome and kind. Will grinned at her, gently pushing a strand of her blond curls away from her face. "Hey" he whispered and leaned down to bestow her with a soft kiss.

"Hey, you should have said you were going to call" she mumbled and adjusted his ruffled navy shirt.

Will shrugged his shoulders, "Thought I would surprise you"

Lori smiled and entangled her fingers with his, "You sure did"

Quietly they sat on the beige quilt covers of her bed leaning back against the headboard. Will lovingly placed an arm around her shoulder as they snuggled up to each other. "So, how is the work with Mr Lawler?" Lori asked softly.

He smiled, "It's ok. Jacob has started there too. I recommended him to Mr Lawler.And luckily he got the job. Mr Lawler mentioned about starting work on the Ophranage tomorrow"

"That's good…I'm glad " she grumbled quietly.

Will sat up, "Don't worry you'll get a job soon, I know you will"

"I hope, as I don't want to be babysitting all summer. I mean I only get fifteen bucks a night and there is no way that is going to help me with my tution fees at College. Sammatha says she will come with me down to the mall to see if there are any jobs available" Lori muttered.

Will nodded and gave a small grin, "OK. Oh, and speaking of babysitting. Aren't you babysitting tonight? Am I able to come? Keep you company?"

Lori gazed at his mischeivous eyes and chuckled, "Yes. I asked Mr Summers and he said that's fine. As long as it was only one person, so I told Naomi and she was OK about it. She has a date tonight anyway" She watched as Will shook his head in disbelief. "Another date? When does Naomi never have a date!"

Lori narrowed her eyes that were glazed with slight rage, "What is THAT supposed to mean?"

Will cleared his throat as they both sat up on the bed, "I mean she is always on a date and with a different guy each time"

"Are you trying to imply something?"

He shook his head quickly, not wanting their evening ahead to start off bitterly, "No. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry" he muttered and gave her a small smile, his eyes beseeching her to forgive him. Finally she gave in. Knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "OK. Be ready for 7pm tonight. That's when Mr and Mrs Summers want me over for," she mumbled.

Will gave a swift nod and stood from the bed, adjusting his ruffled shirt. "Fine. I'll be over ten minutes before so we can walk over together. What time does Megan have to be in bed for?" he questioned and grinned cunningly at her.

She chuckled and playfully pushed him out of the room, "No…it's not going to happen. I am supposed to be minding Megan. OK? We can have our own special time together another night. When I'm free"

Will sighed in defeat and walked towards the staircase with Lori. They playfully tickled and laughed together as they descended the stairs. "See you later" Will whispered and tenderly gave her a long kiss.

Lori smiled merrily and gazed at the love of her life as he strolled out the front door, down the path towards his red 1967 Chevy convertible. She waved him goodbye and slowly shut the door and walked into the living room where her Father Dr Campbell was busy talking on his cell phone.

"Yes…I'll there soon as I can," he mumbled, voice tight with worry. He quickly snapped his phone closed and turned to his daughter, who was curiously staring at him. "Is everything OK?" she softly enquired.

He smiled weakly at her nodding his head and lied. "Yes. Fine"

Lori however wasn't fooled and folded her arms as she glared at him. "Dad. Tell me. Remember what you agreed after last year? Honesty. You would be honest and tell me the truth. So _tell_ me"

He grimly swallowed and gestured for her to sit on the cream sofa. She waited for him to continue with what was troubling him. "There's a slight emergency at Westin Hills. Seeing as the hypnocil was destroyed and the patients who was prescribed them can now dream, we've had a few minor cases of them starting to have some of the dreams that they had before they went on the medication and were admitted to the Institution," he murmured.

Lori's face turned a deathly white as she processed this information Dreams. Before they where described the Hypnocil? This could mean only one thing. "They've been dreaming about him?"

Her Father shook his head in discord, "No…not about him. Just the boiler room, only three or four of the released patients have come forward telling us about it. Teenagers. It is mainly eighteen or nineteen year olds. It's the kids who were brought into Westin Hills when they first arrived in Springwood four or five years ago. When they first began to know of him"

"Do you know anything else about the dreams?"

"Nothing much. Just that they dreamed about wandering about the boiler room. They all said that they heard that old jump rope song…over and over again. Then they woke up. They say that they remember the boiler room from before they were admitted to the hospital. We've decided to keep them in for a few days. Try some dream therapy on them to suppress the memory of the dream. Hopefully they'll forget about it. There is nothing to worry about sweetheart. Don't get yourself worked up. OK?" Dr Campbell replied and gave both her shoulders a warm rub.

Lori feebly smiled at him, wanting to believe him. But a part of her mind was still scared, still worried. Could he be coming back? Creeping back into the dreams of the released patients? Those who had dreamed of him before his memory was banished from the town? She hoped not, she couldn't bear to face him again, face another barrage of nightmares and terrifying horror.

**x x x x x x**

The sky was overcast as Will and Lori walked down the sidewalk of Elm Street towards Mr and Mrs Summers house at 1436 Elm Street. Lori had thought of saying to Will about the piece of news that her Father had just told earlier that afternoon. She had this instinct that something was going to happen, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So what are we going to do with Megan? Lock her in the basement?" Will playfully joked as they turned onto the pathway leading up to 1436.

"No! We're going to watch a movie with her and then she goes to bed. Simple as that" she muttered. Slowly she rapped the blue painted door three times, and waited patiently as footsteps are faintly heard coming from inside the house heading towards the door. It creaked open to reveal Mr Summers, a fairly built man in his 30s with short brown hair and neatly cut moustache, dressed smartly in a navy suit with navy and white stripped tie. "Lori. Will. Come in" he chirped, stepping aside for them to enter the house. The design of the house was basically the same as Lori's. The room where stylishly furbished and kept neat and tidy.

"Lori!" shrieked a child's voice from the living room. Suddenly a skinny little six-year-old girl with curly blond hair scurried over dressed in her pink Barbie doll nightdress, smiling elatedly at her babysitter as she ran into her arms. "Hey Megan" Lori whispered and knelt down to embrace the little girl.

An elegantly dressed woman with long flowing blond hair came down the stairs, glancing at her watch and then towards Megan as she turned to face her Mother, "Now Megan, you better be good for Lori and Will. When you're finished watching the movie you are to go straight to bed. Understand?"

"OK Mom. Love ya" Megan cheeped and swiftly stepped over to her parents who warmly gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Put her to bed at 9:30pm, please. The phone number of the restaurant and the bar we are going to are on the fridge. Help yourself to whatever you want to eat" Mr Summers muttered, opening the front door. Lori and Will nodded and mumbled their goodbyes to the married couple as they exited the house.

"Lori! Can we make popcorn for the movie? Please!" chirped Megan, grinning at Lori and Will who glanced at each other, chuckling. "OK, but not too much though"

Megan sighed and nodded, "Aw…OK"

A few hours later Lori had just tucked the little girl into her pink quilted covers of her bed at the front of the house. "Now. You go to sleep" Lori murmured, smiling at Megan who hesitantly nodded her head as she snuggled against her soft pillow.

She stood and silently made her way out of the pink decorated room onto the landing where Will waited for her. "She sleeping yet?" he whispered softly, walking at her side as they ventured towards the staircase.

Lori smiled, "Give her a few minutes,"

Will glanced into the kitchen and sighed in dismay. "Look at the mess"

Lori followed his gaze and rolled up her sleeves, "Well, let's get started. You can dry the dishes"

"Me?" He exclaimed, "I never…" but he trailed off as Lori gave him an icy glare. "OK"

Several minutes later the duo were making steady progress in cleaning up the mess that they had created with the help of little Megan half an hour before. Despite the calm silence, Will glanced at his girlfriend every now and then, sensing that something was bothering her. He took a breath and nudged her in the side as they stood at the kitchen sink. "You OK? You seem kind of tense this evening"

Lori gulped as she turned to him. All evening she could do nothing but think of him, Freddy Krueger. Her Father had told her to forget about it that it was nothing to worry about. But she couldn't help but worry. The very possibility that he could be coming back from the depths of hell for them chilled her down to the bone. She sadly looked at Will and said. "It's something my Father told me today. He said that three or four of the old patients released from Westin Hills that where on the Hypnocil have had some dreams. About the boiler room"

Will stared in alarm at her not believing what he was listening to. "Lori it's probably nothing" he breathed.

She slowly shook her head, her composure beginning to wane. "No. God Will, what if it's him? What if Freddy Krueger is coming back? Slipping back into the dreams of the teenagers who knew him…what if _we_ have dreams?"

Will hushed her as her voice began to rise at the end, tears building in her eyes, "Listen, we shouldn't be talking about this, about HIM. You know it's over we defeated him and Jason. You chopped his head off Lori"

She sniffled and wiped at the tears that trailed down her flushed cheeks, "I know…but what if Freddy Krueger comes back? Huh?"

"He won't OK. We both haven't had any dreams of him or the boiler or nothing. So he won't come back. He won't get us"

Unknown to them, their little tête-à-tête was overheard as Megan silently made her way down the stairs. She had heard every word that they had uttered and the child like curiosity in her was in immense as she ventured into the doorway of the kitchen, "Who is Freddy Krueger?"

Lori and Will gasped in shock as they whirled around to face Megan, staring at them both inquisitively. They anxiously glanced at each other. She had actually overheard them. Megan overheard them talking about him. This was serious. "N-no one. Just you forget about it. Understand?" Lori stuttered weakly.

Megan titled her head to its side, still curious. "But who is Freddy? And did you chop his head off?"

Will calmly stepped forward, crouching down to face her. "It's a stupid joke. There is no such person as him. Just something Lori and me joke about. OK? So you forget about it…I'll bring you up to bed"

"Can I have some water? I'm thirsty," she muttered and licked her dry lips.

Lori quickly nodded and grabbed a tall glass from the counter, swiftly pouring out a glass of water for her. She gulped it down rapidly, gasping for breath as she finished her last drop.

"Now straight to bed and no wandering down here again. Right?" Lori ordered firmly and stared at Megan commandingly. The small girl nodded, smiling apologetically at her and followed Will upstairs to her room.

Lori shakily ran her hands through her blond curls, breathing in deeply. She was nervous, even more so now since Megan was eavesdropping on their conversation about Krueger. Hopefully Megan wouldn't have any dreams of him. Then her Father would treat his old patients at Westin Hills and everything would be back to _normal_. She turned back to the kitchen sink, taking several deep breaths to calm her erratic breathing. "You OK?" spoke Will as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Yeah…just thinking about it makes me go all uneasy. You know" she replied feebly, gloomily gazing back at him.

"I know, me too. We're not going to talk about it anymore are we?" he said firmly and ventured over to her as she leaned against the counter. She mustered a small smile and bobbed her head in reply. "Yeah. Never again"

He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, kissing her lightly on her cheek and dragged her back into the living room. Unknown to them, something horrifying was about to occur. Not to them, but to the little girl under their care.

**x x x x x x**

Megan woke with a start. She shuddered as a light breeze brushed against her cheeks. Her head turned towards the window that was tightly shut, but she could still feel the breeze sweeping over her cool skin. She wondered where the breeze could be coming from. So she stepped out of her bed shivering as she walked towards the door. Ever since Will had left her back to her room, she couldn't stop thinking about that name that he and Lori where talking about. What was it again? Freddy, Freddy Krueger. Even just the thought of that name made Megan shiver even more. She shook her head quickly as she stopped at the door, her small hand reached out to grab the door handle turning it clockwise as she pulled it open.

As she stepped out of her room, she could only stare in bewilderment at the long dark corridor that she was now in. There was nothing but a blanket darkness surrounding her, except for a small red glow at the end of the passageway. She froze to the spot, not wanting to move another inch. She knew that this must be some strange dream. Quite different to what she would usually have. A hushed whisper bounced off the walls sounding from everywhere direction. She strained to hear what the word that was uttered, looking up and down the gloomy corridor.

"Megan" came the whisper again, more clearly and raspy.

She curiously took a step forward, then another until she was slowly moving onwards down the passageway towards the red glow at the far end of the darkness. She had no idea, not a single clue of the danger she was walking into, the looming doom that would lead her to her premature death.

At the end of the darkness Megan appeared in a large boiler room, the red and orange flames from the furnace generating the red glow that she had seen from the other end of the corridor. Behind her in the shadows, Freddy silently watched her as she edged ever so slowly towards the furnace, wanting to keep warm.

He eagerly flicked his glove, each blade spraying out and gleamed menacingly in the light. "Megan" he growled and began to stalk towards her. She gasped and spun around to face the darkness where a shadow moved towards her. A deep raspy chuckle came from all around followed by a horrible screech as Freddy dragged his blades along the metal wall.

Megan stared in dread, fear soaring through every vein of her body as the figure stepped out of the corridor. Her gaze was locked upon his right hand. On his hand was a garden glove with four long blades attached to the fingers, each of them clicking in rhythm wanting to rip her soft smooth flesh apart. While the owner of this weapon of destruction and death grinned cruelly at her beneath the rim of his fedora, chuckling heniously at the amount of fear emanating from her.

"Want to play Megan?" he hissed and quickly advanced towards her as she stood frozen to the spot. Shakily she shook her head, tears trailing down her face at the sight of his hideous burnt face.

"Well, Freddy does. With your _innards_!" he murmured darkly and raised his bladed claw swiping down at Megan who screamed as the steel blades ripped through her nightdress and deep into her chest. Blood cascaded out of her ruptured flesh as she slumped to the ground, whimpering with pain and dread.

Freddy laughed darkly at the little child crying beneath him. To him this was everything that he craved. _Fear_. He crouched down to have a closer look at the wound that he had caused. Blood steadily flowed from the torn flesh. His burnt hand crawled along her stomach upwards over her bloodied skin towards her neck where he took a firm hold of it. His grip tightened around her neck, slowly squeezing the life out of her as she gagged and choked.

As she took her last breath, Freddy grinned satanically and gathered her dead body in his arms and rocked her back and forth like she was his own child. And she was now, one of his many children.

He stared at the dead child in his arms. Maybe he should send a little message to that bitch Lori and her bastard of a boyfriend. That would really set make them know he was back and then he could pay Lori a little visit. He chuckled again and walked over to one of the huge furnaces. The door creaked open revealing hot orange and red flames that flickered wildly wanting to smoulder anything within its reach. The Nightmare Stalker slowly pushed the corpse of Megan into the flames that consumed her flesh, setting it ablaze. From her charred corpse a blinding white glow shot out sweeping into Freddy's chest. He closed his eyes, smiling blissfully and sighed deeply in pleasure. Another soul claimed by him, another child now his _forever_.

Down in the living room, Lori and Will where busy talking about their College courses. Now extremely more relaxed than a few hours before.

"So, you and Naomi are going to be sharing the same dorm? What about Janet and Sammatha? Are you sure they have decided to go to Springwood Community College?" Will enquired.

Lori nodded and opened her mouth to reply but snapped it shut, as she inhaled deeply, gulping in alarm at the scent of smoke. "Can you smell that?"

Will glanced at her and then at the stairs, inhaling deeply too. "Smoke…shit!"

They rushed out of the living room and up the stairs onto the landing that was swirling with thick black smoke. "Oh my God! Megan!" screamed Lori who coughed wildly as she staggered through the smoke towards Megan's room. Will pulled her back and placed her at the wall, "I'll break it in"

He stood a few feet away from the door and kicked it in, revealing more thick black smoke and the flicker of flames coming from the single bed at the back wall. Lori screamed at the sight of Megan's charred body slumped on her bed that was also covered in dark crimson liquid. Lori tugged at Will's shirt wanting to get away from the room, to phone the ambulance and police. But his eyes where glued at the back wall, staring in absolute dread at the jump rope song or more like message that was written in the blood of Megan.

_One Two Freddy's coming for you, _

Three Four better lock your door,

Five Six grab your crucifix,

Seven Eight gonna stay up late,

Nine Ten…Freddy's back again!


	3. Hopes and Fears

**Chapter 3:** Hopes and Fears

Lori watched as the fire fighters tackled the blaze at the front of the Summers house. Somehow she still couldn't come to terms with it. That the monster Freddy Krueger was back and had savagely taken away little Hannah's life without an ounce of mercy. Sheriff Craven was now adamant that both her and Will refrain from telling anyone of the night's real events and how Hannah actually did die. In his mind Krueger needed to be contained again.

"How could that little girl dream of Freddy? Hmm? What did you say to her?" the Sheriff demanded at the young couple.

"We didn't tell her anything about him, sir" Will muttered, "She overheard us talking about him"

The Sheriff blinked in disbelief, "Overheard you?"

"Yeah. He's still strong and people in this town still _fear_ him…so he's able to come back" Lori numbly stated.

"Then the way to stop him is to make people forget about him…again"

The young woman glared in horror and hissed angrily, "What? It won't stop him. The only way to stop him is to confront him and send him to hell!"

Her fierce response instantly attracted the attention of some bystanders who curiously glanced in the trio's direction. The sheriff swiftly took the two young adults to the side and warned, "Now listen to me. I want you both to go home. Stay awake as best you can. Hopefully your father will somehow be able to gain some more of that drug"

"Hypnocil" Lori stated.

"Yes. And remember not a word to anyone"

They nodded silently and slowly left the front lawn heading down the street towards Lori's home. She snuggled against Will's chest and sighed sadly, "I'm going to ask dad would it be OK if you could stay the night. I would feel safer if you were with me or perhaps if I could stay at your apartment"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I hope so too. I don't feel like spending the night in an empty apartment"

"Yeah" Lori nodded, "Um, do you think Naomi, Samantha or Janet will find out about him? I mean what if they keep asking me questions about him? Huh?"

He musingly bit his bottom lip and firmly muttered, "Then you tell them nothing. Remember if one word of who he is gets out then…he'll get more powerful and we don't want that, do we?"

Shuddering she shook her head, agreeing, "No. We don't. I hope the sheriff is right about my dad hopefully getting a new batch of hypnocil into town. The sooner we get a new supply the better"

Will silently nodded and glanced nervously at her home that towered above them. "Have you ever thought of moving house? I mean after what happened?"

"Yeah. But my dad doesn't want to. He says that our house isn't haunted and that I'm being irrational. But I seem to get these…feelings that someone is watching me while I'm alone in the house"

He musingly stared at her and was about to reply when footsteps sounded behind them followed by an alarmed voice, "Lori! Are you OK sweetheart?"

She gave her father a weak smile and stepped over to him, muttering, "I'm just a bit shaken" slowly she glanced at Will and asked her father, "Dad…would it be ok if Will stayed the night or if I could stay at his place? Please?"

Dr Campbell closed his eyes tightly and replied, "I'm sorry but the answer is no and that is final"

Lori began to retort in anger but she was quickly given a warning look from her father, "Now say goodbye to Will. You can see him tomorrow morning"

She sighed and watched as her father marched up to the door of her home, "I'm sorry about that. I'll phone you later" she said softly and kissed Will on the cheek.

"It's OK. Just drink plenty of coffee and you'll get through the night"

Nodding quietly she gave him one last kiss and watched as he walked from her lawn down Elm Street. "I hope I do get through the night. I really do" she whispered to herself and slowly ventured towards her home.

**X X X X**

Twenty minutes had passed since Will had left his girlfriend safely back at her home and now he was strolling down Woodburn Crescent towards his apartment complex at the end of the road. Several small single storey houses aligned the street at either side. Each house was surrounded by small white picket fences and inside each home there was darkness except for number 27.

Curiously Will slowed down and turned his attention towards the porch of the home to see a tall teenager sitting on the steps busy listening to the pounding guitar rifts that vibrated from his earphones of his walkman.

"Hey Jacob" Will called over. But the young teenager didn't notice and continued to sit on the step like a statue deeply entranced by the rock music he was listening to. "Jacob!" screamed Will again and this time he did grab Jacob's attention as he glanced up from the ground. A smile grew on his face and he switched his Walkman off and took off his earphones, "Will. How are you?"

"I've been better" he replied honestly, "What are you doing up so late? Did you have another argument with your mom?"

"No" the young man responded, "It's just my mom has been up the last half an hour watching the news and I can't sleep. It's awful isn't it? About what happened to that young girl, Megan Summers?"

Will nodded dejectedly, "Yeah it is"

"They mentioned about 10minutes ago that the cause of the fire was an electrical fault"

They were beginning to cover it up, Will mused. He licked his lips nervously and nodded. His gaze swiftly flickered over to the doorway as Jacob's mother stepped into view. Alice Johnson locked her light blueeyes with her son and hissed, "Jacob. Inside now"

"OK" he sighed and looked back to Will, "I'll see you at work tomorrow. We're starting to clear out the old orphanage, right?"

"Yes. See you then"

Jacob followed his mother into their home and glimpsed sadly at the television screen that still had the news coverage of the devastating death of Megan. Alice turned to her son and gave him a small smile, "I'm sorry for snapping at you out there. It's just I'm on edge because of that death"

"You've been on edge ever since we moved here six months ago. What's wrong?"

She shakily ran a smooth hand through her long strawberry blond hair, "Nothing. I'm just getting used to being back in my hometown. It's been too long and I'm just upset that this has happened"

"If you're sure mom?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine Jacob. Just get yourself to bed. You've an early start in the morning"

He nodded and softly pecked her on the cheek and headed towards his room. Smiling, Alice watched as he headed down the small hallway. He was growing up so fast. It seemed like yesterday since she was nursing him to sleep in her arms as a little baby. Now, he was strapping young man who was so much like his father with his brown hair, dazzling bright eyes and that cocky personality. It was such a pity that Dan wasn't alive.

And that _monster_ was to blame. But he was gone, defeated. Or so Alice believed. Shortly after Freddy's defeat, Alice had moved out of town with Jacob and her close friend Yvonne. Once or twice she had often pondered whether they did really stop him? Seeing as her father too had left town around the same time she didn't bother on going back to Springwood. Until just under several months ago after some persuasion from Yvonne who had moved back to the town in early 2003 to work in the new general hospital. Cautiously she moved back and was optimistic that things had changed in the town. But inside her mind there was a lingering thought that maybe Krueger was lurking in the shadows of people's dreams, ready to strike and spreadso much fearinto the minds of the youth of the town.

The logical part of her mind was saying over and over again that he was in hell and that the death of that poor child was nothing but an unfortunate accident. But then why didn't she believe that? And why every time she started to close her eyes to drift to sleep did a wave of terror overwhelm her?

It must be him.If so,how did he come back? Did anyone else in this town know about him? She had to find out. It was imperative that she protected Jacob from him. However, Jacob didn't know nothing about Krueger…well she hoped he didn't.

Without thinking Alice walked over to the small cream phone on the small oak table at the window and dialled Yvonne's number. After the fourth ring the familiar voice of her friend spoke, "Hello?"

"Yvonne. It's Alice" she stated, "I'm sorry for phoning up at such an hour. But are you watching the news?"

"Yeah. Been glued to the screen since the report came in" her friend replied, "It's just a tragic loss of life"

"Yeah" Alice whispered, "Look…I know this may seem strange…but I've been thinking…too much about that little girl who died and the circumstances around it. And I DON'T think it's an accident like the news said"

Yvonne gulped and sat back on her bed, not liking what she believed her friend was implying. "Listen Alice. If it's about whom I think it is…then just don't. You know he's gone. We stopped him nearly sixteen years ago"

"But did we?" Alice asked and glanced at her free had that twirled agitatedly with the cord of the phone, "We left town, so how could we be so _sure_? Hmm?"

"I don't know. Have you said anything to Jacob?"

Alice gave a quick anxious look down the hallway, "Oh, god no. He doesn't remember anything about back then. He wasn't even born"

"Hmm" Yvonne murmured, "Want me to come over? Keep you company?"

"If you're sure. I know that you've got a long shift ahead of you tomorrow"

"I'll drink _double_ the amount of coffee I usually takethen!" she chirped.

"OK" Alice chuckled, "I'll see you soon"

"See you. Bye"

Once she had placed the phone back on it's receiver Alice instantly advanced through the small living room to her medium sized kitchen and started to make two mugs of coffee. The more caffeine she had in her body the better. As she now felt that going to sleep anytime soon wasn't a good idea, as he could be ready to seep back into her dreams if she dared to close her eyes.

**Authors Note**: Please review!


	4. Revelations

_Authors Note:_Finally, I've updated. Please review

**Chapter Four: **Revelations

Back on Elm Street the early morning wind blew fiercely across the street. It was still dark and most of the residents were deep in slumber. But not Lori and her father Dr Campbell. Lori paced her front bedroom in her home in 1428 Elm Street. She didn't particularly like the atmosphere. It was rather eerie, as though some other presence was in the house. She knew who this presence belonged to and she was determined not to fall asleep.

"Dad?" she called out, "Are you sure we don't have any hypnocil in the house?"

Dr Campbell appeared in the doorway and replied firmly, "I'm sorry sweetheart. You know we don't. All of it was destroyed"

Sullen but yet not showing it Lori gave a small nod and trotted back to her bed and her mug of coffee at her side dresser. Dr Campbell sighed sadly and disappeared from view. This wasn't the way it was meant to be, thought Lori gloomily. Krueger wasn't meant to come back; he was supposed to be in hell never to return.

Casting a glance at her framed photographs of her old dead friends and her new ones, Lori slumped down on her bed. Could the same demise of an untimely death happen to Naomi, Janet and Samantha just as it happened to Kia and Gibb? She hoped not and would be determined not to allow them to discover who Krueger was.

She reached over for her mug of coffee and downed the remaining contents and then poured herself another mug from her coffee maker. For a quick few seconds she allowed her eyes to close, taking several deep breaths and then stood from the bed. Some fresh air would do her good. Grasping her mug tightly in her hand she made her way out of her room. Outside the wind howled fiercely, rattling against the windows.

Once down at the bottom step she halted noticing that her father was not about, "Dad?" she called out into the living room. But there was no response.

Edging further into the living room she noticed that it was completely different. The furniture was worn and tattered, the wallpaper was peeling from the walls and the windows were boarded up. It was as though no one had lived in her home for years, decades.

"Damn" Lori whispered to herself knowing that she was indeed asleep.

She whirled around to the door, letting her mug of coffee crash to the floor. Her hands tugged wildly at the handle, but it didn't budge an inch.

A dark menacing voice sneered from the within the house, "Leaving so soon, bitch?"

Her breath caught in her lungs as she slowly turned to face the living room. Gaining a deep breath she replied, "I killed you Krueger! You should be in hell you son of a bitch!"

Freddy's harsh laughter boomed from the house, "You have to understand Lori…I can never die…I'm eternal. It's payback time"

A sudden hot breath fluttered over the back of her neck and instinctively she rushed forward shrieking in alarm. Without looking back she stormed forward down the corridor ahead of her that stretched on ahead for what seemed like forever.

She stopped, hoping to conjure some idea to wake herself up from this terrifying predicament. Her back pressed against the cracked wall as she took a few seconds to gather her breath.

From one of the rooms up head a bell of a child's tricycle bell broke through the air. Lori jerked her head down towards the doorway and eyed with caution the little girl that rode out on her red tricycle. The child stopped and peered over her shoulder at the young woman behind her. The little girl had light brown hair tied back in two red ribbons and was dressed in a pink dress.

Lori took a step forward and gestured the girl to come forward, "Little girl…come here"

Smiling sadly the girl took off down the corridor and into another room. Not wasting a second Lori ran after her into the room. The floor was scattered with broken toys, ripped teddy bears and smashed porcelain dolls. The mysterious girl had stopped in the middle of the room, holding a small teddy bear with the initial 'K' stitched onto the chest of the bear. Timidly she looked up to Lori who asked, "What's your name?"

"Don't make me come back home," the girl said quietly.

Lori titled her head to the side in confusion, "What? What do you mean?"

There was no answer as the little girl eerily glanced about the shabby room, sensing something or someone. "You've got to wake up" she warned and quickly rode away vanishing into thin air.

Suddenly a low rumbling echoed throughout the corridor, growing louder with each second. The room started to violently shake with cement and pieces of the ceiling beginning to fall to the ground. Lori staggered out of the room to see the walls crumbling apart. The hallway was disintegrating like she was in a middle of an earthquake.

Her feet instantly moved her forward in a mad rush down the hallway. She came across a large steel door that was firmly sealed shut. "Damn it!" she hissed through her gritted teeth, "Please open!"

She took a step back and with all her vigour rammed her shoulder into the door that swung open to her surprise as she stumbled forward down a spiralling metal staircase. It led deep into the ground, into the heart of the boiler room. Her body slammed savagely against each metal step until it landed roughly on the cool concrete floor.

She lay motionless face down on the floor, groaning with immense pain. The first thing that she felt was how warm it was. The sweat was literally pouring off her brow as she slowly raised her head to gaze groggily at her new surroundings.

A long corridor was in front of her that was shrouded in steam that billowed from the cracked pipes that aligned the walls at either side. She gradually climbed to her feet and unsteadily headed down the corridor, peering through the steam as it became thicker causing her visibility to turn even worse.

In the distant faint whispering could barely be heard. Lori strained to hear the words and stopped in her tracks as the words of the little girl came back to her in a flash. Who was she? And what did she mean? Did Freddy know the girl? Was she grown up and was Freddy trying to lure her back to Springwood?

"Freddy" Lori sneered into the hot air, "Who is that little girl? Huh?"

There was no response to her anger.

She inhaled deeply, "Krueger! Who is that little girl? What does she mean? Tell me you bastard!"

The clatter of metal behind her made her swirl around to come face to face to Freddy who instantly back handed her away, snarling with venom. "That is NONE of your business, bitch"

She staggered away from him and gasped with pain as a trickle of blood dribbled from her left cheek. He smirked and flicked a blade in her direction, sending two long thick chains with handcuffs to come down from the ceiling and lock around her wrists. Lori yelped as she was tugged back towards the wall and lifted a few inches off the ground.

"So" Freddy hissed with wicked intent and slowly edged towards her, "You feel like hanging about with me Lori?" She shivered with trepidation as he trailed a steel blade of his glove along the side of her face, drawing blood. "We're going to have so much…_fun_"

**X X X X**

Will sat wearily at his kitchen table, staring at his empty mug of coffee. He lifted his head as the shrill ringing of the phone pierced the air. For a few seconds he didn't dare move, sensing as if he answered the phone he would receive some unpleasant news. Will shook his head as he stood, brushing that thought aside and answered the call. "Hello?"

He listened to the caller and soon the colour on his face disappeared. The grey receiver slipped out of his hand and he rushed quickly out of his apartment.

Within twenty minutes the shocked Will had arrived at the General Hospital and was met by Dr Campbell on the second floor.

"What's happened to her? Is she OK?"

Dr Campbell slowly shook his head, "No. She's in a coma. I found her in her room, she was lying face down and there was this long nasty gash on her face and another one on her neck and collarbone. I should have been with her all the time…then maybe she wouldn't have fallen asleep"

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him" Will whispered angrily.

Dr Campbell sighed, "You can't. We need to get hypnocil"

"There is no hypnocil left. Its all gone" Will bleakly muttered, "Is there no way to wake her up?"

"No. We'll have to wait and hope that she does"

Will rubbed his forehead with the back of his palm and hissed, "He won't her wake up. He's just going to torture her…and I _can't_ let that happen"

"If you even think of going to sleep he'll put you into a coma too!" Dr Campbell warned. Will nodded and followed him as they headed down the corridor towards the intensive care ward where the comatose Lori was. Her bed was situated at the back of the room. A drip was attached to her hand and her wounds on her face were treated but there were now a few new scratches over her upper arms.

Will shuddered, "My god"

"I'll get us some coffee"

The young man mutely nodded and pulled up a chair beside the bed, staring in dread at his unconscious girlfriend. He entangled his fingers around her hand, squeezing it gently, "Lori," he murmured hoping that she could hear him, "You've got to fight him you can't let him win"

A low whisper fluttered from her lips, instantly drawing him closer to her. "Don't…bring…"

"What?"

Another sound came from her throat but this time it was a low groan of pain.

It was mid morning and Jacob Johnson could barely keep concentrated on the task in hand of clearing the playroom of the Orphanage. He was stunned to hear that Will's girlfriend has mysteriously fallen into a coma last night and he was beginning to feel scared for some particular reason and he couldn't figure out why.

"I'm going to go up to the hospital after work" came a voice from behind. Jacob turned around to face Will's close friend James.

"I'll probably call up during the evening" Jacob replied, "It's unbelievable"

James ran his fingers through his blond hair, nodding. "Have you much more to do as Mr Lawler wants to talk to us in half an hour?"

"I should be finished by then"

"Right" James muttered, "Then I'll see you later outside"

Jacob turned his attention back to the huge cabinet that was scattered with old newspapers, bills, pieces of paper and other random items. There wasn't much of importance so he simply stuffed the scraps of paper into a black bag but after a few minutes he suddenly stopped to read one of the newspapers. It was dated from the mid 90s and the headline was somewhat disturbing.

_**THREE MORE TEENAGED BODIES FOUND**_

Other newspapers the headline of more mysterious deaths and suicides that were all dated within the last decade. Uneasy at this his discovery Jacob quickly folded the newspapers and placed them on the small sofa behind him and proceeded on with the other items.

As his hands gather up more bits and pieces of paper a quick peek of one of them startles him, more specifically two colours…red and green.

Nervously he clutched the paper in his hand and opened it up, revealing a child's drawing of their family. There was a house with a green roof and a red door in the background while a young child whose gender could not be establish stood in front of the house. To their side was a male with a red and green sweater and brown hat and a woman was at his side dressed in a flowered dress.

Jacob gulped as he stared at the name at the bottom.

**K.Krueger.**

The surname immediately triggered a distant memory from years ago. That name, _Krueger_, it was so familiar and somehow he knew the man in the picture. But from what he could remember this man's face was disfigured, not really disfigured as more like burnt. Horribly burnt and he had something on his right hand, a glove…with four blades. Jacob shivered violently as he thought about it more. He didn't just know about this man before, he met him before in his _dreams_…his _nightmares_.


	5. The Decision

**Chapter 5**: The Decision

It was mid afternoon at the General Hospital. Will and three of Lori's friends sat sombrely at her bedside, their thoughts consumed with grief. A dark skin girl sniffled and wiped at a stray tear that trailed down her cheek, "This isn't happening. She's just to go wake up"

A warm hand squeezed her shoulder, as a brown haired girl whispered, "The doctors are doing everything they can"

"Yeah" piped Janet from the other side of the bed, "She'll be awake in no time at all"

Will tensed and stared at Janet, hoping that she was right. But he knew that Lori would never wake up, that she would die in her sleep.

Dr Campbell appeared in the doorway and called for Will who quickly went to his side, "Yes? Any news on getting in contact with your supplier?"

The doctor shook his head in disagreement, "I've had no luck in getting a hold of him"

"Then how are we meant to protect Lori from that bastard?" Will hissed softly.

"I don't know" Dr Campbell gravely stated.

"She keeps mumbling about that little girl. Do you think Freddy is after someone from another town?"

Dr Campbell eyed him with curiosity, "Another town? Freddy would only be interested with killing the youth of this town"

"But Lori keeps muttering about…'_don't bring her back'_. What the fuck does that mean?" Will muttered with confusion.

"I don't know. It might just be him…tricking her into believing that he is after someone else. He plays with your mind, remember?"

Nodding bleakly, Will silently agreed and cast his gaze back towards his girlfriend as yet again she began to murmur softly in her coma.

"She's saying them words again" Naomi declared and looked at Will, "Have you any idea what she is talking about?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure"

"Maybe she is dreaming of someone…"

Will remained tight-lipped. Despite what Dr Campbell had just said to him, he was still contemplating over the idea that just maybe Lori was in contact with someone else in her dream. But who were they?

**x x x x x x **

In the Johnson's residence Jacob had just arrived home, exhausted and still perplexed by his newfound discovery at the orphanage. He ventured down the small hallway into the living room and waved at his mother, "Hey mom"

"Hi, honey. What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing…I'm not hungry"

She gave a small nod and stepped over to him, placing her palm against his sweaty forehead, "My god…you're burning up"

"Stop fussing mom, I'm fine" Jacob muttered, smiling weakly.

Alice nodded and watched as her son left for his room. A sudden knock at the door startled her and she quickly went to answer it, "Yvonne. Are you not supposed to be at the hospital?"

"I said that I would do tonight instead" Yvonne swiftly replied, looking slightly worried, "I need to talk to you about…something"

Yvonne grabbed her friend's hand and tugged her into the kitchen, while taking a quick look back into the hallway, "Is Jacob about?"

"He's in his room. Why? What's wrong Yvonne?"

Yvonne looked at Alice rather nervously, "I don't want him to hear this. You know that Lori Campbell was found in a coma last night?"

Alice nodded, "Yes. And?"

"Well, she was babysitting Megan last night and I don't think that she fell into the coma by accident. There were no abrasions on her head to suggest that she had a nasty fall. I believe that she fell asleep and someone made her fall into the coma…and now she can't wake up"

"Someone put her into the coma?" Alice gasped, then it hit her like a tonne of bricks, "You mean him, don't you?"

Yvonne nodded gravely, "I found out some information on Lori Campbell and Will Rollins. Approximately two years ago there was a spate of killings. A few of her close friends were murdered…and two inmates from Westin Hills escaped. One of them was Will Rollins and another was called Mark Davis who was died a day or two after they escaped"

Alice gulped, fearing the next part.

"Both of them were prescribed with hypnocil…a dream suppressant. It seems that there was a cover up of the murders…but there are rumours that it was, well you know who"

"What about the murders? Did you not hear anything about them?"

Yvonne shrugged her shoulders, "I arrived two months after it happened and by then…everything was covered up"

A figure appeared behind Yvonne, it was Jacob who had listened in on every word that was exchanged. His mother glared at him, angry for him at eavesdropping. "Were you listening?"

He stepped forward, holding out the drawing, "Is that him?"

Alice slowly let her gaze fall to the drawing, instantly her eyes locked on the red and green sweater of Freddy. Her eyes flicked to the other two figures at either side of him. It was unbelievable this couldn't be true. "Where did you get that?" she finally managed to croak out.

"Is that him mom? Is that Freddy Krueger?" Jacob simply said and pointed at Freddy.

She gave a slow nod and watched at the picture was snatched out of her son's hand by Yvonne who studied it with scepticism, "Where did you get this Jacob?"

"The Orphanage"

"Don't you lie Jacob!" Alice shrieked.

"I'm not," he cried and started to unfold the newspaper articles, "I found these too from about the mid 1990s"

Alice scanned the articles and quickly her face was drained of all it's colour, "No…no, it can't be. We stopped him" she looked at her son, whispering hoarsely, "You stopped him"

"I remember it…a little. Once I saw this picture I felt this…connection. I don't know how to explain it, but I kind of knew who he was"

To steady herself Alice rested against the wall, willing herself not to faint. How could he come back? What had happened since she left the town all those years ago?

"This isn't making any sense…we defeated Freddy, then how could he come back?" Yvonne hissed.

"We left…that was why" Alice breathed, "He probably came back then…he had free reign on the town. No one could stop him…he must have literally killed all the children, all the teenagers"

"But someone must have stopped him…when I came back here two years ago it was so full of life. It was like he never existed"

"They must have covered him up" Jacob suggested, "The police, the mayor…they wanted to make him history…rebuild the town"

Alice sighed, "But when? Three years ago? Five?"

"What about his kid?" Jacob whispered, "Maybe his kid stopped him"

Both women looked at each other in astonishment, "You're not serious? Freddy's kid is probably like him, a murderer!"

"Let's find out. We can go to the orphanage tonight and get the adoption files"

Alice blinked, "What? How?"

"Well, Mr Lawler said that the office area would be cleared out tomorrow morning. So, we can go tonight"

"And what? Break in? We'll be arrested!" Alice snapped.

Jacob grinned sneakily and slid his hand into his back pocket, "We won't need to break in. We can use these keys"

**x x x x x **

The stars twinkled in the night sky above the Springwood Orphanage. A car pulled into the alleyway behind the building. Behind the wheel was a rather tense Alice who couldn't keep herself calm. How could she be? She was about to discover a piece of Krueger's history she never thought existed. The thought of a child killer having his own family, his own child was unimaginable.

"You ready mom?" Jacob asked, breaking through her thoughts. She nodded once and they quickly climbed out of the car, cautiously glancing about the dimly lit alleyway before entering the grounds of the Orphanage.

A few swings were situated to their right and a small sand pit was in the far left of the garden. Weeds covered the stone path that led up to the back entrance of the building.

Alice looked on as her son fumbled with the keys as he unlocked the door. It creaked loudly revealing nothing but darkness. "Don't put on the lights," Alice suggested.

"What? Then we won't be able to see where we're going!" her son replied.

"If we put on the lights the neighbours will see. We don't want that"

He sighed and stepped into the small hallway and was quickly followed by his mother as he steadily and carefully made his way through the darkness towards a doorway that led into the kitchen area. Soon they had advanced through into the dining area and then into the playroom.

Jacob stopped at the exit of the playroom, "This is the room where I found the picture and the newspaper articles. It was hidden in a drawer. But they removed all the furniture today"

"OK" Alice murmured, "We need to get into that office"

This time Alice took the lead and stepped into the hallway that headed towards a small office that Jacob had mentioned to her on the journey to the Orphanage.

To his annoyance Jacob could not unlock the office door with the keys, despite trying them several times. "It won't open"

"Step back" Alice ordered and yanked her son back.

Jacob stared on in surprise as Alice jerked her right leg out to the side, slamming into the wooden door. She did it again and smiled as the door sprung open. Alice swiftly ushered her son into the room and stated firmly, "Remember we search for the name Krueger. It should be here somewhere…some parts may be blanked out. But any information we have is valuable to us"

Soon the office was in disarray with papers and folders scattered about the table and ground. Several file cabinets were open and they still had not come any closer to finding the adoption file on Freddy's child.

Alice mumbled to herself as she rummaged through another cabinet and was about to slam it close in anger when a letter caught her eye. K. Her eyes lit up in anticipation as she flicked through the surnames…Kane…Kennedy…King…Krueger.

"I've got it!" she hissed in delight.

Jacob scurried over to her and carefully scanned the page. There were a few details missing, but it did state that the name of the child was K.Krueger. But the gender of the child and the details of their parents were blanked out. Alice turned over the page where a few details were jotted down of the child's adopted name. It stated that it was M. Burroughs who was now in the care of J. Burroughs residing in Central City. Yet again, they were still no further in determining the gender of Krueger's child.

"It's only a few miles away" Alice whispered softly, more to herself than her son.

"What?"

"Central City" Alice corrected, "It's only a few miles out of town"

Jacob cocked his head to the side, "You don't mean?"

"Yes, I mean exactly that. I'm going to meet with his child"

"But mom! You can't. I mean…what if his child doesn't know anything about Freddy or that they're adopted? You'll destroy everything about their lives" Jacob cried in discord.

"I've got this feeling that they do know. I have to meet them, find out who they are"

Her son clutched her hand, "Mom, I don't like it. You even said yourself what if his child is some psycho? What if they attack you or if they're in jail?"

Gently Alice placed her free hand over his, squeezing it, "I know you're worried. But what if they do know that Freddy is their father? Maybe they could help us?"

"I don't…know"

"Please trust me," Alice pleaded.

"OK…but you've got to take me with you"

She instantly shook her head, "No. I want you to stay here with Yvonne. It's for your own safety. I'm sure she can handle you for a day or two"

He grunted in annoyance, "Ugh. OK. But you have to phone me once you get there and at least every few hours. Please?"

She smiled reassuringly, "Of course I will"

**Author's Note**: Many thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far. It is much appreciated!


	6. New Nightmares

**Chapter 6:** New Nightmares

Just a few miles down the road from Springwood was Central City, where Maggie Burroughs a.k.a. Katherine Krueger had spent most of her life growing up. It had been several years since that fateful night in the shelter where she confronted her horrifying past and her father.

_Freddy Krueger._

She had often contemplated leaving the city and even the state as she occasionally felt that she was too close to her past. On even odd occasions she would have this gut wrenching feeling in the pit of her stomach that she would be caught battling against her father once again. But her friends – Tracey and Doc – would constantly reassure her that Krueger was dead and as usual she was jumping to conclusions.

However, their words of comfort didn't soothe her fears. She was still having nightmares for instance and they were terrifying to say the least. The dreams were of his victims, when he was alive and when he was hunting the children of Springwood in their sleep. Over the past few years she had been having these disturbing nightmares and soon she had realised that when she had invaded his mind several years beforehand that she had somehow taken some of his memories with her, which horrified her to the core.

It was horrendous enough knowing that her real father had carried out these callous murders, but to see the remains of the children was too much for her mind to cope with. She was nearing the edge and had almost snapped just a few months defeating her father in the shelter. It was four months after the battle when she found she was losing her temper a little too easily for her liking and it soon affected her work. Despite talking to Doc she still couldn't stop controlling her anger and was very close to physicallylashing out at one of her patients, therefore she took a well deserved break away from Ohio and it had eased her worries.

Once back in Central City she moved into a new apartment with her close friend Bryan Webster, an interior designer who she had met when she was a young girl. He had pulled her through particular hard times of her teenage life and put her on the right tracks. He knew about her sleeping patterns over the past year or so and was curious as to what dreams she was having, but she wouldn't tell him. Not even Tracey or Doc knew. To Maggie it was her problem and she hoped that the nightmares would go away…eventually.

**x x x x**

The time was just past 1 am and Maggie was in deep slumber in her room. On her small dressing table to the right of her bed was a small bottle of valium tablets. There also was a small silver picture frame with the newspaper article of her real mother Loretta. Slowly, the door creaked opened and a small gust of wind blew in from the hallway. Shivering slightly Maggie tugged her quilt covers more closely to her body and murmured as she turned onto her other side. Suddenly the shrill ring of the phone shattered the silence making her jump up in bed. "Damn" she muttered groaning as she turned to reach for the phone.

As her hand clasped around the handle the ringing ceased, much to her annoyance. Rubbing her eyes wearily she trudged out of her bed and headed out of the room into the hallway. "Just another night of no sleep, huh girl?" she grumbled to herself. She titled her head to the side in curiosity as the bathroom light was on. Her heart began to pump faster in her chest as she inched towards it, "Bryan?"

She froze and glanced around the frame of the doorway and sighed noticing that no one was there. Her eyes quickly darted towards Bryan's room where she could faintly hear him softly snoring. Shaking her head she turned back to the bathroom believing that he had used the bathroom and had forgotten to switch off the light. Once in the bathroom she gazed at her reflection in the mirror and examined her face. Her eyes seemed so void of vivacity; it didn't have that spark from several years ago before that fateful night. Also, she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and was far paler than usual. She just needed to relax more and find some way of making these nightmares stop.

Carefully she traced the outline of her face, starting from the rim of her chin heading upwards to her forehead and back down her other cheek. It was for definite she could see it…see a part of his features in her face. Perhaps no one else saw it, but _she_ could.

She cringed, slamming her hand down upon the rim of the sink, "Stop it! Don't think about him, he's gone"

Inhaling deeply she turned around to head out of the room but was startled as the door slammed shut followed by a small click. "No!" she cried, staggering forward to tug at the handle. But it was useless the door was locked. All she wanted was a way to wake up, "C'mon wake up. Please. I can't go through this again"

_Hiss_

Maggie yelped and spun her head towards the sink where hot water was now gushing out of the tap. She darted over and fumbled with the tap, trying unsuccessfully to turn it off. Then suddenly it happened, the thunderous shrill scream of a young child that resonated from all around the bathroom. She sobbed, clamping her eyes shut and covering her ears trying to block out the screams. However, she could still hear it ringing in her ears. "Not real…just a dream. Just a fucking dream!" she roared.

Just as quickly as the screams began it soon subsided leaving an eerie silence. Sniffling back her tears Maggie slowly let her hands fall to her side and opened her eyes to gaze at the mirror that gradually began to crack, creating fissures. Blood then seeped from the cracks and dribbled down the shards of broken fragments. As she started to lift her right hand she halted, gulping in alarm as she felt something heavy affixed to it, like a leather glove.

Shaking uncontrollably she directed her eyes down to her hand to see her father's bladed glove with deep crimson liquid trickling from the tips of each blade. "No" she croaked breathlessly.

A small figure to the right of her feet caused her to squeal in horror. It was a decimated corpse of a small child, a girl. She could tell by the blood soaked long blond curls. Her nightdress was ripped apart along with her flesh that was torn away to reveal her ribcage that was smashed in. Missing was her liver, heart and both lungs. Finally the cadaver was covered in hideous third degree burns. Gagging Maggie swirled back towards the mirror shrieking as her face and hair was now smeared in deep red crimson, more than likely the blood of the poor innocent child lying dead at her feet.

Apart from the blood splattered on her face, Maggie noticed something else that was quite different. The expression on her face was of pride, full of conceited success and her lips were curled into a devious smirk. As she continued to stare at her reflection the blood coated on the mirror began to move ever so slowly into words that read.

**IT'S IN YOUR BLOOD.**

Instantly she shook her head in discord and staggered back onto the floor over the rotting corpse of the young girl. Suddenly the lifeless cadaver sprung open its eyes and grinned, showing black burnt teeth and started to sing, "One two Freddy's coming for you…"

A piercing scream erupted from Maggie's bedroom as she jerked awake, shooting up in her bed face drenched in sweat. It was the exact same each time, but with different victims and various ways in which their corpses were mutilated. Through a little research she knew some of them were from when he was alive and others were when he was dead, murdering them in their dreams.

Rubbing her forehead she groaned as the beginnings of another headache began to throb inside her head. She wondered when this mental torture would end and why was it happening to her?

It was approximately 7am and Maggie now dressed in her navy suit was making herself another fresh mug of coffee, her 4th that morning. From behind came the firm strong voice of her flatmate and close friend Bryan. "Morning, Mags"

She turned to him smiling and gazed at him for a few seconds. He was extremely handsome standing at 5'10 with those dazzling green eyes, black hair and that sweet cheeky grin of his. It had crossed her mind as to why he wasn't taken or married? But he seemed to like the single life, much like herself. "Morning"

"You have a good night sleep?" he enquired and

She nodded once, lying.

He smiled and helped himself to a mug of coffee then switched on the small black portable radio. The classic 80's song '**Sweet Dreams'** by the Eurthyemics resonated from the speakers to Maggie's irritation. Grunting in annoyance she turned the station over, she didn't want to listen to anything that mentioned dreams, nightmares or dead children.

Bryan gave her a puzzled look. "I hate that song OK?" she replied firmly.

He wasn't fooled, there was something upsetting her and he knew what it was. "Maggie, I know you…you _can't_ hide it from me. You had another bad night…another bad dream"

"Yes" she cringed, "But don't worry, I'm handling it fine"

Folding his arms he gave her a glare of disbelief, "Yeah, right. You look a wreck…you need to talk to someone"

Why didn't he just stop interfering? It wasn't his problem. "Look, I don't need a lecture from you. It's bad enough that I get asked a hundred questions on what I'm dreaming from Doc" she snapped.

Deeply stunned and hurt by her abrupt reaction Bryan spun on his heel, muttering, "Fine then. I won't say another word"

"Wait!" Maggie cried, "I'm sorry for snapping at you…it's just I'm not at myself. I don't want to talk about these dreams…"

He sighed, "But you should…just talk to Doc and maybe he can help you out. Perhaps do some dream therapy with you"

"No" she replied, "I don't need therapy. Please don't tell Doc or Tracey. I'll be fine…anyway it's my problem. I'll deal with it, my way"

He stared at her silently and nodded, "OK" Turning back to her cup of coffee Maggie couldn't help but think, could she really cope any longer?

**Authors Note:**

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far:-D


	7. Help Wanted

**Author's Note**: I've finally updated. It's been so long since I've written anything. If you are confused about the dream sequence, it's simple – Maggie is having a flashback where she watches herself in the basement battle with Freddy…but it turns out quiet different than normal. Please review.

**Chapter 7:** Help Wanted

With an undeterred determination in her eyes Alice Johnson marched down the main street of Central City with the aim of finding the whereabouts of Freddy Krueger's secret child. She stopped at phone booth and flicked through the pages of the local phonebook until she came to the surname Burroughs. There were two initials J and M. Smiling she jotted down the addresses and phone numbers. From the adoption files she knew that J Burroughs was either the adoptive mother or father of the Krueger child.

Her hand slid into her back pocket and pulled her silver cell phone and quickly dialled the number of M Burroughs, however after several rings she hung up. "Damn"

She then scanned the address again and trotted back to her car parked a few yards away. She took off and after asking a police patrolman for directions she had finally found her destination. A large four-story building stood before her as she waited anxiously at the entrance. Could she really go through with this? If this person never knew about their real identity, should she go ahead and destroy it? Doubt lingered on her mind, but a part of her motioned for her to do what she had planned to. Perhaps there was a possibility that he or she did know about their real biological parents and could help her.

She shivered slightly and firmly pushed the door open, heading straight towards the lift. A male voice called from an open doorway to her right, "May I help you?"

"Oh" she murmured, spinning around to face the owner of the voice, "Hello, my name is Alice and I'm looking for M Burroughs, apartment 3c yes?"

"Burroughs?" the man mused, "Oh, you mean Maggie. She doesn't live here anymore, moved out about four years ago. I'm the landlord of this property" he held his hand out to her.

Politely she shook it, blinking in shock at the thought of Freddy having a little girl. "Do you have any idea where she moved to? I'm just an old school friend"

"I'm afraid I don't. But she works at the Recovery Youth Shelter on Ohio Road. It's just a few blocks from here"

"Thank you" she smiled and swiftly left the building.

A short while later Alice had arrived at the Recovery Youth Shelter. A wave of anxiety swept through her body as she walked up to the gate of the grounds. Behind the wired fence was a small security hut. "Excuse me?" Alice called out.

A tall well-built African American security guard appeared in the doorway, "Yes ma'am?"

She smiled sweetly, "Hello. I am here to see Maggie Burroughs"

He moved towards the gate, "Have you an appointment?"

"Uh" she began, "No I don't. Would it be possible if I could see her just for a few minutes? Please?"

He glanced back at the building and then towards Alice, sighing, "OK. I'll just have to escort you to the main lobby area until Dr Burroughs can find the time to see you"

Alice nodded, "Fine. Thank you"

Pulling a set of keys from his pocket the security guard unlocked the gate and stepped aside to let Alice into the grounds. She quickly scanned the building that was two storeys high, with graffiti scattered upon some of the walls. The main section of the youth shelter was connected to another building by a long corridor while a few of the employee's cars were parked near the entrance.

She followed him inside to the lobby area that led down towards a small meeting room. There was hectic buzz of activity as three male doctors were trying to calm down a hysterical teenager of no more about 15.

One of the doctors a fairly tall African American in his late 40s turned to face the duo, "Harry. Can you please help get young Kenny settled? I'll attend to this lady"

"No problem"

Alice politely smiled at the doctor, "Hello. I'm Alice Johnson"

He held out his hand to her, shaking it firmly, "I'm Doctor Alan Reynolds or just plain old Doc as most of the kids would call me. How can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering would it be possible for me to speak to Dr Maggie Burroughs?"

He motioned her to follow as he headed towards an adjacent hallway, "May I ask what about?"

"It's a private matter between Dr Burroughs and myself"

He mutely nodded casting a quick glance at her, growing slightly suspicious. He had always been protective of Maggie and ever since what had happened several years previously he had become even more so. They soon arrived at his spacious office that had several psychology and dream books dotted about his desk. However the picture of the Dream Demons was no longer pinned to the wall, seeing as shortly after their confrontation with Freddy he believed it wasn't appropriate for Maggie to be reminded of what had happened. "You can wait here until Dr Burroughs arrives back from her lunch"

"Thanks" she smiled settling down on the maroon sofa.

"Would you like some coffee while you're waiting?" he asked.

"That would be nice, thank you" she replied.

He gave a curt nod and spun on his heel ready to exit the room. Fierce steps pounded down the corridor as a flustered and slightly angry young blond haired woman entered the room, seething with rage, "That's fucking it! I quit!" she barked. Once catching a glance of the unknown woman on the sofa she lowered her voice, "Who is this?"

Doc glared at his old patient and smiled apologetically at Alice, "Let me introduce you. This is Miss Alice Johnson" he motioned towards the sofa, "Miss Johnson this is Miss Tracey Deane, she lived here in the shelter for a few years several years ago. I'm her legal guardian and now she works here as a office clerk"

"Correction" Tracey interrupted, "I use to work here. As of this very second I quit! Kelly is being a jackass!"

Doc cringed, hushing her, "Quiet. We'll talk about this later, I have to go and get Maggie"

"What for?"

"Miss Johnson wishes to see Maggie and it's private, so no questions" he responded, eyeing her warningly.

From behind in the doorway Maggie appeared, calmly sipping a steaming mug of coffee, "Who wants to see me?"

Both of them turned to face Maggie who glanced behind them at Alice. Alice shakily stood from the sofa, "You're Doctor Maggie Burroughs?"

Maggie grinned and stepped further into the room, "The one and only. You wish to talk to me?"

She stared silently for a few seconds at Maggie, studying her face ever so closely. Deep brown eyes stared back, while her brown hair rested just upon her shoulders surrounding her pale face that had a distinct look. Alice gulped; know that she could see just a slight glimpse of Maggie's familiarity with Freddy well from what she had seen of his picture from when he was alive.

Finally she broke out of her thoughts, "Yes. I need to speak with you about a rather urgent and private matter"

Maggie took another sip of her coffee and eyed Alice and the buddle of papers she was holding with slight unease, "Private? If it is about me then I don't like to keep secrets from my friends, they know everything about me"

"I don't think that what I am going to tell you is appropriate for them to hear" Alice stated dryly, "It would be better if I told you and only you"

Maggie sighed, "If you tell me in private I still will tell my friends afterwards, so just please let me know what you want to talk to me about"

"Can we at least close the door?" she muttered, "I don't want anyone else to hear"

Tracey swiftly closed the door and then stood at Maggie's side, awaiting whatever news Miss Johnson had to tell. This was going to be hard on Maggie and Alice knew it, but despite this she had to let her know about what was happening in Springwood. Silently she unfolded the newspaper muttering firmly, "Well, it's about someone that you know of. You see I'm from Springwood"

Instantly Tracey and Doc glanced at each other at the sound of THAT town being spoken of. Maggie however felt as though her world was collapsing around her, her face was now drained of its colour and her body began to shake. "Springwood?" she breathed.

Alice nodded once and calmly handed over the articles over to Maggie, "Yes. I was born there"

Maggie's brown eyes scanned over the orphanage documentations, the news article of Megan which made her whimper out loud and her old picture that she drew in the Orphanage all those years ago. How did she get hold of these? Aren't these supposed to be confidential?

The first person to speak was Tracey as she rapidly snatched the papers off Maggie, growling, "How the fuck did you get these? Are you a reporter or something?"

Alice shook her head in discord and simply looked back to Maggie, "He's back. Freddy's back"

In a split second the room began to spin, Maggie's vision started to distort as she became light-headed, "No…" she murmured, "It's not true…"

Before Alice could reply Maggie fell back her eyes rolling backwards. Luckily Doc and Tracey caught her as she fainted.

**x x x x**

All that was around her was a blanket of darkness. A muffled groan fluttered from Maggie's mouth as she turned her head on its side as she lay on the sofa. Slowly her eyes fluttered open to gaze groggily at the now empty room, her friends now nowhere to be seen. From the corridor came a childish giggle followed by the patter of small feet.

Her slim hands rubbed wearily at her eyes and slowly she sat up, her head veering towards the door as the footsteps came closer. The picture from the Orphanage quickly drew her attention, as there was something completely different about it. The two drawings of herself and her Father were missing.

Maggie swiftly became alert, eyeing the room for anything strange or that would be threatening to her well being. But all was normal. Soon the a small figure of a little girl passed the doorway, dressed in a light pink dress with two red ribbons in her hair.

Her feet carried her as fast as they possibly could towards the doorway just in time to catch little Katherine scuttling towards the back of the building to the basement area.

She forced herself onwards, despite a lingering doubt at the back of her mind warning her not to venture into the basement. She hadn't been down in the basement since the night of her final confrontation with Krueger. It brought back too many bad memories.

But there she was now making her way down the steps towards the caged area where she blew up her father several years before. She hadn't notice it until she stopped at the entrance to the caged area that her attire had now changed, now she was dressed in her black trousers, aqua sweater and with her hair now tied back. "What the hell?"

Overwhelmed by curiosity Maggie inched towards the doorway of the caged area, finding it seemingly normal and empty. Once stepping through into the area she was startled by a blinding white light that illuminated the room. Now, the whole scene had changed.

In front of her she saw herself from several years before, her face consumed with determination and with a long nail embedded baseball bat firmly clasped in her right hand. Before her lay a figure curled up on the floor, her father Freddy.

The real Maggie watched on with trepidation as that part of the night began to play out.

"You're real here," Maggie stated simply.

Freddy lifted his head, "It wasn't my fault. It wasn't" he lifted his right arm, pointing at her, "You saw what they did to me when I was a kid. You _saw_"

Maggie's nodded slightly as her thoughts and emotions collided.

"I loved you." He said and slowly climbed to his knees. "And your mother. I tried so hard to be good." He continued and closed his eyes.

"I know Daddy." She said softly.

"But when they took you from me, it wasn't right." Maggie shook her head in agreement as he stood. "I knew you would believe me. Come to Daddy." He said opening his arms wide.

Staring on Maggie knew that her dream self should have hit Freddy in his stomach by now, but that was not the case. As if in slow motion the bat rolled out of her hand onto the concrete floor.

"What the fuck?" Maggie stuttered, "Pick it up!"

What Maggie had thought was a normal flashback was now turning into something more sinister. She could only glare in horror as her dream self inched forward into the open arms of Freddy who smiled in dark satisfaction. Maggie shivered as for a split second she believed that Freddy glanced in her direction. But he couldn't have, this was just a fucked up dream or was it something more?

She backed up against the beam behind her and whispered to herself over and over again to wake up as she was dreading where this dream was going to head to.

Her attention was drawn back to Freddy and herself as the tips of her father's blades tapped at the back of her dream self aqua sweater. A sudden chill swept over her body as she began to wonder why he hadn't plunged his bladed glove deep into her back, killing her in an instant.

Maggie took a deep breath and started to move from the beam but she halted in her tracks as two piercing yet familiar screams erupted throughout the room. Her eyes instinctively snapped shut and when she opened them she now found herself being embraced by Freddy.

Freddy's ominous chuckle echoed around the room as he slowly trailed his right hand up her left arm, but now it was free of his bladed claw. She let out a low whimper as she could feel the bladed glove on her right hand. With all her might she cast her gaze towards two bloodied cadavers laying a feet from them. The bodies were none other than Tracey and Doc; both of their lifeless corpses were savagely ripped apart.

"God…no" Maggie cried, tears streaming down her face.

Freddy calmly stepped away from her murmuring something that was inaudible. She wasn't paying much attention as her mind was whirling with many confusing questions as to what the hell was happening to her. Shaking her head furiously she gazed back towards the bladed glove that was dripping with blood, her friends blood. She gritted her teeth, screaming as she flung her right hand to the side in an attempt to get rid of the glove.

A familiar voice pierced through the silence as she jerked awake, "Maggie! It's OK!" Doc assured.

Maggie sobbed, sitting up on the couch as Tracey soothingly rubbed her back, "You're awake now"

"I can't take this anymore" she murmured.

Alice sat beside the desk intently staring at her, "What did you dream of?"

"Nothing" Maggie shot back, "It was nothing"

Doc cleared his throat, "Well, that isn't what Bryan said to me this morning. He told me about the dreams you been having the past several months. He's worried about you"

Maggie scowled, "Damn it, I told him not to say. I wanted to tell you when the time was right"

"He's your friend, we're your friends. You need help Maggie with these nightmares!" Tracey stated.

"I can handle it"

Doc scoffed, "Like last time?"

Staring blankly at Doc she knew he was right, that maybe she couldn't handle the nightmares but she sure as hell would try. "Why are you really here Miss Johnson?"

Alice sighed, "Well, to meet you. My son Jacob discovered the picture that you drew in the Orphanage. He was working there a few days ago. When I found out Krueger had a child I had to meet them"

Maggie smiled sarcastically, "So, you wanted to meet the infamous Freddy Krueger's child? I'm not what you expected is it?"

"Not really, no" she replied, "Your friends told me about what happened when you found out about him, about your patients…Spencer, Carlos and the John Doe. They also mentioned about your mother Loretta"

Maggie nodded sadly, "Yeah, well he murdered her in front of me. She found out his secret room where he kept his weapons to murder the children. He made me promise not to tell, but in the end I did. In his eyes I betrayed him"

"Maggie" Tracey began, "Alice battled Freddy too, when she was a teenager. She was a friend of one of the last Elm Street children whose parents burned him alive. Freddy killed her brother and her boyfriend. From what she has told us I think that bastard is back. She wants your help"

The sudden thought of going back to Springwood made Maggie's blood freeze, "No! I'm not going back there!"

Alice sat forward in her seat, pleading, "Please Miss Burroughs. We have a better chance of defeating that fucker for good if there are more of us! Each of us has battled him before and I'm sure there are others in Springwood who have too. Together we can find a way to send him to hell, forever"

Maggie sneered, "At what price? Our sanity? Our lives?" Quickly she rushed out of the room down towards her own private office.

She flung open the door but Doc, Tracey and Alice were behind her. "Maggie!" Doc hissed, "You have to listen to us. Whatever is happening to you, the dreams you've been having…they're going to get worse if you don't confront them. If you don't confront Krueger!"

Frantically Maggie paced her office, "He's going to finish me off. I know it. Just like my mother"

"He had two chances to kill you when you where in the dream and when you pulled him out. But he never" Doc declared.

"But he damn well fucking tried! He tried to strangle me, remember? It was just like being back in that garden that day…but only I was the one being strangled!"

Alice stepped in front of Maggie and firmly took hold of her shoulders, "Please. I need your help; the whole town of Springwood needs your help. We can stop the nightmares, we can make your nightmares stop if you just give us a chance"

"Memories" Maggie breathed, correcting her and slowly Alice let her hands fall to her sides.

"What?" Tracey asked.

"My nightmares, they're memories. When I invaded his mind he shared his memories with me. I've been dreaming of his victims when he was alive and ever since he has been living in our dreams. I think I have dreamt of your friend. Her name was Kristen, right?"

"Yeah" Alice croaked, "How?"

"I was at her grave and the ground began to shake and the grave opened up. I saw her remains…it's kind of blurry the rest of it"

Alice brushed a tear from her face, "You dreamt of Megan too?" she glanced back to the paper that Doc was holding.

"Yeah" Maggie murmured turning to face the window, "I don't want these memories. I wish I never even found out who I really am!"

Doc studied the newspaper article, sighing in despair for his most trusted friend. He hated seeing her like this, "Maggie. I promise you that we'll do everything we can to help you get through this"

"I'm begging you" Alice whispered, "Come back with me"

Maggie closed her eyes, thinking of what decision to make. Going back to Springwood would be a major risk. Who knew how much power he had gained? She knew that her sanity would be put to the test. But it wasn't going to get any better if she let these nightmares continue. "OK" she inhaled deeply, "I'll go back with you, but my friends aren't going"

"What the fuck?" Tracey shrieked, "Maggie I'm going with you! I want another chance to kick his burnt ass!"

Doc walked over to his two friends, smiling, "Well, if you think I'm going to leave you two ladies to go by yourselves, then you're mistaken. I haven't seen the town and perhaps I could find out more about Krueger there"

Alice grinned, "There's lots to learn about him. I know most of it, but I'm sure there are other aspects of his life that are yet to be discovered"

Maggie nodded silently, "I've got to talk to Kelly about taking a few days off and to arrange cover for my sessions with the kids. Then I'll have to talk with Bryan, God knows what I'm gong to say to him"

"Look, I'll have a word with Kelly while you go back to your apartment and talk to Bryan. I'll meet you there in an hour" Doc suggested.

She gave a curt nod and waved him goodbye as he left the room. Silently she pulled on her beige trench coat before gathering her bag, "What am I going to say to Bryan? Sorry Bryan but I have to go to Springwood here to fight my father who stalks and murders you when you dream. He'll think I've lost the plot"

"You'll think of something…" Tracey replied and squeezed her friend's hand as they left the office.

**x x x x**

Nearly an hour later the quartet had arrived at Maggie's apartment to be greeted by the sound of the radio and the sweet aroma of Lasagne. Bryan hummed along to the radio with a fork of Lasagne in one hand as he sat at the dining table. He turned in his seat, "Maggie. Hello Doc, Tracey" He glanced at Alice and then back to Maggie, "Um, who is this?"

"This is Alice Johnson" Maggie said simply. She marched towards Bryan, "Why did you tell Doc about my dreams? I wanted to tell him myself!"

He placed down his fork, "When would that be? When you're in a psychiatric Hospital? You're nearing a nervous breakdown as it is. I had to tell someone, I care for you Maggie. You're my best friend"

Maggie turned back to Doc who motioned her to go ahead, "Bryan I have something to tell you. I'm going to be away for a few days. I don't know when I'll be back"

_Or if I will, _she thought nervously.

"So, I take it you're going to get your dreams sorted out once and for all?"

"Yeah, something like that" Maggie smiled as best as she could, "I'm going to Springwood to get some help with my nightmares. Doc knows of some good dream therapy clinics and Alice is going to help me deal with them too"

"You've dealt with dreams before Miss Johnson?" Bryan questioned.

"Yes" Alice muttered, "More or less"

Bryan beamed, "That's great news Mags. I'm going to come with you. I have to make sure you're going to do exactly what you're told. I know how stubborn you can be"

Maggie swallowed, stunned by Bryan's impulsive decision, "What? You don't have to. I mean what about your business?"

"I can easily get Todd to look after the place for a week or so" he reassured.

She hid her hands behind her back as they began to tremble, "But…"

"No buts Maggie, it's decided" He smiled.

Maggie nodded slowly turning back to Tracey, Doc and Alice who went to her side. "We can't let him find out, understand? I can't put him at risk"


	8. Back To Springwood

**Chapter 8: **Back To Springwood

Sitting silently on her bed, Maggie ran through her mind if she had needed to bring anything else with her to Springwood. She has packed several sweaters, tank tops, jeans and a few comfortable pair of trainers and her small frame photo of her real mother. In her hands was her old aqua jumper from that fateful night, it seemed rather strange for her to still keep it. There was a small rap at the door, "Can I come in?" called Tracey

"Sure" Maggie replied.

The young woman entered the room, startled by the sweater in her friend's hand, "I can't believe you still have that sweater. I thought you would have thrown it away"

"I know, but it reminds me of that night"

"Then that's a good a reason TO throw it away" Tracey stated.

Maggie sighed, nodding, "Yeah, you're right"

Tracey placed a comforting hand over Maggie's, "Don't worry Maggie, we'll beat him for good this time"

"Let's hope so" Maggie muttered. She zipped up her small suitcase and tided away a few possessions back into their drawers, "Before we go I have to visit my mother. I just want to tell her that I'll be away for a few days"

"No problem"

"Are you two ready?" Doc called from the hallway.

"Yes, we're coming now" Maggie replied following Tracey out of the room. Bryan took her suitcase from her, "I'll bring this down to the car"

"Thanks" Maggie smiled, "Before we go I need to visit my mother"

Alice cocked her head to the side, "Your mother?"

"Yes" Maggie responded, "It might be the last time I'll see her. I don't want to leave without saying goodbye"

Alice gave a small nod and both ladies left the apartment following Tracey and Doc. Maggie closed the door behind her then strode down towards the lift at the far end of the corridor. "Maggie…you'll be fine. You'll be back home in no time" Doc assured her.

She smiled weakly at his attempts to sooth her fears, but she had this gut instinct that perhaps he could be wrong. Once outside Maggie and Tracey went towards Alice's car seeing as they would be travelling with her, while Doc would drive with Bryan in his. But before they could climb into their cars a voice called out Maggie's voice from behind, "Maggie dear?"

Maggie spun on her heel to face her mother Jocelyn a tall woman with short dark grey hair, "Mother! I was just on my way to see you"

"See me?" she asked puzzled, "I thought we were having dinner at yours tonight?"

"Dinner…? Oh, I completely forgot! I'm really sorry mom, but I have to cancel. I'm heading away for a few days…to Springwood"

Jocelyn nodded, disappointed, "Oh, sure we could re-arrange it for another night when you come back. How long will you be away for?"

She glanced at Doc and Tracey, "Um, I'm not sure when I'll be back"

_Or if I will be_, she thought anxiously.

"But I'll call you when I get there" she continued and embraced her mother in a warm hug, "I love you mom"

"I love you to Maggie" Jocelyn whispered. Doc stepped over and took the woman to the side, "We'll only be gone a few days, a week at the most. It's just that…something rather important has came up regarding Maggie"

"Don't tell me she has been having dreams again…"

"Not really. You shouldn't worry, everything will be fine. I'll make sure that she's ok"

"Please, I'd really appreciate that"

Doc nodded and watched as the woman walked back to her car a few yards down the sidewalk. Maggie sniffled back a few tears and climbed in the passenger seat beside Alice, staring in the rear-view mirror as her mother pulled away in her car. "You ready?" Alice questioned.

Maggie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before replying, "Yeah, it's now or never"

Alice turned on the ignition and pulled away from the sidewalk, with Bryan following behind. Maggie gazed out the window, remembering so clearly driving down these streets on that autumn morning out of the city. Now, she was embarking on that same journey to that dreaded town where her and her friend's life would be in danger.

**x x x x**

Driving onwards out of the city, Maggie straightened up in her seat as they turned onto the main road that led into Springwood. The same road that the John Doe took his last breath. Up ahead she could see a new sign post indicating the boundary of Springwood. "Can we stop just before we cross into the town?"

"What?" Alice cried.

"Please" Maggie pleaded, "There is something I have to do…I want to walk the rest of the way"

Tracey leaned forward, "I know why…you want to pay your respects to John"

"OK" Alice muttered and slowed the car to a few yards from the boundary of Springwood. Tracey climbed out of the car and trotted back to Bryan and Doc in their vehicle that had stopped a few metres behind them. Doc rolled down the window and peered out, "What's wrong?"

"Maggie wants to walk the rest of the way…" Tracey started and leaned down to whisper, "It's to do with the John Doe"

Doc glanced out the window towards Maggie and nodded slowly, "OK. I'll drive Alice's car into town…where shall we meet?"

Alice came up behind Tracey pointing ahead of their cars as Doc began to make his way towards her car, "Just drive straight ahead for about two miles past the new housing development. There is a gasoline station and facing it is a motel. We can meet there"

He gave a curt nod before marching up to Maggie where he silently placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering words of encouragement, "Remember, you'll be fine. Just one step at a time"

She smiled back, squeezing his hand, "I know"

He left her side and turned back towards Alice's maroon car a few feet behind her. Both cars passed by crossing into Springwood. The three ladies watched as the cars soon disappeared round the corner out of sight. A strong wind blew threw the tall oak trees at each side, sending a chill down their spines especially Maggie's as they edged towards the boundary of the town. Running her hands through her wavy hair, Maggie slowly took several deep breaths, "I'm so nervous. I need a valium or something. I can't fucking believe this…I swore to myself that I would never step foot back in that" she yanked her right index finger at the sign of Springwood, "_cursed_ town. But now I'm literally feet from it!"

"We know" Alice stated, "But you have face him…sooner or later"

"I know that…but a part of me doesn't want to. It's like as though I am afraid of what I might find out about him and what I might find out about myself…"

Tracey looked at her friend, clearly puzzled. "What the hell you mean by that?"

"I'm not sure Trace…but maybe it's the fear of NOT knowing what is going to happen is making me feel all jumpy. I like to be in control of my surroundings, but once I step into Springwood…once I fall asleep, well I won't be in control. He will" she declared grimly.

"We understand that, it's a chance we all have to risk"

Maggie exhaled deeply and titled her gaze down towards the boundary two feet from her body, "Here goes" She then grasped Tracey's hand and took a quick few steps past the sign, into Springwood. Instinctively she glimpsed around towards the grass and trees at either side, thinking something was going to happen. But nothing did.

"Now, was that as bad as you thought it would be?" Alice asked.

Maggie mutely shook her head and together they walked onwards towards the spot where the John Doe died in Maggie's arms several years before. "This is where he died. This is where John told me that Freddy had a girl" she closed her eyes thinking back to that night, "I should have known it was me! But I didn't and maybe it's my fault that they died. Because I came to Springwood…"

Tracey folded her arms, disagreeing, "That is bullshit. You weren't to know that! You didn't have a clue who 'he' was or what was going to happen!"

Maggie shrugged and began to inch forward, "You're right…let's get moving before it gets dark"

They steadily moved on and for the most part all was silent, until Alice decided to break the silence, "So, Tracey…were you Maggie's patient at the Shelter?"

"Yeah" Tracey started, "I was. I also was a right bitch to her for a good time…until everything that happened. We became closer and are now good friends"

Maggie concurred, "Yeah, she was a troublesome girl…had a very troubled teenage life. She was very independent…very boisterous. She went through some very bad times when she was younger, but I believe she is finally over it"

"Of course I am. Thanks to you and Doc"

They continued on for ten minutes until they came up to several row of small single storey homes that had just recently been built. Maggie and Tracey curiously glanced at each other, not expecting these homes to be here. "It seems strange for us to see these houses…the last time this place was a carnival. The adults were in a mass case of psychosis"

"Did anyone talk to when you first arrived here?" Alice enquired.

Tracey shook her head, "Nope. They just kept staring at me John, Carlos and Spencer. It appeared as though they were afraid of us…it was really fucking creepy. There wasn't a child or teenager in sight"

"Then me and the John Doe went to the local school. We tried to find out a bit about him, but the only thing we found out was the pages of children and teenagers that had died in the previous ten years. There were thousands" Maggie added.

Alice musingly bit her bottom lip, "Then my friend Yvonne was probably right. My friend came back to Springwood when the town was rebuilding. New families were moving in, new neighbourhoods, parks were being built. The school was being rejuvenated too"

"I'm sure they were. This place was like a ghost town. I'm sure whoever was in charge decided to destroy any evidence there was of him, so that the new children wouldn't know about him"

"I'm not sure about that" Alice forbiddingly began, "Yvonne knows people who work in Westin Hills, the psychiatric hospital and they have mentioned that when they reopened the hospital about late 1999 there were a few cases of people admitted there for sleep disorders…mainly severe nightmares"

"Fuck!" Tracey cried, "So, there are kids in Springwood who found out about 'him' when they arrived in Springwood?"

"Yep" Alice muttered, "They probably didn't destroy all the information about him. So, the doctors and authorities prescribed the patients with hypnocil that dream suppressant I've mentioned to you about. It seemed to work for a while until a few years ago when a spate of killings happened. People believed it was him, but the rumours were stopped and the killings ended"

"Was it him?"

Alice nodded silently, then began, "But he was stopped…somehow, I'm not sure. Things were fine until a few days ago. The original kids who dreamed of him have now come forward saying that they have been dreaming of the boiler room. They've been admitted to Westin Hills, about four of them. Then little Megan died"

"Do you know any of the people who survived the last flurry of killings?" Maggie questioned.

"My son Jacob knows one of them, Will Rollins. Will's girlfriend was involved too, but she's in a coma…we think Freddy pulled her into it"

"Does Will know about your connection to 'him'?"

"No, I want us both to tell him about our little encounters with that bastard"

Maggie gulped and silently agreed as they reached their motel, "OK…we'll tell him once we get settled into our motel"

The women scuttled across the road towards the long cream buildings. Bryan and Doc were busy carrying their luggage into their rooms. "You took your time…are you OK?" Bryan asked and opened the door for her to enter her room.

Maggie smiled, "Yeah, fine. We just had a little talk that's all"

"Good. Well, I'm going to see what restaurants there are in this town and maybe see if we can get some food ordered out to our rooms?"

"Sounds a good idea, but I have to go and meet one of Alice's friends…she wants me to discuss what is happening with them too. I'm sorry. How about me and you go out for some breakfast tomorrow morning? Just us? My way of making up for the dinner?"

The look on Bryan's face showed how disappointed he was, but it soon melted away, "That's fine by me. I'll just see if I can get in touch with Zach and perhaps see if he wants to catch up…"

"Zach? Your cousin?"

"Yeah, remember he moved here last year with his wife" Bryan stated, "I won't be late"

"No worries…just phone my cell phone when you're on your way back to the motel. It's just that this is a new town and I don't want anything to happen to you…" Maggie whispered.

"Like what?" Bryan laughed, "You are such a worrier Mags! You need to chill out more"

She smiled feebly and warmly gave him a hug, "Yeah…be careful"

He gave her a small friendly kiss on the cheek and exited the room. Tracey came in from the doorway and stood beside her friend, "He'll be fine Maggie. So, are you ready to go to Alice's house? I think Will is there…I heard her talking to her son on her phone"

Maggie firmly nodded, "Yeah, let's go"

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for there being no Freddy in this chapter. But he will appear soon! It's just that I have been re-writing this chapter a few times as I have forgotten what direction I want to take this story. But I'm okay with it now. Please review, thanks!


	9. Goodnight Bitch

**Author's Note**: To clarify this story is set just about a year after Freddy vs. Jason - summer/autumn of 2004.

**Chapter 9: **Goodnight Bitch

Maggie and her friends soon arrived at Alice's home, anxious as to how they'll explain their connection to Freddy and Maggie's relationship to Krueger to this young man Will Rollins. Tracey knocked the front door and stepped back waiting for the door to be answered. There were footsteps from behind the door and slowly the door creaked open, revealing a tall brown haired teenager, "Yeah, who are you?"

"Um" Maggie spoke up, "My name is Maggie Burroughs. These are my friends Alan Reynolds and Tracey Deane. We're here to speak to your mother Alice?"

"Jacob!" Alice called from behind him, "Would you let them in!"

Jacob apologetically smiled and moved out of the way, allowing them into the small hallway.

"Mind your manners" Alice warned, "These are the people I was talking to you about. Will is in the living room with my friend Yvonne. She was the girl I was talking to you about earlier that helped me defeat that bastard the last time before I left Springwood"

Jacob cleared his throat, interrupting, "So, you're his daughter?"

Maggie nodded slowly, "Yeah. I'm his kid"

Before he could ask any more questions Alice slapped his softly on the back of his head, "I told you before…manners. Now go into the kitchen and make some coffee"

"So, whose this guy called again?" Tracey asked.

Alice sighed, "His name is Will Rollins. He told us about what happened last year with Freddy. It seems that Lori was pulled into a coma by Freddy about two nights ago, just after the little girl Megan was murdered. Will isn't taking it very well. Jacob found him in his apartment ready to take a mouthful of sleeping tablets. Jacob thought he was trying to commit suicide and phoned Yvonne. Then Will told them about what happened with Krueger. We've told him what happened between us and Krueger"

"Fucking great…this is going to be so hard on him when he finds out about me!" Maggie scoffed and fiddled with her adoption certificate and drawing, "You think I should tell him?"

Doc soothingly rubbed her shoulders, "Maggie you'll be fine. You know he's bound to find out sooner or later. It would be wise to let him hear it from yourself straight away"

She gave a curt nod and followed Alice into the living room where Will and Yvonne sat on the sofa, talking quietly. "Will…Yvonne, these are some new friends I've met in Central City. Maggie Burroughs, Alan Reynolds and Tracey Deane. I invited them back to Springwood as they seem to have the same problem we do"

Will glanced at the new arrivals and then back to Alice, "What you mean by that?"

"You, Alice and Yvonne aren't the only ones to have faced Freddy. We have too" Tracey stated simply.

"What?" Will cried.

Doc sat in front of the young man, "We fought Krueger about five years ago in Central City. My friend Maggie discovered that he had slaughtered all the children and teenagers of Springwood"

Yvonne glanced quickly at Alice who solemnly nodded. They were right they hadn't defeated Krueger all those years ago, like they believed so.

Will shook his head, confusion reading on his face, "Why did he go after you?"

Maggie inhaled deeply, unfolding her adoption certificate, "It was because of me. He lured me to Springwood. He needed my help, he needed my mind to get out of Springwood. He wanted to start his killing spree all over again in a new town"

"Who are you?"

"Well, you see I prefer to be called Maggie. But Freddy doesn't like that name. He prefers Katherine Krueger. I'm his daughter"

Will waved his hand in discord, "You can't be…you're making this up! Freddy doesn't have a kid"

"I wish I was making this up. But I'm not. See? it's a very long complicated story that I'll tell you in more detail later" Maggie placed the adoption paper and drawing in his lap, "I drew that picture in the orphanage before I was adopted. It's the same orphanage that you and Jacob worked in a few days ago. I've come back to Springwood to try and find a way of stopping him. I've been having nightmares over the past year. Not of him, but they're connected to him"

Will stood from his seat, "Oh, god. That was what Lori means"

Alice nervously glanced at Maggie and her friends, "What do you mean Will?"

"Lori keeps muttering something in her coma. Something about a little girl. She keeps saying…'don't bring her back'"

"Me" Maggie sighed and closed her eyes comprehending exactly what it meant, "Lori must mean me. Don't bring me back. Well, it's too late. I'm here"

"Nah" Yvonne hissed, "It's probably Krueger playing games with her! You know how he likes to fuck with your mind!"

Doc leaned forward in his seat, musing over what Will had revealed, "I think Maggie is right. The John Doe had dreams of a little girl with red ribbons, a pink dress and brown hair when he was in the shelter. It was Maggie's younger self. I'm assuming that this girl Lori is talking about in her dream is Maggie when she was a child"

"Well, whatever it means we can't do anything about it now. There must be a way of waking Lori up!"

"What hospital is she in?"

"The general hospital. I work there and I'm due on a shift in about half an hour. I can bring you to her room" Yvonne answered grimly. Tracey glimpsed at Doc and Maggie, wondering if she should tell them her idea. "Um…I was thinking about a way to wake Lori up"

Both doctors gave each other anxious looks before Maggie spoke, "Tracey it would be too dangerous if it's what we think your idea is…"

"Please Mags. I can get into her dream no problem. Remember I got into Spencer's dream with the John Doe safe enough"

Doc shook his head, completely disagreeing with her course of action "Yeah, but this is different this time. Lori is in a coma and there is a chance that Freddy could trap you in her dream and then you'll be in a coma too. You know the chance of it happening is high especially with Freddy about"

Jacob titled his head to the side, intrigued, "How do you know so much about dreams?"

"I'm not just a child psychologist. I have studied and researched dreams and nightmares for the last twenty years also. I use dreams to help my patients face their problems"

"I think the best plan is to go to the hospital see how her condition is and perhaps make a plan to pull her out of the dream" Alice proposed.

The group silently agreed and divided themselves into groups to travel in the cars. Yvonne and Jacob l would travel in Alice's car while Alice and Will would travel with Maggie and her two friends.

"Lori's father knows about Krueger too. He works as a psychologist in Westin Hills on the outskirts of town. His wife was murdered by Krueger a few months after they moved here. They live in 1428 Elm Street"

"Fuck" Tracey grumbled softly.

Maggie glanced at Will, "There's a very dark history behind that house. Freddy lived in it before he died and well from what I could find out since the mid 1980s it hadn't been lived in since"

"That's right" Alice agreed, "You dream of it when you have nightmares of him"

"Why would he have murdered Lori's mother? And most importantly how? I mean if they had just moved into Springwood, she wouldn't have know anything about him"

"Well, from what Dr Campbell has mentioned to me after our confrontation with Krueger, it seems that there were rumours flying about regarding an old town legend when the town reopened. Perhaps Mrs Campbell found out about this legend and then had dreams about Krueger. Dr Campbell said that even though the authorities were destroying anything linked to Krueger such as newspaper articles there were still a few details that they failed to erase" Will started. He leaned back in his seat, thinking of that night when he saw Mrs Campbell tossing and turning in her bed and them long slash marks strangely appearing on her body. "I saw it happen. At first I thought it was Dr Campbell who had killed his wife, but it wasn't. It was Freddy. My friend Mark knew a little about Krueger too. His brother found out and began to have dreams, soon Freddy must have killed him. Mark was admitted to Westin Hills were I met him, he told me bits and pieces of what happened to his brother. In Westin Hills we were prescribed a drug called hypnocil. We escaped from the hospital and went back to Elm Street to visit Lori just after the murder at her house. Then Krueger got to Mark"

"I don't get it" Tracey mused, "I mean if Dr Campbell knew about Krueger then I'm sure he would have known about the history behind the house"

"Perhaps he didn't know" Alice intervened.

Will glanced at Maggie in the rear view mirror, "He's going to be in for a shock when he finds out about you"

"Hmm, I know" she replied, "I just want a few select people to know about me. I don't want the whole town finding out that Freddy's daughter is in town! The media will have a field day"

For the rest of the journey to the hospital they remained in silence. Maggie and Tracey studied the town amazed at how prosperous and full of life and vigour. "I think Dr Campbell will be at Lori's beside. I'm sure there would be a room for all of us to talk to him privately"

"No problem"

The two cars pulled into the car park stopping near the entrance. They climbed out of their cars and gazed up at the large storey building in front of them. The reception area was a hustle of activity with patients waiting to be seen by doctors or nurses. The group made their way to one of the elevators at the far side of the large room. Once inside the lift Tracey felt an overwhelming fear, "I hate lifts"

"We'll be at the floor in a few seconds" Maggie reassured her.

At the fifth floor the elevator doors slid open and quickly Tracey made her way out, breathing a sigh of relief. Yvonne glanced down the corridor then turned back to Alice, "I've to go to my ward. I'll phone you later when I'm on my way home to my apartment. Let me know later how it went"

Alice nodded and hugged her friend goodbye. "So, where is Lori's room?"

Will gestured for them to follow and began to head down the corridor to their right. Several side wards were on each side of the hallway, while at the far end was an entrance to the Intensive Care Unit. There were several more side wards. Doctors and nurses hurried by discussing patients progress or lack of. They took a sharp left into a small room where Lori was situated. The young woman lay motionless on the bed, her chest hooked up to a heart monitor and her arm was attached to a drip. Her face was scattered with long gashes and her eyes and cheeks were horribly bruised as though she had been repeatedly punched in the face. Upon her upper chest where another five to six deep lacerations that were wrapped in bandages, however you could faintly see blood seeing through the bandages.

Maggie was the first to speak, "My god"

Will gritted through his teeth, "We've got to wake her up"

"What about the hypnocil?" Jacob began, "Can we got give her them to stop her from dreaming?"

"It doesn't come in liquid form, just tablets" Will replied solemnly.

Dr Campbell suddenly appeared in the doorway, extremely tired and stressed, "Excuse me? Will who are these people?"

"Dr Campbell. Theses are some new friend's I've just become acquainted with. You know Alice Johnson and her son Jacob" Will muttered.

"Yes" he replied, "I remember them. Who may I ask are you three?"

Maggie smiled warmly and outstretched her hand to shake his hand, "My name is Doctor Maggie Burroughs. These are my friends Doctor Alan Reynolds who is also my work colleague. This is Tracey Deane and old patient of ours"

They exchanged hand shakes as Maggie took a deep breath, her face turning stern and serious, "Doctor Campbell, I know we have just met but we have something to tell you about our connection with this town. Also, there is something important you need to need to know about me"

Dr Campbell curiously glanced at them then back to Will who slowly nodded, "You need to hear what they have to say"

He sighed and gestured with his hand for Maggie and her friends to follow, "Please this way, there is a private family room where we can talk"

"I'd like to come along too. I have something that I'm sure you'd want to know too" Alice quickly interjected.

The doctor nodded and headed down the corridor swiftly followed by Maggie and company. Dr Campbell turned into a side room and stood at the window, watching as the new arrivals and Alice filed into the room, "So?" he started, "What do you want to tell me?"

"Well…we know why your daughter Lori is in a coma" Doc said simply, "It's to do with a certain man called Freddy Krueger"

His eyes went wide with astonishment as how they could know about Freddy, "What? How did you know? You're not from Springwood, I would have recognised your faces"

Maggie nodded, "I know. We're from Central City a few miles from here"

"How could you have found out that bastard?" Dr Campbell hissed through his gritted teeth.

Maggie took a quick glance at Doc and Tracey before replying, "He lured me and a few of my patients back to Springwood. I didn't realize they were in the van until I nearly crashed it. It was trap to get me back to Springwood"

The bewildered man glared at her, confused, "You? Why would Krueger want you?"

"How much do you know about him?"

"Just his killing spree when he was alive and what I found out from the sheriff and mayor. They gave patchy details about some of the deaths in the early to mid 80s. That's all I know. Is there more I should know about?"

"Hmm" Maggie murmured, for some reason she didn't believe him, "So, you know nothing about his family?"

"What f-family?" Dr Campbell replied, trying to keep his voice firm, "He didn't have one"

The three friends from Central City glanced at each other, either Dr Campbell knew or he was a good liar. Maggie folded her arms across her chest, glaring at the man, "I think you're lying. Maybe you're not telling us everything you know about Krueger. You see me and my friends know that Freddy did have a family. He married a woman called Loretta Johnson. They had a child called Katherine. But you see she was adopted shortly before the court case and renamed Maggie Burroughs"

"You?!"

"Yes, me"

Soon the doctor was pacing the floor, disturbed as Maggie had found out her true identity, "How could you have found out? The Mayor and the Sheriff were adamant that everything about Krueger's family was destroyed"

Maggie laughed bitterly, "Well, they weren't about to destroy the evidence when this town was in ruins! You should sit down, it's going to take a good while to tell you about what happened"

**x x x x **

Deep within the depths of her coma, Lori hung a few inches from the ground by two long thick chains that were wrapped around her arms. She wearily lifted her bruised face up to watch Freddy as he glared into the fires that raged inside the rust furnace. The orange and red flames flickered wildly distorting as it revealed the room where Maggie was explaining her story to Dr Campbell. Freddy smiled and stretched out his bladed claw as if trying to touch her. "My little girl. Home at last"

Lori gasped, not believing what she heard, "What?"

He arched his head to the right, glaring at her, "Well, it's about time I told you bitch. You see that little girl" he pointed towards the mirage of little Katherine as she silently sat on the floor playing with her tattered doll and then back to Maggie, "Her name is Katherine. That's her now, all grown up with her pathetic fucking friends. You see Lori, Katherine is my daughter. They took her away from me when I was alive"

"No" Lori spat, "You're lying! You don't have a child!"

Freddy shook his head, waving a single blade in discord, "I do. And now she's back. I'm going to show her, her true self! But before I can welcome her home properly…I'll have to deal with you for the last time. Goodnight bitch"

She tugged feebly at the chains, "Get away from me"

Freddy chuckled darkly and advanced towards her, his blades clicking feverishly with wicked intent.

Back in her side ward Lori's heart rate began to dramatically increase as indicated by her heart monitor. Will and Jacob alarmingly glanced at each other. "I'll get Dr Campbell" Jacob muttered, rushing out of the room. A sharp scream erupted from Lori as her body started to convulse and shake, reacting to what was happening in her nightmare.

Will reached out and grabbed Lori's hands, trying to restrain her. "Lori! Please wake up!"

Jacob darted back into the room followed by his mother and the others, "What's wrong?" she cried.

"It's Freddy! He's attacking Lori!" Will cried whose grip on Lori was broken as a strong invisible force knocked him backwards.

Lori's wounds rapidly started to reopen as if her stitches were being torn apart. Blood seeped from her fleas and suddenly her body arched upwards her arms reaching out for help. "We've got to get her out of there!"

Will, Doc and Dr Campbell went to her Lori again slapping her face several times, a feeble attempt to wake her from her nightmare. But it was useless. The tormented teenager let out another deafening scream and without no warning blood gurgled from her mouth, trickling down her neck. Four deep stab wounds were suddenly punctured into her throat as though Freddy has plunged his claw into her throat. Blood sprayed from her throat soaking onto the bed clothing and her nightgown. Doctor Campbell staggered back a few steps, staring blankly at the corpse of his daughter. He had lost his wife to that bastard and now his world was completely destroyed as that monster had taken away his only child.


	10. Wait and See

**Chapter 10:**Welcome Home 

Two hours had passed since the death of Lori. Sheriff Robert Craven and several of his officers has arrived at the hospital. The sheriff knew exactly what had happened and he was adamant that the truth wasn't revealed to the press or the general public. He ran his right hand through his short brown hair that had touches of grey at the sides; he had been the sheriff of the town since it began to be rejuvenated back in early 2000. Before that he had been a member of the local police establishment after moving to the town in 1977 as a young twenty two year old. He moved from the town in the mid 1990s when the youth of the town was mysteriously dying and disappearing.

He cast a curious glance into the private family room where Dr Campbell and Will were being comforted by people he hadn't noticed before. Who were they? Why were they so concerned with Dr Campbell? He didn't remember Dr Campbell mentioning to him about any new friends or relatives going to visit him?

"Excuse me sir" a young officer called, "The press are waiting for your statement"

Robert Craven closed his eyes and adjusted his stone coloured police shirt and black tie. He hated the fucking press. What was he going to say to keep them happy and get them off his back? It had to plausible and realistic. It would have to be something simple, like the patient had some complications to her treatment and there was no foul play involved. He took a breath and marched onwards, knowing that it would have to do.

Inside the family room Maggie and Doc were trying to console Will in the wake of Lori's death. Tracey stood at the vending machine in the corner slotting coins in for more cups of coffee. Alice and Jacob sat Dr Campbell's side as he stated blankly at the floor, "You have to have to help us Dr Campbell. I understand that is a hard time for you…but you can't let your daughter die in vain"

His head lurched up from the ground, "Miss Johnson…please leave me alone" he stood from his seat, "I have to talk to the Sheriff and explain what you have told me"

Alice gulped and threw an anxious glance in Maggie's direction who also seemed rather disturbed by this. She quickly rose from her seat and gently grabbed his right arm, "Please Dr Campbell my friends and I would prefer to tell our story ourselves and I'm sure Miss Johnson feels the same way"

His blank expression was swiftly replaced with anger as he shrugged away her hand. "Lori was doing fine until you showed up! Perhaps you had something to do with it. You've only been in the hospital for half an hour and then she died. Maybe you and Freddy are conspiring together. I mean his blood runs through your veins!"

Maggie and her friends watched as he stormed out of the room. Maggie knew that he was in shock and traumatized by the sudden death of his daughter. But she never believed that he would react in such a harsh way towards her.

Tracey jumped to her feet, enraged, "What the fuck was that all about?"

Doc clutched Tracey's hand, tugging her back to her seat, "Tracey he didn't mean it"

"Doc's right" Alice interjected, "He's just so distressed about what has happened to Lori that he is just lashing out at people"

Maggie sighed, "Yeah, but I'm sure there will be other people in this town who will assume and believe that I'm conspiring or working with Krueger"

"I'm sure people won't find out about you Maggie. I'm sure if you tell the sheriff about yourself that he'll make sure that your true identity is a secret"

She reluctantly nodded.

Will and Jacob stood, "Mom, I'm going to take Will back home. That ok?"

Alice meekly smiled, "That' fine, I'll come with you. I hope you don't mind Maggie. Are you able to get back to your motel?"

"That's no problem"

Alice turned to leave but her exit was blocked by Sheriff Craven, his face weary but stern. "Please sit down. No one is to leave this room without my consent. It's my job to find out what exactly happened to Miss Campbell and whether any of you are connected to it"

Alice slid beside Jacob, her heart beat beginning to increase with each passing second. She looked over at Maggie who seemed to be rather calm, probably due to Doc reassuringly rubbing her back. "How long will this take?"

The sheriff closed the door and then sat down facing them, "As long as it takes. Right, now Will I know why you would be at the hospital as you were in a relationship with Miss Campbell. But for you all" he waved at the others, "I'm not sure why you would be here. Care to elaborate?"

The group gave each other nervous glances. "Firstly my name is Miss Alice Johnson" Alice leaned forward in her seat, "And secondly to put it simply, we know how Lori was put into a coma…and we know this town's dark secret that you and the mayor have been trying to keep hidden"

The sheriff laughed, "Really? What dark secret is that?"

"Freddy Krueger" Maggie said.

At the sound of the name being mentioned he jerked his head in her direction, his eyes narrowing in rage, "Don't you dare say his name out loud"

"Will I whisper it instead?" she snapped back.

"No one knows that name, especially not damn strangers from out of town"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Well, I've known about him since the late 1980s, I've had a few run ins with that bastard. I used to live in Springwood. My son Jacob" she pointed at Jacob, "myself and my friend Yvonne survived and left Springwood in late 1989"

The sheriff leaned back in his seat as Alice explained how she was connected to Freddy, how he ruthlessly killed Kristen in front of her and how her friend had managed to pass her 'dream power' over to her before she perished. Then the events afterward in which Freddy murdered her friends, Shelia, Debbie and her brother Rick. The supposed defeat of Freddy by herself and Dan. But it was a false hope as he soon came back invading the dreams of her unborn child Jacob. Then how Freddy began to use Jacob to get to his victims, Dan, Greta and Mark. But Alice and Jacob managed to stop Krueger's plan by the help of Yvonne and his dead mother, Amanda.

There was silence as Sheriff Craven mused over what had been told to him. It was astounding what he had just heard. He knew that there had been a few people who had fought against Freddy in his dream realm and had defeated. He remembered clearly when he was an officer under the command of Lt Thompson how the Lt's daughter Nancy had spoken of being stalked in her dreams by some horribly scarred man with knives for fingernails. He and many others just assumed that the girl was delusional and that she was just in shock after the death of her friends. Soon after what had occurred in Westin Hills in 1986 he knew that it was something more than just a bunch of crazed teens. After the funeral of Donald and his daughter Craven began to dig deep into the dark history of the town and found out about the death of Fred Krueger and his crimes before he died. Another discovery he uncovered was what had happened to young boy Jesse Walsh who had moved into the old Thompson house in 1985 with his parents and young sister Angela. The young boy never made it, he was found dead in his bedroom while his girlfriend was also found in her room. It was seen a joint suicide. Craven knew that after the events of 1986 that it Jesse and his girlfriend Lisa were murdered as rumours were flying about that the Thompson's old home 428 Elm Street was haunted by the spirit of Freddy who had lived in the house before his fiery death.

The sound of Alice's voice broke through his thoughts, "So, what do you have to say about what I told you?"

He shook his head slightly, "I can't believe it. I never once believed that I would actually meet a survivor from what had happened in the late 80s. I thought he had murdered all the youth of this town"

"Not everyone" she turned to face Maggie, "If you think my story is unbelievable just wait until you hear what Dr Burroughs tells you"

"Another survivor?"

Maggie nodded once, "Yes. Me and my friends are. This is Dr Alan Reynolds and this is Miss Tracey Deane. We luckily managed to survive after confronting Krueger. But for me I confronted him under different circumstances. I'm sure you know about his background"

He agreed.

"He tricked me into coming to Springwood. He lured me here and used me…used my mind to get out of this town. I arrived here in late 1999 perhaps autumn time. The town was literally a ghost town. There were people…adults, but no children"

Craven nodded sadly, "I know. I heard about what had happened. I was transferred in 1996 or well actually I put in for the transfer. During that time there were a lot of suicides, mysterious disappearances and accidents. I knew deep down it was him. But I never done anything about it"

"Well, you should have" Tracey whispered.

Doc scolded her, "Tracey, mind your mouth"

Maggie angrily glanced in her direction, "When I arrived here I was with a young man. He had a severe case of amnesia. I found out he was here from a newspaper article he had. Unfortunately a few of my patients stowed away in the van. I told them to drive back home to Central City. But something happened. It seemed that they couldn't get out of the town and when night time came they made their way to an old house on Elm Street. His house. The John Doe eventually began to remember bits and pieces and I found out abut this town and about Krueger and his family" her eyes narrowed slightly as she noticed the Sheriff's face tighten with worry, "Um, Freddy killed two of my patients and the John Doe…he was the last teenager in town. But as he was dying in my arms he told me that Freddy didn't have a boy as he thought…he had a little girl. I never thought anything of it. So, Tracey and I went home and told Doc all about it. It seemed that the rest of my colleagues didn't know who Spencer, Carlos or the John Doe were. It was as though they were erased…they never existed. Only Doc knew as he was in control of his dreams. I left the shelter and arrived back to my mother's house and discovered an adoption certificate from Springwood. She never even told me. I knew that once I fell asleep that I would unearth the truth. Krueger was there and told me that I was his daughter…Katherine Krueger. That's what he named me when I was born. Here is my adoption certificate if you don't believe it"

The sheriff glared at the piece of paper, "Fuck"

Maggie laughed bitterly, "You thought that you could keep it secret? That I wouldn't know or find out?"

"I…I thought that the mayor and sheriff of the town had destroyed everything. I mean when I left there were plans being considered of wiping out of all the information on him and his family. When I arrived back in 2000 I found out that Sheriff Turner had died…or well he was murdered about two months after I left in 1996. He was the main person behind the plan to destroy everything about Krueger and his family"

Doc rubbed his chin, "Freddy got to him before he could do anything about it. He was making sure there was information about him in the town and he wanted to make absolutely sure that Maggie found out about herself"

"Clever daddy, huh?" Maggie sneered sarcastically.

"Did he tell you about your mother?" Craven asked.

Maggie nodded, "Well, I found out for myself. I went into his mind and found some of his memories. I'm sure the last memory I saw was one that he didn't want me to find out about"

The sheriff gave a curt nod, "I found out through some old police records"

"Did you ever find her body?"

"No, we have no clues. He must have…"

"Yes" Maggie interjected, "I think I understand"

He stood from his seat. "I know you have just arrived in this town. But please keep a low profile. I know you want to stop him, but we have to keep his name a secret. If any of the teenagers find out about him then this town will be damned to hell again. This is my direct line number if you wish to contact me with any suggestions or any help with your plans. I'll try my best to give you any assistance"

Alice took his number off him, "Thank you"

"Good night" he nodded politely and left the room.

The group stood from their seats, tired from the night's events. "I think we should meet tomorrow morning at 9am? I'll meet you at your motel. Then we'll decide what to do next"

Maggie and her friends agreed and said their goodbyes to Alice, Jacob and Will.

"I think I may need to let Bryan know soon. I mean I don't' want to, but…" Maggie suggested.

"True" Doc murmured, "But it has to the right time"

She nodded and the trio left the room. They walked towards the end of the corridor, but Maggie was pulled back by Dr Campbell. "Dr Burroughs. I want to apologise for my outburst earlier"

Turning to face him, her face softened, "its ok. I understand"

He smiled feebly, "What motel are you staying at?"

"It's at the edge of town. I'm not sure what it's called, but it seems to be recently built"

"I think I know the one you are talking about. I have a few calls to make to my supplier"

"Supplier?" Tracey mused.

"Yes. He produces the dream suppressant hypnocil. I'm sure Will has mentioned it to you. It hasn't been passed by any medical authority and for the last twenty years sine its production it is legal to sell or use in any form"

"Then how the fuck can he produce it?"

"He has his ways and a few good connections. I'll let him know we need a batch of the drug as soon as possible and hopefully he will come too. Good night" he replied and departed towards the direction of the morgue"

"Great" Tracey muttered, "We're only here a few hours and all this has to happen"

They began to walk onwards with Doc leading the way, "You didn't expect an uneventful first night, did you?"

"It would have been nice, yeah"

Thirty minutes has passed and they had arrived back at their motel. Doc appeared in the doorway of the girl's room, "I think Bryan is asleep. I had a quick look in the room"

"That's good" Maggie yawned.

"I think we should get some coffee and stay awake tablets. I know it's only like 3am but we will need it for tomorrow to stay awake" Tracey proposed.

Maggie took of her navy jacket, "I'll stay here. I need some time to think"

"Are you sure? I mean what if…" Tracey stared at her with worry.

"I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen. Anyway you won't be that long, about half an hour right?"

Doc nodded and took Tracey's arm, "She'll be fine"

Reluctantly she followed him out of the room leaving Maggie to her thoughts.

After half an hour Doc and Tracey were heading back to the motel with a good stash of coffee and about three to four caffeine and stay awake pills, "What do you think the plan is to kick that motherfucker's ass?" Tracey questioned.

"Well, I have a few ideas" Doc said from the driver seat, "But I need to discuss them with Alice and Dr Campbell. I need to know if my theories have been tried before"

"Oh, so does it involve them books you brought with you?"

He nodded and glanced at her. It was a mistake on his part as they both didn't seem to notice a large nail protruding out of a piece of wood in the middle of the road, directly in their path. As they drove over the wood there were two loud bangs, as the front right and back right tyres burst. Doc gripped the wheel tightly and swerved to the right, pulling to a stop at a lay by. "Damn it"

Tracey rolled down her window and peered out, "We got two flat tyres"

"Yes, but only one spare tyre" Doc stated.

Tracey scowled, "Fuck. I think I saw a garage about half a mile back"

"Then the quicker we get towed the sooner we can get back to the motel and Maggie"

Maggie stretched her weary arms high above her head as she sat on the chair beside her dresser in the corner. She had considered taking a valium to help calm her nerves, but knew in her present exhausted state that taking one would more than likely to cause her to fall to sleep. But she couldn't risk it. Leaning her head back against the wall, she mulled over what plans Doc had in store. She had noticed that he had brought the majority of his books on dreams and on them demons. The plan of pulling Krueger out of the dream again and blowing him up wasn't an option as it failed. She knew and as well as Doc that the source of the problem wasn't to do with Freddy but it was the dream demons and if they manage to destroy them then perhaps they could end this nightmare once and for all.

A small cold hand rested neatly on Maggie's knee, that of a child. Slowly, Maggie moved her head down to stare at the familiar face of little Katherine. She gulped, she was asleep.

Little Katherine lifted her hand and pointed at Maggie, "You shouldn't have came back"

"Why? What's going to happen?"

Katherine timidly glanced around the room, pondering whether to say or not. But she froze as the in distance there was the distinct sound of metal upon metal. She scurried backwards and warned, "Wake up"

Maggie sprang to her feet and rushed after the child as she bolted out the door, "Wait!"

She took one step through the door and knew it was mistake. What faced her was not the car park of the motel but the dilapidated and old hallway of her old home on Elm Street. She halted in her tracks and whirled back to the door, but it slammed shut in her face. Clutching the cold handle she tugged and turned at it without any success. "Damn"

Turning cautiously she carefully studied the room. The carpet was ripped and stained with dark stains, more than likely blood. The wallpaper was peeling away from the cracked and worn walls, while the stairs seemed to be broken and pieces of the carpet were ripped away revealing sharp nails and other objects pointing upwards. She took a side step into the living room. There was fire burning brightly in the fireplace, while the sofa was smashed to pieces with pieces of wood and fabric scattered around the room. In the kitchen area a few rats and slugs were crawling over several plates of food, causing Maggie to gag in disgust.

Moving onwards she halted in the middle of the living room, wondering where the hell he was? Was this some damn trick? A trickle of blood landed on her shoulder startling her as she swirled her head upwards towards the ceiling. As the flames flickered from behind she could faintly see the outline of a body, wedged to the ceiling. She covered her mouth with a shaky hand, knowing who exactly it was. Instinctively she jerked back as the body fell to the floor with a sickening crunch. It was the John Doe, his chest and stomach punctured with holes that was steadily seeping with his blood. "My god"

Maggie screamed as the body twitched and jerked to life. The John Doe pulled himself to his knees and smiled maliciously, "Remember…me?"

She took a deep breath and backed away, "I know it's _you_

He laughed and stood, his body distorting back to it's true form, "Of course…you'll never forget your daddy, will you Katherine?"

With each step she tried to keep her distance from him. In the back of her mind she knew that Tracey and Doc should have been back at the motel and would have woken her up. Freddy tapped his blades reading her thoughts, "They had a little car accident"

"What?" she hissed.

"Them two fucking friends of yours. But they're alive for the time being" he waved his bladed glove disregarding them, "Now, are you going to give daddy a hug?"

"Keep the fuck away from me" she snapped.

He waved his index blade at her face, annoyed, "Now, that's no way to speak to your father"

Maggie took a few quick steps back until her back was pressed against the wall. Freddy grinned and edged closer. As Maggie closed her eyes she braced herself for the worst. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. There was no rush of pain and no blood spilled from her flesh.

She allowed her eyes to open and noticed that his bladed glove had not moved from his side. Surprised she looked up at him, "What? Aren't you going to kill me? I mean that's why you dragged me back here for…to finish me off! Isn't it?"

His burnt lips curled into a smile as he cackled, "Really?"

"Yes"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to punish you for betraying me…again, but I have something else in store for you"

She swallowed, "What's that?"

Smiling darkly he reached out to grab her wrist, "You'll have to wait and see" She darted to her left out of his grasp, but tripped backwards falling over another bloodied corpse. Shrieking loudly she crawled backwards while studying the cadaver. It was a boy of about eighteen with short blond hair, his right wrist had been slashed open revealing his artery that had been ruptured with blood flowing out onto the floor. Her eyes slowly gazed up at Freddy's right hand expecting to see his glove covered in the boy's blood. But it wasn't on his hand. He pointed at her own right hand that was now fitted with the glove. "As I've said to you before…it's in your blood"

She opened her mouth to scream.

Maggie jolted awake in her seat and fell onto her hands and knees face drenched in sweat. Stifling a sob she reached for the side of the bed and began to pull herself up to her feet when the TV on the table in front of the beds mysteriously switched on. Shivering she crouched on her knees and gulped in alarm as the plug wasn't in. The screen was full of static and soon faded away into red and green stripes. There was as small click and then it changed to a local news station. A grim looking woman stared straight ahead, "There has been a report from Westin Hills that one of their patients was found dead in his room. It has been suggested that the young man named Lawrence Yates had committed suicide"

Maggie gasped and collapsed to her knees, as a picture of the young man appeared on screen. It was the same boy from her dream.

: I haven't written such a long chapter in ages. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks. 


	11. Spread the Word

**Chapter 11: **Spread the Word.

"You've got to tell us what happened Maggie!" Tracey pleaded. She stood at the bottom of the bed, glaring at her friend. It was now past 8am and Tracey and Doc had just arrived back at the motel room. They were surprised to see Maggie standing at the doorway with her hang bag hung over her shoulders and suitcase at her side. The immediately knew that she had fallen asleep and had no luck in getting any information out of her about what she had dreamed of.

Maggie ignored her and marched towards the door, but Doc instantly stepped in her way, his arms crossed over his broad chest, "No, you don't. You have to tell us what happened, we need to know"

Tears began to swell in her eyes as she stared back at him; she sniffled and took a deep breath, "Nothing happened. And if something did happen, then you don't need to know. Please move out of my way"

"You're lying Maggie, I know you" He remarked, "You're running away from this _again._ You know Maggie, it doesn't matter where you run to; he will always be there in your mind"

"Please" she begged, "I just want to go home"

Three figures appeared behind Doc. Alice, Jacob and Will. They glanced at Maggie then at the suitcase beside the door. "What's going on Maggie?" Alice asked.

Maggie grasped the handle on her suitcase and stood up straight, staring sternly at her, "I'm leaving, I'm going back to Central City"

"Why?"

She didn't reply and looked away, biting her bottom lip. "She had a nightmare" Tracey intervened, "We came back here and found her shaking and sobbing, she wouldn't talk to us. That's why I called you over"

Alice gave a small nod, "So, what did he do to you? What did he say?"

Maggie flinched, not wanting to say. "I c-can't cope with this. I just want to leave this fucking town!" She began to march towards the door, but her arm was caught by Alice who shook her head in discord, "Fucking tell me Maggie! Or are you just going to keep running from him? If that is the case then you're just like him, a fucking coward!"

It was as if a switch deep inside Maggie's mind had been flicked, there was a slow steady surge of anger flowing through every vein of her body. Her brown eyes glazed over with rage as she stared defiantly at Alice, her lips curling up in disgust, "Don't you dare call me a cowards, you understand me?"

She received a small nod from Alice who loosened her grip on her arm. Maggie quickly shrugged her away and stormed past her out into the car park with her suitcase in tow. Tracey rushed out of the motel room, "Maggie, wait!"

Ignoring her Maggie began to pick up her pace, but after a few metres she slowed to a stop beside a small bench. "I thought I could do this Tracey, but I can't…I thought I had enough strength to come back here. But once I saw him…it all evaporated" she looked at her friend, "You should have heard what he said to me…"

Tracey tugged her friend down to sit beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Maggie, I know you're afraid. I am too, hell we all are! But we're here for you, don't you forget about that"

Maggie sat up and brushed away a few stray tears, "I know Tracey. But there's something else. I don't know what it is, but I have this gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen and I don't like it, not one single bit"

Tracey solemnly nodded; curious as to what this 'something' was and when it would occur, perhaps it was just the shock of meeting Freddy so quickly that had caused Maggie to become so fearful and shaky. "As long as you keep awake, you'll be fine. It's going to be hard for all of us, so that's why we have to stick together if we have any chance of beating that fucker"

Sighing softly, Maggie recognised that Tracey was right. She had to stay and fight; it was the only way, "You're right. I'm just being stupid. I'll have to apologise to Alice, I feel such a jerk for reacting that way"

"C'mon" Tracey muttered and pulled Maggie up from the bench. Trailing the suitcase behind her Maggie followed Tracey back to the room. Alice sat patiently on the bed for them to arrive back. She looked up as they walked into the room. Tracey closed the door and ushered Maggie forward, whom cleared her throat, "Alice, I want to apologise for shouting at you. I'm just upset and my head's all over the place after having that dream. I'm sorry"

"It's okay; I know you're not a coward. I never meant it, I'm sorry too"

They both smiled and shook hands. Maggie sat down beside Alice, while Tracey, Doc, Jacob and Will gathered around on what seats they could get, "I guess you want to know what I dreamed of. Well, I was tricked into going into the house. I slowly made my way into the living room and froze in my tracks. I felt some type of liquid falling from the ceiling. I touched my shoulder and saw that it was blood. I jerked forward a few feet and turned up to the ceiling. There was a body hidden above, I knew instantly who it was. It was the John Doe. Um, it dropped from the ceiling and crashed to the floor. God, I could hear the bones cracking"

She paused and took a deep breath.

"Go ahead" Doc encouraged.

"The body began to twitch and jerk to life. He uh, crawled towards me and I realized it was Freddy. I told him that. He just laughed at me. God, I hate his voice…that gritty hoarse laugh. Fuck! Um, sorry" she muttered and slowly looked at Tracey and Doc, "He stood and turned back into his true form. You two had a car accident, yeah?"

Doc nodded once, "That's right"

"Well, it was planned. Krueger told me that he did it, he didn't want you to come back to the motel and wake me up" Maggie stated.

"That bastard" Tracey seethed.

"What happened next?" Alice questioned eager to find out more.

"He um, inched towards me. I tried to back away but was soon pressed up against the wall. I just closed my eyes and braced myself for what I thought was going to come. I thought I was going to be a goner, but he never even laid a blade on me! I asked him why and she said that it wasn't that he didn't want me to be punished for betraying him again. It was just that he had something else in store for me. He never mentioned anything else about it, just for me to wait and see" she closed her eyes thinking back to what had happened next, "I just jerked away from him as he was reaching out to me. I stumbled backwards and fell over a body. It was a boy probably aged about eighteen or nineteen. His right wrist was cut opened; there was blood all over his hand and arm. Freddy murdered him, but when I looked up to him he didn't have his glove on. I instinctively glanced down at my right hand and saw it fitting neatly on my hand…it was covered in the boy's glove"

"So, Freddy didn't kill him? It was you?" Jacob asked, his face consumed with puzzlement. His mother turned to face him, "No Jacob! It was Freddy; he was screwing with Maggie's mind, that's all"

"Yeah" Maggie agreed, "He said to me that to remember that it was in my blood. That's when I woke up. I was just so shaky, I couldn't stand" she pointed at the television set, "That's when the TV set switched on, but it wasn't plugged in. I knew his presence was in the room. I stared in horror at the news announcement that came on. It was about a suicide in Westin Hills. The same boy from my nightmare"

"It's like another memory he's feeding you" Will remarked.

"Yeah" Maggie quickly nodded, "And what he said to me is making me wonder what if there is a part of myself that is like him?"

Tracey scoffed loudly, "That is a load of bullshit. You know that's not true"

Maggie stared at her friend and smiled warmly. Mentally she tried to reassure herself that she was nothing like Freddy, but there was a small nagging feeling in the dark depths of her mind that told her to consider otherwise.

"Did you get the boy's name?" Doc asked, "Perhaps we can phone Dr Campbell and see what information he has and maybe offer him our help?"

Placing her hand against her forehead, Maggie thought back to the news report, "It's something like…Yates. Larry Yates…? No, it's Lawrence Yates"

"OK. I'll phone Dr Campbell"

Maggie began to make her way to the bathroom, "I'm going to get a quick shower. I promised Bryan I would take him out for breakfast. I don't want him to feel as though I'm neglecting him"

Alice stood from the bed, "No problem. We'll meet up later, say 1pm? How about we meet at my house? We'll try and get Dr Campbell to come along"

Maggie silently agreed turning to Will, "Do you know when Lori's funeral is? I know I didn't know her, but I'd like to pay my respects"

Will smiled grateful for her act of compassion, "It's on Thursday. The wake was going to held at the house…but it has been changed to my apartment. It seems more appropriate. Dr Campbell has decided that he selling the house on Elm Street. Personally I think they should bulldoze it down"

Maggie nodded, "I won't be long. If Bryan comes in just say I'll be half an hour or even just leave him a note. I'll see you guys later" She headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Do you think she's okay?" Alice whispered over to Tracey.

"Yeah, she's fine. I think it was just the shock of having that nightmare. I mean, she was probably a bundle of nerves about confronting Freddy for the first time in five years. So, I think it hit her hard that she confronted him so soon"

"I think we should get something to eat and some coffee. There is a café just down the road, we can get some breakfast there" They concurred and slowly filed out of the room, leaving a small note for Bryan and Maggie.

**x x x x**

On the corner of Elm Street in the last house adjoining Oakwood Drive lived eighteen year old Shaun Patterson. He was one of the teenagers who had first dreamt of Freddy when arriving in Springwood five years ago. He was admitted to the Westin Hills psychiatric hospital approximately five weeks after his first nightmare of Freddy. It happened just after he saw his twin sister being murdered by Freddy in his dream. Both he and Suzanne had been having bizarre and disturbing dreams of a burnt man with long blades for fingernails after hearing and finding out about him. And after five weeks of terrorizing them both, Krueger decided to take the life of Suzanne. Shaun had woken up in a frenzy and had stormed into his sister's room to find sprawled on her bed, with her neck slit open. His parents assumed that Suzanne had committed suicide and disregarded Shaun's irrational assumption that she was murdered in her sleep by some un-dead child killer. But of course, they knew about Krueger and once Shaun mentioned Krueger's name they admitted him to Westin Hills after the advice of Sheriff Craven.

It was a very hard thing to do, but they had to for the safety of their son. After two years of dream therapy, drug treatment - particularly the use of hypnocil - and counselling, Shaun eventually forgot about that terrible night and was released from the hospital. But whenever he would ask about his sister's death, his parents would simply say it was a horrific accident. He had managed to live normally for the last three years. But recently over the last three to four days the dreams had began again. He didn't know what or why it was happening to him. Shaun just knew that the girl in his dreams was his twin Suzanne and that there was something that his parents weren't telling him.

Two nights ago, he was visited by a mysterious man covered in third degree burns, wearing a dirty brown fedora hat, red and green sweater with a bladed glove on his right hand. The burned man who called himself Freddy Krueger informed Shaun that his sister didn't have an unfortunate accident, but was actually murdered by his hands and Shaun would die too unless he agreed to help Krueger and do some errands for him. He may have seemed a little bit selfish, but Shaun didn't want to die and would do anything to prevent it. And so he agreed. Freddy said that the plan was simple. All he wanted Shaun to do was make a few little letters enclosed with information about who Freddy was and his crimes and a painting of what Freddy looked like. Shaun woke the next morning and investigated on the internet and in the local library about who Freddy was. He found snippets of information on Krueger, but most of the main details were missing or blanked out. But he had put together a short piece about Krueger from what Freddy had mentioned to him. He also painted four good sized figures of Krueger for each envelope.

He was to address the envelopes to three people; all of them were Lori Campbell's friends. Samantha Cole, Naomi Sanchez and Janet Higginson. Just several hours before at 2am Shaun had went on a late night stroll and posted each letter to their houses in person. Shortly after doing so, he ventured up towards the graveyard and visited Suzanne's grave, praying to her to forgive him for what was doing and to ask for her protection against Freddy if any thing were to happen.

It was now just past half nine and Shaun was wearily trying to keep awake, slugging his can of diet coke back. He gazed drearily into the long rectangular mirror pinned to his bedroom wall. His brown hair was damp with sweat and his brown eyes seemed void of life, he was so tired. All that was running through his mind was the thought of getting a few hours rest. But then what if Freddy decided to alter the deal and kill him after all? He yawned loudly, covering his mouth.

_No_, he thought to himself_, Freddy wouldn't go back on the deal. Okay, we never actually shook on it, but I **believe** him. Once he knows that I had followed his plans down to the last detail then he would leave me alone._

Well, Shaun didn't know that Freddy had one last errand to do and what would happen after that, well only Freddy knew…

Across the neighbourhood Janet Higginson sat on her cream bed, perplexed and worried at the contents of the envelope that was spread across her lap. It was odd that someone would send her a letter detailing the crimes of some child serial killer named Freddy Krueger. She looked down at the painting that she understood to be the man who committed the crimes. But his skin looked different with dark red and brown figments, as thought his skin was scarred or burned. A slight shiver went up her spine and she swiftly folded up the picture and slid it back into the envelope placing it on her side dresser. What kind of sicko would do that? She didn't need this type of bullshit after Lori's death. She slowly leaned back into her bed, taking a quick glance at her clock. It was nearing 10am. She had planned to meet up with her friends Naomi and Samantha at 1pm for lunch and after not having much sleep last night she knew a short sleep would do her the world of good. She reached over to her grey alarm clocked and programmed it to go off at 11am. Snuggling against her pillow she allowed her eyes to droop shut and within mere minutes she was asleep.

Approximately ten minutes later she slowly awoke and slowly licked her parched lips. She climbed off the bed and ventured out of her room, in need of some liquid refreshment.

The envelope on her side dresser was mysteriously blown onto the ground and as if by magic the folded picture of Freddy slid out. It unfolded out and the painting of Krueger began to twitch to life, the colours of the painting began to dribble off the paper onto the cream carpet. Soon the whole picture of Freddy was no longer on the piece of paper and suddenly it began to elongate upwards, forming into a body, Freddy. He stretched his arms high above his arms, grinning satanically to himself. The plan was working so far. Chuckling softly, he looked about the bedroom a plan soon formulating in his mind.

In the kitchen Janet slowly gulped down a large glass of ice cool water. She glanced into the adjoining living room wondering where her mother and younger brother were. Perhaps they were out getting groceries. She rinsed out the glass and placed it on the draining board. She trotted back towards the staircase wondering what she could do to make the next two to three hours to by more quickly. Once in her room she walked over to her pc and pushed the power button on. Her right hand reached out and clutched a small wooden hairbrush and she started to brush her long wavy black hair back into a pony tail. Turning towards her wardrobe she pondered on what to wear. She stepped over and pulled opened the door, browsing through her various jeans, trousers, three quarter lengths, shirts, dresses and other tops. "What the hell do I wear today?" she muttered out loud.

There was a slight rustle from the back of the wardrobe then a slink of something sharp scraping against the wall. She gulped, freezing her actions. Suddenly something pushed forward, parting the railing of clothes. A pair of ice blue eyes stared menacingly at her beneath a dirty brown fedora hat. Freddy sneered, "Want to try me on for size, bitch?"

Janet screamed and jolted back from the wardrobe, stumbling backwards to fall onto her bed. She looked on in terror as Freddy stepped out from the wardrobe, laughing raucously. Janet tried to scarper off the bed, but as if they had a mind of their own the bed covers sprang to life wrapping around her arms and legs pinning her to the bed. She shrieked loudly, but her pleas for help were halted as a long piece of bed clothing soared into her mouth, silencing her. It inched down her throat, stopping a few inches down. She gagged, managing to breath through her nose.

Freddy smirked and lurked above her, his blades twitching at his side. She glanced at the glove, her eyes going wide with trepidation. He chuckled, "That's right Janet, you should be afraid" He raised his glove above her body ready to strike. Janet twisted her head towards the alarm clock, willing it to ring and wake her up from his nightmare. There was a 'whoosh' as Freddy brought down his blades towards her chest, then…

Janet yelped thunderously, jolting up in bed. Her body shook uncontrollably as she wildly looked about the room. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and jumped slightly at the sound of her alarm clock going off. "Damn" she muttered and slammed it off. She thought back to her dream and that burnt man, the smell of burnt flesh made her stomach turn. Then it clicked, the painting! She grasped the envelope and pulled out the picture. A startled gasp left her throat, it was the same guy that she had a dream of. She threw the picture onto the bed and then noticed four long slash marks on her bed covers.


	12. It's Better to Forget

**Chapter 12: **It's Better To Forget

Janet stared silently at her empty cup in front of her. Only a few minutes before it was filled to the brim of strong black coffee. She glanced up at her friends Naomi and Samantha who were quietly whispering about Lori's death the night before. To all of them it was deeply upsetting, especially to Naomi who was the closest to Lori out of all three of them. Despite her powerful efforts to pay attention to the conversation, Janet's thoughts kept meandering back to that nightmare only a few hours before and how those four long gashes appeared on her bed covers. It couldn't have happened from her dream, as that is all it was a stupid fucked up dream.

There a soft nudge in her side and slowly she lifted her head to face Naomi's big brown eyes staring intently at her, "What's up? You've been in a daze ever since we've met up?"

"I'm just a bit confused…" she muttered, "I'm a little freaked out here"

"We all are Jan" Samantha wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder, "Especially after what has happened last night. No one at the hospital has given us any information as how she really died; it's all a big mystery"

"I know, but there's something else…"

Naomi took a bite of her sandwich, "What's that?"

Janet swallowed grimly, contemplating on whether to say. After a few seconds of silence Naomi yet again nudged her in her side, "C'mon, what is it?"

She closed her eyes, letting out a low sigh, "It was a dream…a _nightmare" _her eyes flickered open and she sat up straight, "There was this guy, he was hideously burnt and was wearing this dirty red and green sweater…"

The grip on her shoulder loosened and she turned her head slowly to face Samantha whose face was slowly turning a deathly pale, "W-what?"

Samantha gulped, "Did he have a brown dirty brown hat and a glove on his right hand? But there were knives on each finger, like a claw!"

Janet gave a slow nod, "How did you know?"

"I had a nightmare of him too" the girl breathed and looked across the table at Naomi, "Did you have a dream too?"

Naomi slowly shook her head and glanced away, "No, I haven't slept since yesterday evening"

Janet nodded slowly, "Well, there was something else too. I got these this morning" Her slim hands slid into her jean pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. She spread them out on the table allowing her two friends to study the picture closely, but it only took Samantha a second glance to realise that she had the exact same information as her friend.

"That's him!" Samantha hissed sharply, "He was the guy in my dream, damn it!!"

Janet stared silently at her friend then glanced down at the picture of this 'Freddy' character, she didn't like this at all. Firstly, her and Samantha had received some fucked up mail this morning and now the two of them had the _same_ dream of the same guy. "What did he do in your dream?"

"He followed me about in this huge boiler room. It was so big, like a maze. He was dragging his finger knives along a steel hand rail and my god…it made this awful sound" Samantha dragged her fingernails along the table and gritted her teeth making a _screeching_ sound.

"Boiler room?" Janet grabbed the notes about Krueger and scanned the first few paragraphs. Her eyes went wide with fright after coming across what she was looking for, "That's it! The power plant. It says here that how this guy" she pointed at the picture, "brought his victims to the power plant to murder them. That must be where the boiler room is from your dream"

There was a loud sneer from Naomi. Janet swirled her head around to her and asked, "What about you? Did you receive any stuff like this?"

Naomi quickly leant forward and slammed a few dollars onto the table, "No, I didn't. Would you please wise up! So, you both had the same dream so what? That is all it was"

Janet and Samantha exchanged looks as their friend stormed out of the café into the mizzling afternoon rain. They grabbed the picture and notes about Krueger, before rushing out after her, "Wait! Naomi, what's wrong?"

Naomi sniffled back a few stray tears, her breathing slowly becoming erratic as she gradually came to terms with what they had just discussed in the café. Her mind was all over the place, not just because of Lori's unexplained death. But also because of him.

_Freddy Krueger. _

She too had received the same details about Krueger as Janet and Samantha, but quickly burned them to ashes. She couldn't tell let her friends know about her experiences with him and how she knew of him _long_ before they did. It was five years ago when she was a shy newcomer in town. Naomi was always too curious for her town good and when she discovered little pieces of information about some old town legend named Freddy Krueger, her world began to crumble around her. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut she forced herself not to think about back then when she first dreamt of that bastard and how he had taunted her with those blood smeared finger knives and that dirty gritty laugh. Then the horror when he took someone very close to her. Her best friend Suzanne Patterson.

And now there was this strong possibility that he could come back into her life. She had to do _something_. Glancing over her shoulder at the papers in Janet's hand she knew best option she could do was to destroy anything related to him, then the nightmares wouldn't come back. Then her and her friends would be safe as she knew she wouldn't be able to cope if they were to fall victims to him too. "Look" she turned around to face them, "Our friend has just died and here you two are rambling on about the face you had a nightmare about some weirdo…so fuck!" She reached out and snatched the papers off Janet, "This means nothing! Whoever gave us these if fucked up in the head; it was just pure coincidence that you both dreamt of the same guy. It's nothing but rubbish!"

Janet and Samantha watched as Naomi threw the papers into nearest bin, "You're probably right. It just scared me that's all" Janet shrugged. Naomi nodded, "You should just bin whatever you got this morning, I mean it's bad enough with Loris' funeral tomorrow without having this bullshit being posted through to you two"

Both girls nodded.

"Yeah. I'll do it once I get home" Samantha noted. Naomi smiled feeling a little relieved, hopefully now she wouldn't hear and see anything to do with Krueger ever again.

**x x x x **

Maggie's laugh resounded in the café as Bryan reminisced back to their high school and university years. "You know, I can't believe you remembered that" she chuckled taking another sip of her coffee. They had just finished their meal and the time was steadily approaching half 1 in the afternoon.

She leaned on her elbow as they sat at the long counter and grinned, "Sometimes I miss them days"

"Yeah" Bryan agreed and smiled warmly, "They were good times, weren't they?"

Her grin slowly faded, "Yeah, but there were some bad times too"

"Hey, we're NOT going to think about them are we?" he raised an eyebrow and poked her in the side.

"Honestly" she murmured, "I think I've forgotten them, like I've got amnesia or something"

"You're better to think about the good times. I mean, you don't want to reminisce about them"

"Nope" she shook her head and gazed at him thinking back to her university days, "I don't think I'll ever forget you in that batman costume. You in spandex! That was the craziest party we had in that first year of university"

He straightened up and eyed her cunningly, "I don't know why you are laughing at. You had to wear that cat woman costume I bought you"

"Oh yes that, you were crafty pig! You told me that was the only costume left. But you were lying!"

He shrugged, "Well, aren't I a good liar then?"

Maggie laughed.

"So, what time do you have to meet Doc at?"

Her chirpy and cheerful mood soon turned despondent at the mention of this. Despite the last few hours of laughter and relaxation she knew she had work to do. Glancing at her watch her eyes went wide, "Shit, I'm late. I was supposed to meet him half an hour ago"

Maggie leaned over the counter and ordered another strong coffee to take out, to Bryan's curiosity, but he didn't say much only stood from his seat and handed over several dollars to the waitress behind the counter. "Do you want me to come over with you? I'm free the majority of the afternoon until I meet up with Zach again. We're heading out tonight for a few drinks if you fancy it? You should let you hair down and chill out!"

"Thanks Bryan" she gently squeezed his hand and smiled softly, "But I've got to get started with Doc on why I'm here, I keep putting it off"

He rubbed his chin, "Your dreams, huh? You've never really talked to me about them this morning. I mean, what are they about? Do you remember them when you wake up?"

"Not really" she lied, "It's hard to explain what I dream about. I wouldn't want to worry you about them anyway" She thanked the waitress for the coffee and slowly walked away from the counter with Bryan in tow.

Once outside Bryan placed a hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes, "Why do you think I'm here Maggie? I'm here to help you get through this. I know you don't want to talk about these dreams yet, but you'll have to soon and when you do I'll be here with you until the end"

Maggie gulped. The end? The end of what? His life? When he finally finds out what this all is about and then that bastard would take him away from her. She quickly regained her composure, "You know I don't know what I did to deserve you as a friend. You've been the best thing that has happened to me and you know I wouldn't put you in any danger"

"Look Mags, I'm being serious here. Whatever is happening to you, you can get through it. I know deep down in there" he pointed at her head, "you think you're weak. But we both know that's not true. You're as hard as nails!"

She rolled her eyes in disbelief and slugged back another gulp of her coffee, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You've been through a rough time growing up and you know it"

"I don't want to think about that. You know I have to be honest with you. My…um problem is more difficult than you might imagine. It might be dangerous and I don't want anything serious to happen to you" Maggie stared intently at him.

He took hold of her shoulders and gazed straight back, "Nothing is going to happen to me and if something does, I can handle it. Remember" he began to hum the old 60s theme tune from Batman, "I'm batman!"

She laughed and took another gulp of her coffee "You're crazy"

"You know that's the fourth coffee you've had this morning"

"Just say I have a liking for it" she mumbled.

"An _addiction_ more likely"

"Yeah" she shrugged, "Well, it helps me stay awake"

"Because of the dreams?" he asked.

"Yes, look I'll tell you soon. I just want to talk to Doc about it" Maggie scrunched her cup up in her hand. He sighed and was about to reply when an electronic jingle came from the inside of his coat pocket, "Excuse me" he pulled out his slim silver cell phone and flipped it open, "Hello?"

Turning away Maggie walked over to a small grey bin and threw her cup into it. As she started to turn away a flash of red and green caught her eye. Dread surged through her body as she swirled back to the bin and reached down with a shaky hand to push away her plastic cup.

There it was. The colours _red _and _green_.

The red and green stripes of Freddy's sweater. She clutched it in her hand and lifted it up to her trembling face. It was a neatly drawn picture of him. Folding it up quickly she glanced at the rubbish in the bin and saw another piece regarding Freddy. Snatching it up swiftly she scanned the first few lines and shoved them both into her front jean pocket.

Behind her Bryan was finishing his call, "No problem Zach, I'll see you at 8pm. Bye" he turned back to Maggie as she spun around to him her face tight with worry.

"Are you okay?" he touched her shoulder that shuddered violently, "My god Maggie, you're shaking. What's wrong?"

"Uh" she muttered, "I think I've drunk too much coffee. Can we go?"

"Yeah" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back towards Doc's vehicle. They travelled in silence on the way towards Alice's apartment. Maggie stared with panic as she gazed out the window, her eyes flickering with frenzy towards each teenager or young child that they drove past. Could it be one of them who had that picture and notes about Freddy? Fuck, it could be anyone! All she could do was tell the others what she had discovered and hoped they could find out who else knew about Krueger. But in all seriousness what chance would they have finding them? Perhaps little or no chance at all…


	13. A Stormy Night

**Chapter 13**: A Stormy Night.

"I still can't believe this" Alice shook her head in despair. She glared at the pieces of information about Krueger and the picture of him that Maggie had shown them only half an hour before, "How could anyone else know?"

They sat on Alice's porch at a small wooden circle table. Alice sat facing Tracey and Doc while Will stood near the steps watching as Maggie paced up and down, "I'm not sure. Just be thankful that I found them"

Alice nodded once and glanced down at the sidewalk where Jacob and Bryan pulled up in Alice's car. Jacob lifted out two carrier bags filled with groceries. After much persuasion Bryan reluctantly agreed to go with young Jacob out to get provisions. It was Maggie's idea as she knew he would be constantly asking questions about her dreams and such. But she also understood that he would be angry and even more agitated that he was still no nearer to knowing what was going on with her dreams. He said he was there to help her with her problem. But she had been acting distant about her dilemma and he didn't know why.

Jacob walked up to the porch followed by Bryan who continued straight into the house to help the young boy pack away the groceries.

Alice glanced over at Will an idea popping into her head that just maybe he could know who else knew about Krueger, "Will? Was it just you and Lori who defeated Freddy the last time? Was there anyone else who survived the last confrontation with him?"

The young man slowly shook his head, "No. It was just me and Lori. Have you ever considered that it could be one of the teenagers that first dreamt of him when they came to town when it was being rebuilt? I'm sure you know there are several people coming forward saying that they've been having strange dreams. It could be one of them"

"But most of them were admitted to Westin Hills. It has to be someone who hasn't come forward to the local medical authorities" Tracey mused thoughtfully.

"Perhaps they're too scared to come forward" Doc intervened, "They probably don't want to be subjected to what happened to them when they were in Westin Hills last time. You were there, I'm sure you don't want to go through being there again"

Will sighed, "Yeah. True. But if it was someone who originally had dreams of Krueger then why would they write and draw this?"

"Maybe Freddy is using them. Forcing them more like to spread the word" Alice sipped her mug of coffee, "He knows that none of us will run around screaming his name at the top of our lungs. So, what better way of using of the teenagers who first found out about him? Hmm?"

"Why would they do that? Are they fucking crazy?" Tracey cried.

Maggie glanced over at her friend and hushed her, "Tracey I understand where you're coming from. But they probably believe that if they tell people about him then he would probably spare them. They're probably so consumed in fear that they'll do anything to survive"

"She's right and that's why we need to find out whoever sent these" Alice waved the papers in her hand then slowly began to shred it into small pieces, "I also think we should destroy these properly"

Doc rapped his fingers upon the table, an idea developing in his mind, "I think we should contact Dr Campbell. He has all the records relating to the patients admitted to Westin Hills ever since this town has been reopened. I'm sure we can find something there"

"Good idea. I'll come with you" Will said.

"We'll be at the motel. Will you two be okay?" Maggie asked.

"We'll be fine. Once we receive any information we'll contact you straight away" Doc gave a warm smile and stood from the table, "See you later"

Tracey and Maggie turned towards the front door of the house where Jacob and Bryan appeared. Alice took her son to the side and quickly told him what was happening while Bryan went to over to Maggie, "Maggie are you okay from earlier?"

She smiled as best she could, "Yeah, a little. What time are you meeting Zach at?"

"I'm just waiting on him calling me. Are you sure you don't want to come with us tonight?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway, I appreciate it" she gave him a tender hug and turned away down the steps. Bryan sighed, wondering why she was being so damn distant. Perhaps he should ask someone. He turned towards Tracey, "Tracey. I've been meaning to ask. Do you know what Maggie's dreams are all about? She keeps saying that she'll tell me soon, but you know her she can be so stubborn and keeps everything to herself"

"Believe me Bryan, she'll tell you once the time is right" she replied.

"Let's hope so" he remarked and began to make his way towards Alice's car. Tracey rushed after him and jumped into the back seat beside him and Jacob. She glanced into the sky as the clouds grew an ominous shade of grey, while a loud clap of thunder sounded in the distance. The young blond haired woman stared out the window and muttered under her breath, "It looks like it's going to be a stormy night"

**x x x x **

Another long strenuous 18 hour shift was over and Yvonne was glad. Despite her love for working in the hospital, it was still very tiring. She knew it was one of the downfalls of the job, putting in extra long shifts and to be on call at anytime for emergencies. But in the end it was worth it. She had her whole evening planned out. After arriving home she would indulge in a shower and take several mugs of coffee. Then afterwards she would contact Alice and the others to find out if they were getting any further with their quest in finding any way to kill that bastard Freddy.

At the very thought of his name a sharp chill shot up Yvonne's spine. She let out a stuttered gasp and pulled her dark denim jacket closer to her slim frame. Grabbing her white MP3 player she plugged her earphones into the device and switched it on. Listening to music was always one of her favourite ways to unwind after a long shift at the hospital. She pushed the earphones into her ears and pressed play. A random old classic rock song blared through the earphones. Humming along quietly to it Yvonne pulled the strap of her black bag over her head and headed towards the doorway of the staff room.

As she walked down the corridor she thought about back to the first time she confronted Krueger and how at first she didn't believe a word of what Alice and Mark had told her. She still couldn't even come to terms with the fact that they didn't really kill him, that he was lying in wait until they left the town to come back and systemically slaughter every child and teenagers in the town. Often she wondered what really happened to the spirit of Amanda. Neither she nor Alice ever really knew what happened to her after the last nightmare.

Soon the old rock song faded out and a new song began. The intro to REM's Nightswimming soothed her ears and she turned into the adjacent corridor. There were several side wards to each side of her. As she walked past one of them one of her work colleagues that she knew very well stepped out, scribbling notes down on a clipboard. Smiling warmly Yvonne was about to speak but was taken back as her colleague walked past, not even noticing her. Yvonne slowed her paced until she stopped, puzzled but she knew from experience that after such long shifts you tend to lose track of yourself and forget that people are talking to you. As you've been focusing all your energy on your work. Perhaps her colleague was working too hard. Continuing onwards Yvonne started to softly sing along to the lyrics of the song.

_Nightswimming deserves a quiet night.  
Im not sure all these people understand.  
It's not like years ago,  
the fear of getting caught…_

At the end of the corridor there was a large painted cardboard signalling that the lift was out of order. Letting out a grunt of frustration she turned towards the staircase. The stairwell had large square windows looking out onto the grounds of the hospital. She curiously glanced outside where the bitterly cold rain continued to plummet from the dark miserable sky. Taking cautious steps she steadily made her way down the first flight of stairs. Above her head the bright lights abruptly flickered on and off several times, alarming her greatly as she froze and turned her head towards the windows. They finally switched off leaving her standing still in the darkness. A loud clap of thunder roared outside and a flash of yellow lightening illuminated the sky. As Yvonne stared at out the window she could faintly see the reflection of someone standing on the second step behind her. She let out a sharp gasp and whirled around towards the steps. The lightening flashed again and there he stood. Freddy.

She screamed and ducked out of the way as he took a swipe at her neck with his bladed claw. Staggering down the stairs Yvonne mentally berated herself. She should have known she was asleep when her friend didn't notice her earlier. But she only closed her eyes for two seconds. Hell, two seconds was all that was needed to fall asleep.

Once at the bottom step Yvonne charged out into the reception area that was empty. The heavy rain thundered against the windows and soon the REM song tailed off and was replaced by the haunting eerie lyrics of the jump rope song.

_One, two Freddy's coming for you…_

Yvonne yelled and tugged her earphones out of her ear and threw them away. But the voices of the dead Elm Street children from years ago still continued from outside. She glanced out the window to see the three young girls singing the song while playing jump rope. Taking a sharp turn to the right she rushed towards the two large double glass doors. Pulling at the handle fiercely she discovered that it was locked. She slammed her fist against the glass, "Fuck!"

To her left was a two foot metal bin. She clutched the sides of it and with all her might smashed the back of it into the glass. It cracked, but not enough. There was a loud piercing screech from behind. Shrieking with fright she swirled around to see Freddy walk casually into the room, flashing his blades menacingly in her direction. She quickly turned her attention back towards the bin and door. Again she swung the bin towards the glass and it fissured even more. Taking a small step back she kicked out several times at the glass, finally making it smash outwards.

Falling onto her knees Yvonne slowly slithered through the gap careful not to injure herself. She was almost all of the way through when a sharp shard of glass sliced at her ankle, quickly drawing blood. She yelled out in agony and looked behind her as Freddy was inches from her, surprisingly taking his time. He reached down with his free hand and grasped her ankle, digging his burnt fingertips into her wound. She hissed in pain and with her other foot viciously kicked out at his nether regions. He cursed loudly and staggered back, losing his grip on her ankle. She knew this was her chance and crawled through the glass and scrambled painfully to her feet. Staggering forward she didn't even bother to look back to see if he was gaining on her or not. There was a loud explosion as the glass of the windows and doors were blown out by an invisible force. Glass rained down on her as she raced as fast as she could across the vacant car park.

She stumbled forward and landed on her hand and knees. Glimpsing behind her she was stunned to find that Freddy was not pursuing. She pushed herself off the ground and stood limply, taking long gulps of fresh air. Where was he? Why would he stop now? Was this some sort of sick trick he was playing with her? The silence lasted for a few more seconds as a loud crackle of thunder tore throughout the sky. Yvonne let out a scream and shuddered as the storm grew in intensity, the rain became even heavier and the puddle that she was standing in grew deeper. It was now near three inches deep.

There was another low screech, but she couldn't make out where it was coming from. She held her breath as his coarse, baleful voice broke through the rain, "Yvonne…how about me and you have a little swim?"

She shook her head and began to step out of the puddle, when his hand burst through the dirty water grabbing her leg. A thunderous yell left her throat and with a harsh yank Freddy pulled her down into the water as though the concrete was no longer there. Her fingernails grasped at the gravel, hoping to find anything to free her from his grasp.

He gave her another tug dragging her even deeper into the pool. Her long legs kicked out at him in vain. He chuckled heinously as his clawed glove burst through the water, wrapping tightly around her neck and with one last vicious yank she was dragged into the murky darkness of the water.

Back at the motel Maggie, Tracey and Alice were waiting in Maggie's and Tracey's room. An hour had passed since Doc and Will had ventured off towards Westin Hills and there was still no contact from them. Alice sat near the window, gazing out at the evening rain. "I think Yvonne should be finishing work soon, I'll give her call soon to see if she wants to meet up with us. That means we can all go to the funeral together"

Tracey nodded along with Maggie who leaned forward in her chair beside Alice. "Miss Johnson, why did you come back to Springwood?"

"I'm not sure why" Alice sighed, "I think it was due to some persistent persuasion from Yvonne. I had made a good life for me and Jacob out in Illinois. But a part of me seemed to miss my old life her. This was where I grew up and it seemed like the right time to come home"

"But in hindsight, do you think it was the right choice? Considering what is happening now…"

"I'm not sure" Alice grumbled, "I hope we can beat him again. But it seems that no matter what you do to try and beat him he keeps coming back"

"Yeah" Maggie muttered and took a long gulp of her diet coke. She looked up towards the door as it was rapped three times. Tracey rushed towards it, hoping it would be Doc and Will back with some news. She flung it open revealing Bryan whose face held a stern expression. Behind him were Jacob and another figure, lingering a bit further behind. He motioned towards Maggie, "Maggie, I've found this boy wandering about the car park. He's soaked to the bone and it seems is a bit disorientated. I know you're not officially working, but I couldn't really leave him outside. I hope you don't mind"

Maggie stood from her seat and nodded once, signalling for Bryan to bring the boy into the room. Jacob scurried over to his mother while the figure finally stepped into view.

Shaun Patterson.

His clothes were damp his eyes were blood shocked and held a look of fatigue. He gazed at each of the women, before realising what girl he was looking for. He locked eyes with Maggie, not breaking his gaze as she slowly reached out her hand, "Hello, I'm…"

He quickly interrupted, "I know who you are. You're his daughter"

It was as if all of time had stood still. How could he have known about her? Unless he was the one they were looking for. "I beg your pardon"

He took a small step towards her and gave her an eerie smile, "You're Katherine Krueger. You're Freddy's kid"

She glanced over at Bryan who was completely perplexed. Everything was coming out about her; she didn't want him to know about her this way. "I'm afraid you must be confused. My name isn't…"

"He told me you would say this. That you would deny it! Deny your true identity! You ARE Katherine Krueger, simple as that" he thrust a piece of paper into her chest, "Look at it; it's a picture of your father"

"What the fuck is he talking about Maggie?" Bryan intervened, his patience wearing thin.

Shaun turned around to him and shoved the paper into Bryan's hand, "This is what I'm talking about. Freddy Krueger is her birth father. She's adopted" he looked back and forth between them both, "Ah, I see. She never told you"

Bryan lowered his gaze towards the piece of paper and was about to open it up when Tracey snatched it out of his hand, scrunching it up into small ball. She pointed a finger in the direction of Shaun, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? You asshole!!"

Maggie flinched and gently tugged Alice's arm, "Get Bryan out of here. I'm going to try and reason with him"

She gave a swift nod and darted over to Bryan, "C'mon. Let Maggie deal with him. She'll talk to you later, I promise" He began to protest but Tracey grasped his other arm and both women dragged him out of the room, followed by Jacob.

Maggie closed the door and turned back to him, "Listen, what's your name?"

"Shaun Patterson"

"Okay Shaun. Did you make them drawings of Freddy? And that article of when he was alive?"

"Yeah" he nodded, "I did, he told me to. He made a deal with me that if I did whatever he told me then he wouldn't touch me. He promised. I've done everything he's told me. I've sent them letters out"

"His promises mean nothing!" Maggie snapped, "You've got to believe me. Whatever he told you, you shouldn't listen to him. Once he's finished with you, he'll kill you. You know that!"

He shook his head in discord, "No. That's not true. We have an agreement. I just have to do one last thing for him, then I won't have any more nightmares" Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a white linen cloth that seemed to be soaked in liquid. Maggie sniffed the air, gagging at the smell. It was chloroform. The cloth was drenched in it.

She raised her arms in front of her, trying to calm him. "Please listen to me. Tell me who you sent those letters to!"

"No, I can't say. Anyway, if I do you'll probably won't get to them on time" he glimpsed about the room as if hearing something or someone. From behind Maggie there was a small click as if the door had been locked by something or someone.

He soared forward catching Maggie off guard. Grasping the back of her neck, he firmly pressed the chloroform soaked cloth into her face smothering her nose and mouth. Screaming and thrashing against him Maggie desperately tried to force him off her while trying not to breathe in the vapour. With one final surge of energy she lashed out and elbowed him away. He stumbled backwards and tripped, his head bashing off the side of the small cupboard. With a groan his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell unconscious. Maggie collapsed to her knees and gazed drearily ahead, her vision becoming blurry. She had to get Alice and Tracey as she couldn't bear facing the dream lone. Crawling helplessly she moved a few feet towards the door, but it was useless as she soon blacked out as sleep consumed her.

She woke with a start and groaned as she lifted her head to survey her new surroundings. A rush of immense heat swarmed over her from behind. Curiously she turned around on her knees and peered down the dark passageway. There was a dim mist from ahead and a soft red glow. Climbing to her feet she took a few cautious steps towards the red glow then broke into a slow stride until she found herself at an opening. There was a metal spiralling staircase in front of her leading to the catwalks above. She sighed knowing that if she wanted to save Shaun she had to make a move, quickly. God only knew what her father would do once he got his blades on him.

The boy in question found himself wandering aimlessly around another part of the boiler room. He was still disgusted at himself and at her. Why did she have to knock him out? "Stupid bitch" he muttered to himself.

A short screech resonated from behind and he spun on his heel to come face to face with Freddy. Sneering and waving a blade in discord, Freddy growled, "Now, I won't have anyone speak about my daughter like that"

The young man gulped and cried out in pain as Freddy back handed him with the back of his glove. Shaun delicately touched his wound, "W-wait, I thought we had a deal. I did what you told me!"

"Deal?" Freddy spat, "You really are that fucking naïve! I never make promises to little fucks like you"

Shaun glared in horror and slowly backed away, hoping to make a run for it. Freddy smirked cruelly reading his mind and from behind a long thick metal pipe floated menacingly floated in the air, "Time to get reunited with your sister" With in a blink of an eye Shaun swirled around and the pipe surged forward into chest. He spat up blood and slid onto the floor, death overpowering him.

Back in the motel room Jacob and Bryan stared on in terror as Shaun's sleeping body jerked and shook on the ground. There was a sickening squelch as blood erupted out of a wound that mysteriously appeared on the boy's chest. Jacob rushed forward and tried to apply pressure to the stab wound, but it was worthless. He checked the boy's pulse that slowly withered away. Swallowing the lump in his throat he averted his gaze over toward the two single beds were his mother and Tracey soundly slept, both having agreed to enter the dream to save Maggie and Shaun. "How could that have happened? How could he die like that? He's only asleep for God's sake!" Bryan murmured quietly from the ground.

Jacob looked down at the man as he sat on the ground beside the comatose Maggie an arm around her shoulder, "Um…it's hard to explain. When they wake up they'll explain" he turned back towards his mother, wishing that they could wake up and soon.

Maggie growled softly in the dream, becoming frustrated at the fact that she had been walking around in circles for the last ten minutes. She stopped and glanced up and down the corridor that she was now in. There was an eerie silence then in the distance she could faintly hear the screech of metal. She swirled around and stumbled forward, falling onto Shaun's body. For a few seconds she stared into his lifeless eyes and then let out a long shriek. She scrambled off him and cracked her head in the direction of a harsh evil cackle. Freddy cockily stepped forward and held out his blood smeared claw in a gesture to help her up. He received a stony glare. "Need a hand Katherine?" he smiled.

"Go to hell" she snapped and jumped to her feet, "What are you up to? Who received those letters about you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he sneered and jerked his head towards Shaun's lifeless corpse. The body began to materialise into a white glow, his soul. With a flash the soul flew into Freddy's chest. He let out a deep guttural growl sensing his power increasing ever so slightly. Maggie took a small step back, "What did you mean the other night? About the plans you have in store for me? Tell me!"

He titled his head to the side and grinned, "It's to do with your mind"

"Mind? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Just say, I've seen some rather interesting things in your mind…some memories that you've kept buried. I'm going to help you remember them"

She licked her lips nervously, getting worried by this statement. He chuckled and leaned against the wall craning his neck over his shoulder, sensing something. "Ah…two little piglets are here"

Maggie straightened up becoming alert. A strange sensation swept over her body, as she too sensed their presence. Her eyes went wide, "Alice. Tracey" Freddy glanced at her, surprised at how she could know that, he flashed her a wicked smile, "Time to get reacquainted with them"

Her fists clenched at her side and she took a step forward, "You keep away from them" and rushed towards him ready to strike. But she soared through him as he faded away, but not before giving her a conceited wave with his bladed claw.

Alice and Tracey's body slowly appeared in a small five by five foot lift. It was very old, rusty and on the ground was the remains of bodies from previous victims. Tracey groaned out loud and turned to Alice who muttered, "We're in a lift"

"No shit lady" the young blond haired woman snapped.

Alice glared at her. "I'm sorry, I just hate lifts" Tracey replied.

"OK. Let's see if it is still working" Alice pressed a random button and there was a strained groan as the old rigidity lift juddered to life. The metal cable groaned and creaked as the lift slowly ascended the shaft. Tracey rubbed her hands nervously she moved closer to Alice. The older woman reassuringly put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "Relax"

She nodded and there was a few minutes of silence then the lift halted to a stop. Tracey shivered and from above there was a loud bang followed by maniacal laughter.

Alice lifted her gaze towards the ceiling where there was a small grating perhaps two foot wide by two foot length. She could see the outline of the figure standing above them. She knew in an instant who it was. Freddy.

"Alice…Tracey" he snarled.

"Krueger" Alice hissed with venom, "You bastard! Where's Maggie?"

"You mean Katherine" Freddy corrected, "She's about. I have to say Alice, hasn't Jacob grown? He looks just like his father Dan"

"Fuck you Freddy!"

He let out a mad cackle and grasped the thick metal cable suspending the lift, "You know what they say girls. What goes up…must come DOWN!"

Both women apprehensively glanced at each other.

_Twang!_

Tracey jumped and turned towards the lift doors, knowing exactly what Krueger had in store. Alice wildly looked about and grabbed hold of the metal railing and with a strong pull wrenched it off the wall. She whirled around to the lift doors and poked the tip of the metal bar in between them. Tracey clutched the metal pole and both of them began to heave the doors open ever so slightly.

_Twang! Twang!_

There was a violent shudder as the lift shook and fell down a few inches, the cable starting to wither away. Tracey cried out and pulled harder, opening the doors wider. They both saw that the lift was a few feet of the floor. Alice knelt down and used her hands to push the doors wider and crawled through the gap. She squeezed and squirmed further through the doors. There was another metallic groan and suddenly the lift dropped two feet. Alice screamed and was pushed forward by Tracey. With a small cry Alice rolled out of the lift and then scurried back to help Tracey out.

_Twang!_

Tracey slid forward and grasped Alice's outstretched arms. She slithered out a few feet and cried out as the lift plunged down another few feet. Alice's grip tightened and with one final tug she dragged the young woman out of the lift.

There was a metallic snap as the cable broke, sending the lift falling into the depths below. A figure rushed towards them. Maggie. "Are you two okay?"

Tracey took a deep breath, "Now you know why I hate fucking lifts!"

Maggie hugged her friend and helped her up. A deep growl of discontent came from behind them. They turned to face Freddy. Alice took a defensive stance as she stepped forward, "What are you planning for Maggie?"

"You'll find out soon" he sneered. His blades flicked in the direction of Maggie who quickly doubled over in agony. Vision upon vision of decayed bodies, severed flesh, rotten remains of children and other bloodied corpses flashed before her eyes. All of them were his victims, his memories. Alice rushed to her side while Tracey charged forward in anger. He smirked and raised his blades. She ducked and spun on her heel kicking him fiercely in the chest. He cursed and slapped her viciously in the face. She staggered back, regaining her balance.

Maggie glanced towards Tracey and Freddy, "Alice you can pull us out, can't you? You've mentioned it to me!"

"I don't know! I haven't tried that before. I think I can only pull people into my dream!

"You have to try!" Maggie cried, "Concentrate!"

Alice nodded and grabbed Maggie's hand, her gaze falling upon Tracey as she continued to battle Krueger. Tracey hissed as he slashed at her right arm, inches above her wrist. He towered above her and lifted his blades for one final attack. Alice closed her eyes and whispered, "Wake up"

In a flash the three women vanished from the dream. They jerked awake. Maggie pushed herself towards Tracey who nursed her injured arm, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad"

Bryan went to Tracey's side with a first aid kit from the bathroom. Alice shuffled over to Maggie and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What did you see in them visions?"

Maggie dourly turned to face her, "I'm really sorry Alice, but it's Yvonne. I saw her…she's dead"


	14. A Matter of Trust

****

Chapter 14

: A Matter of Trust

Billy Morris had seen countless funerals take place in Springwood Cemetery. At the ripe old age of 59 he had witnessed families and friends grief and tears over the loss of a loved one. And every time his heart went out to them. The majority of the funerals over the last thirty years were of children and teenagers. Billy knew who how the youth of the town were dying. Anyone who had lived in Springwood over the thirty to forty years knew about Krueger.

Up until about six or seven years ago the cemetery was starting to become overcrowded. There was barely any more room to bury the children or teenagers. Some of the Springwood parents during the 1990s decided to have their children's remains cremated and scattered somewhere of special importance from their life. However, the majority of them wanted their children to be laid to rest. A quick proposal was put forward for the council to purchase the land to the east of the cemetery enabling them to expand.

After 1999 the killings and mysterious deaths had ceased and the new mayor of the town suggested to Billy that he could retired, seeing as he seen in a way too much death over the years. But Billy declined as he didn't want to leave HIS cemetery. He had worked so long and hard over the years to keep it beautifully kept. To make sure that the graves were well presented and preserved. He had a great respect for the dead and their resting place. It the most honourable thing he could do to pay his respects.

He stood several feet behind the mourners attending the funeral of Lori Campbell. He took his black cap off his head and bowed his head as the service began and placed both his hands on the top of his long spade. His light grey eyes flickered to his left were two of his work colleagues quietly talked to one another. Coughing abruptly he caught their attention and glared at them both. "Show some respect" They slowly gave a apologetic nod towards the grey haired man and turned back towards the service.

Just outside the boundary of the Cemetery Maggie had just finished telling her long and painful story to Bryan. They sat on a small wooden bench across the road from the large black iron gates of the Cemetery.

They were both dressed in dark attire and seemed edgy. Their friends Doc and Tracey had decided to go into the Cemetery with Dr Campbell and Will for Lori's funeral, while Alice and her son Jacob had left town just for the day to visit Yvonne's parents in the neighbouring town of Greenwood to tell them of the tragic news about their daughter's death.

Bryan glanced at Maggie's adoption certificate again his eyes gazing over notes. He slowly looked up to his friend whose eyes were red from crying. Maggie nervously shifted on her seat and played with the edge of her navy dress. It had been hard on her to explain the circumstances around her adoption. She doubted that she would ever get over that day in the garden, it would always be there carved into her psyche for the rest of her life. Looking quickly at Bryan she knew that he was very sceptical about the part about her father coming back from the dead to get his revenge. The look on his face was the exact same as hers when the John Doe told her about Freddy five years ago. She thought it was _crazy_ and Bryan more than likely held the same opinion.

"Bryan please" she muttered, "Say something. Anything"

Placing the adoption certificate down he took a deep breath, "I don't know why you couldn't tell me that you were adopted Maggie. I mean I'm your friend. I've been your best friend since high school. We've told each other everything. You know we have"

"I know that any maybe I should have told you after I found out. But it's just…" she trailed off, looking away.

He reached out with his right hand, turning her back to face him. "But what? Why didn't you tell me?"

Clutching the adoption certificate Maggie folded it away into her handbag, "I was afraid, ok? At that time I was trying to come to terms with who I was and who my real parents were. I thought that if I told you that you wouldn't see me as Maggie Burroughs anymore"

He shook his head, "You should have trusted me. I will always see you as Maggie Burroughs, no matter what anyone says. It's just that…"

"What?" she cried, tears beginning to trial down her face. "You don't think you can trust me anymore? Is that it?"

"No" he began but she cut in, becoming slightly agitated, "I know you're angry at me. I can understand that. And I know that you probably can't trust me anymore"

Bryan shifted closer to her and gently clutched her shoulders, "Maggie stop it. Listen to me, I'm not angry at you. I'm just hurt that you couldn't tell me about you being adopted. But I'll come to terms with it. I will" he smiled softly and grasped her hands squeezing them tenderly, "As for the trust situation, it'll take a bit of time"

She began to shake and withdrew her hands from his grasp, wiping at the streams of tears falling from her eyes. "Please don't do this to me Bryan. I need you. Don't ruin our friendship over my foolishness!"

Bryan's face softened and he pulled her into a warm hug and whispered, "I'm not going to end my friendship with you Maggie. You'll always be my friend" she nodded as they broke the hug. She looked up at him as he sighed. "It's just that the other things that you've told me. About dreams being real and that your father is lurking in the depths of people's nightmares to terrorise and then murder them. Well, you know me I'm not into the paranormal or any of that psychic shit. If I can _see it_ and _feel it_, then it's real"

She laughed, "That's exactly what I thought when the John Doe first told me about all this Krueger stuff. I thought it was the most craziest thing I had ever heard. But when I saw Spencer fall down that hole with that pit of fire at the bottom and then when I was watching the John Doe die in front of me, his body being pierced by them invisible spikes. I knew he was right" wiping her eyes with a small handkerchief she continued, "He knew something wasn't right before he got his memories back, he didn't want to go back to Springwood. I was too eager to help him out and well in a way by trying to help him I ended up leading him to his death"

"Whatever way he died, it wasn't your fault. It was a very unfortunate accident"

"Accident?" Maggie snapped, "It wasn't a damn accident. It was cold blooded murder! He was murdered in front of me. You saw what happened last night to Shaun last night, yeah?"

"Yeah" he casually shrugged.

"Then you must believe me!" Maggie declared "You have to trust me on this one!"

Bryan leaned back in his seat, "I think what happened last night was just a random freak occurrence! You're probably listening too much to Doc about tall these mad dream theories he has. You should try and cut down on how much you hang about with him. You shouldn't take what he tells you too seriously"

Shaking her head vehemently she replied, "No, Doc's not crazy! Neither am I or Tracey. This is real. Dreams are real and now that you know about him he'll start to enter your dreams and haunt you. Then when the time is right he'll go in for the kill"

Pushing himself from his seat Bryan quickly walked away and mumbled, "Yeah Mags. Whatever"

Instantly she ran after him and grabbed his right arm, swinging him back to her. "Don't you walk away from me! You have to listen Bryan. I beg of you!"

Bryan grunted and motioned for her to continue, "Go on"

"I want you to do something for me" she pleaded softly, "Go back to Central City. You're in danger if you stay in Springwood. If you start to dream of Krueger then he won't stop until he takes you away from me"

"You want me to leave you?"

"Yes, you don't know what the dreams are capable of in this town. Believe me" she steely replied.

"I'm NOT leaving you" Bryan retorted, "Not after what you've told me about yourself. You may have not told you were adopted five years ago, but now that I know I'm not going anywhere. You need me. So, I'm staying"

She gave an aggravated sigh, "Damn. Look, when we get back to the motel me and Doc are going to sit and have a long talk about this with you. If I can't get through to you then maybe he will"

"He can try" Bryan shrugged, "But I still won't believe in all this dream bullshit that you're telling me"

Maggie gave an icy glare and yelled, "It's not bullshit Bryan!"

A few mourners arriving late to the ceremony glanced at the duo as they passed. Maggie cringed, feeling embarrassed and they both headed down towards the main road approximately hundred yards away. "Look, I think I need a day to think about what you've told me. I'm going to be staying at Zach's house tonight. I'll phone you tomorrow ok?" Bryan muttered and glanced down towards his cousin's parked silver jeep.

"Just stay awake tonight. Please, promise me that ok?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly on her cheek, "Yeah. See you tomorrow Maggie"

She stood and watched him jog down towards the jeep. Maggie closed her eyes and began to walk her way back to the motel her mind fearing the worse.

Back at Lori's grave the priest had just about finished the funeral procession. He blessed the mourners and quietly went across to offer a few final words of comfort to Dr Campbell, Loris' father. Will gloomily watched as Naomi, Janet and Samantha placed a single red rose each on top of the casket. All of them were in black attire their eyes red and puffy from the countless tears they had shed throughout the morning. Several of Lori's other college friends and neighbours lingered at near the grave, silently saying their farewells. Quietly the crowd began to disperse, leaving Will and Dr Campbell standing at the grave. Will stared blankly at the casket with a small pink rose in his hands. He couldn't grasp the fact that she was gone. It was too surreal. Kissing one of the petals softly, he murmured softly, "Love you Lori" and took a few steps forward to set it on top of her casket.

A cool hand gently clamped down on his broad shoulders. Glancing over his shoulder, Will noticed Dr Campbell at his side, "I know how much she meant to you, Will"

"Yeah" the young man replied huskily, "She was everything to me, I really loved her. I'm really sorry for your loss Dr Campbell. I swear to you, I'll make him pay for what he did to her" he outstretched his right hand to shake Dr Campbell's firmly.

"We'll both make him pay" Dr Campbell responded sternly. They gave one last solemn glance at the casket and then sauntered away from the graveside down towards a small walkway.

Billy Morris waited patiently, even though the graveside was empty. But still he knew that some people would occasionally venture back to the graveside to have their own private time with their departed friend or family member. He had seen it far too many times before. He would wait until the time was right and then he would carry out the hard and often despairing job of laying the casket into the ground.

On a small pathway approximately fifty yards from Lori's grave, Janet, Samantha and Naomi had decided to rest just in front of a few large oak and sycamore trees. A chilly wind swept throughout the graveyard making them shiver violently as they consoled each other as best as they could.

"C'mon, we have to be strong for one another. We have to stick together. It's what Lori would have wanted us to do" Samantha calmly stated and gently placed her left arm around Janet's shoulder squeezing it tenderly. She gave a small sharp hissed and withdrew back slightly to both Samantha's and Naomi's surprise.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing" Janet shook her head, "Just a small wound that's all"

"A wound?" Naomi responded, becoming concerned, "What wound?"

The young woman sighed, pondering whether to show her friends her injury. "I got it last night" she turned towards Naomi, "Look, I know you told me to forget all about what was sent to us in the mail yesterday morning and the dreams me and Sam had. But I think there's more to it than meets the eye" Slowly, she rolled up the sleeve of her black knee-length dress up to her shoulder blade. Underneath was a small bandage that she pulled to the side to reveal four small lacerations, each of them parallel to each other.

Her two friends stared at the wound with worry and then back to Janet who straightened up in her seat, fixing her garment. "I had another dream of that guy last night. He attacked me again and well when I woke up I received my nasty little injury as you both saw"

"So, you're saying this creep gave you this injury. That the dream was real?" Samantha half shrieked.

Janet hushed her and nodded, "Yeah, exactly. I'm starting to get really scared now. I'm afraid to fall asleep for some strange reason. I have this gut instinct that if I fall asleep he'll be waiting for me again with that clawed glove of his. Did you two have a dream last night?"

Samantha shook her head in discord, "No, I slept like a log" Both girls turned towards Naomi whose face was blank, lost in thought. She blinked once, "No, I didn't..." she began but there was a snap of a twig from behind them. Whirling around on their seats they were faced with a young blond haired woman dressed in dark jeans and black shirt.

Tracey.

Her eyes were wide with alarm and she stepped closer to them from her position beside one of the huge Oak trees, "You know about him don't you? You three know about Freddy Krueger?"

The trio glimpsed at each other, totally confused as to how this woman could know about Freddy. Naomi narrowed her eyes slightly and quickly stood, "Did you send them letters to us? It was, wasn't it!"

"Wait one damn second!" Tracey snapped viciously, "I never sent anything to anyone, you got that?"

"But you know about him" Naomi hissed.

"Oh yeah, I know about him alright. And from what I can guess you three now know about him and your lives are in danger. Real danger"

Janet pulled herself up from her seat and began to walk over towards Tracey, softly asking, "How do you know about him?"

"Me and a couple of my friends had a confrontation with him a few years back. Look, it's better if you three come with me so me and my friends can explain it better" Tracey motioned for them to follow.

"No way" Naomi growled, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"If that's the case I'll have to drag your ass!" Tracey warned and took a step towards her. A figure slowly walked up towards the ladies from an adjacent walkway. Doc. "Tracey, is everything ok?"

She glanced at Naomi and turned around to Doc whispering, "They know about Krueger. I overheard one of them saying that they had a dream of him and that he injured them. They must be the people who received the envelopes from that Shaun guy"

Doc contemplated this and smiled politely at the three young ladies, "Firstly, I'm sorry for the loss of your friend Lori. Secondly, I think we need to talk about these dreams you've been having. As I'm sure my friend has said to you, they are more than just ordinary dreams or nightmares. I plead with you to come with us as me and my friends may be your only chance of survival. I'm a dream therapist and I've been experienced in dreams for the last ten to fifteen years" he held out his hand in a gesture of friendship, hoping it would ease their worry.

The girls apprehensively glanced at each other. This was the first time ever meeting these two strangers and now they were being asked to go with them to god knows where. Janet glanced at the man's outstretched hand, thinking of what he had just said. He was a dream therapist and perhaps he could explain to her what exactly was going on. Slowly and hesitantly she took a small step forward and nodded, "Ok, I'll go with you. I'm a little afraid you know. I just want to know what the hell my dream meant last night"

Samantha was torn. She was always very wary when meeting people for the first time, however Naomi was worse than her. Even though she didn't have a dream of that Krueger guy last night that wouldn't necessarily mean that she wouldn't have one tonight and a small part of her was a little nervous of falling asleep too. And if she did have another dream of Freddy would he hurt her too like Janet? "Um. I don't usually do this. But I'll go with you too. I want to find out if Janet's dream is real or not"

Doc smiled and turned his attention towards Naomi. She stubbornly stood her ground and shook her head, "No, I'm not going anywhere with you two _loonies_! I haven't had any dreams and anyway dreams aren't real"

Janet and Samantha started to try and talk her around, but Naomi pushed past them and grumbled, "See you later" She ran down towards the large metal gates of the cemetery without looking back. All she wanted was to get away from any talk about dreams or Freddy fucking Krueger. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her friends about her past involvement with Krueger, it was just that she had kept it a secret for a long time and felt as though it was no ones business. If in the end she did decide to tell them about her previous dream encounters with Krueger and her time spent in Westin Hills, would Janet and Samantha put their trust in her again? Naomi sobbed and came to a stop beside her car. She would have to give herself a day or so to get Lori's funeral out of her system and then she would contact Janet and Samantha.

"We're sorry about our friend" Janet apologised, blushing. "Her head is all over the place what with Lori dying. She was her best friend"

Doc nodded, "Don't worry. By the way my name is Doc and his is Tracey"

Tracey gave a quick wave of hello, smiling.

"I'm Janet and this is Samantha. Our other friend was Naomi" Janet chirped.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, let's hit the road" Tracey smiled and led the way followed by Doc and their two new acquaintances. Doc and Tracey walked several feet in front of Janet and Samantha , talking quietly to one another. "So, what about Maggie? Are we going to wait on her anywhere?"

"No, she sent me a text message earlier. She is heading back to the motel. Her and Bryan had a talk and well he wants a day or so by himself to figure out what she has told him"

"Oh" Tracey mumbled, "Do you think they'll both be ok? I mean do you think he'll be able to trust her again? It's the last damn thing she needs"

"I'm not sure. We can talk about it when she gets back to the motel" He stated firmly. They turned right out of the cemetery grounds and headed down another twenty yards to their parked car. Tracey climbed into the front passenger seat, while Janet and Samantha slid into the back seats. Doc nervously began to rub his hands together, thinking over what Tracey had just mentioned earlier. She was right that Bryan and Maggie had a strong friendship built on trust. Which was the same with himself and Maggie. They both trusted one another and knew everything about each other. But Doc had always known a little more about Maggie and her past than she realised. And he had never told her about it. He had hid it well for so long and that if it came to the surface then their strong bond would break, for good. .

****

Author's Note:

__

I know it's been so long since I've updated this story. Sorry for no Freddy being in this chapter, but I wanted to ease back into this story with a chapter dedicated to bringing the characters together and to begin to develop a little plot I have in regards to Maggie and Doc. Any reviews, comments, questions…then you know what to do! Hit that 'Go' button! Thanks!

Darkness aka Paula.


	15. New Arrivals

**Chapter 15:**

**_New Arrivals_.**

It was a long and tiring walk back to the motel. Maggie had stopped briefly at a local café for an extra strong cup of coffee to boost her energy for the remainder of her journey. But once at her motel room, an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion took hold of her body. She noticed Doc's car parked in the car park of the motel, however Alice's was not there. She was probably still in Greenwood visiting Yvonne's parents with Jacob. Nearing the door of her room, Maggie could faintly hear the voices of Doc and Tracey. Along with two new ones. Two females. Gently taking hold of the silver door handle she eased the door open.

Tracey sat crossed legged beside two new females on one of the single beds. While Doc leaned against the adjacent wall chatting quietly. They fell silent once noticing Maggie at the doorway. Doc grinned, "Maggie, you're back. Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she nodded quickly and glanced at the two new girls, "I'm fine"

Following her quick glance Doc apologetically turned to Janet and Samantha, "This is my colleague Dr Maggie Burroughs. This is Janet and Samantha. They seem to have the same…_problem_ as we do. They were the ones who received letters from Shaun"

Maggie's face stiffened with worry and she walked over to the two young women, "I take it my friends have told you about him. About Freddy?"

"Yes" Janet replied slowly, "We're still in shock about it. I mean no one told us about him when we came to Springwood. Why do you think Lori never told us about him?"

Maggie placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I'm sure she was trying to protect you from him. She wouldn't have want you to come to the untimely and sad demise of her other friends"

"We have another friend. Naomi" Samantha piped in, "She says that she hasn't had any dreams of Freddy. But we're not sure we believe her"

Doc mused over this and took a step forward, "I think the best option is to try and get in contact with her and persuade her to talk to us. It's imperative that we do and soon"

The two girls nodded in unison standing from the bed, "We'll go to her house and see if she is there" Janet suggested.

"I'll go with you" Tracey chirped, jumping up from the bed.

"Tracey, don't be too forceful" Doc warned softly.

She threw her hands up in defence, "Hey, I'm not _that _bad"

Maggie chuckled, "We know you're not that bad. Just try and use the tactful approach. Nice and calm, yeah?"

Giving the thumbs up Tracey went to her small suitcase, pulling out a blue causal zipped jacket. "What about you two? Are you planning on doing any research?"

"Well" Maggie stretched her weary arms over her head, "I plan on having a nice refreshing shower. I need it after his morning. And then a nice mug of coffee"

Doc pulled out his silver cell phone, glancing at one of the last messages that he received. "Dr Campbell sent me a message earlier. I have to phone him soon. He wants us to go to Westin Hills this evening. It's in regards to two visitors has coming to town"

"Visitors?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. It's his suppliers" Doc replied simply.

Janet and Samantha glimpsed nervously at each other, "Suppliers?"

He gave a reassuring smile, "Dr Campbell has a contact in the state that produces and distributes Hypnocil. It's a dream suppressant. It stops you from dreaming"

"So, doctor Campbell has been administering the drug to the patients in Westin Hills?" Janet asked.

"Well, only to people affected by nightmares of Freddy. From what he told us the drug was brought into Springwood in vast amounts in late 1999. But the supply of Hypnocil has been substantially reduced. Now, there is none left"

"Shit one" Samantha grumbled.

"We'll talk about it later" Tracey intervened, "Let's go and get your friend"

The girls waved goodbye to Doc and Maggie as they left the room, closing the door behind them. Maggie cross her arms and turned to Doc, "I take it they don't know about me then?"

"No, they don't. I think it's better if you told them"

Maggie sighed, "Yeah" and turned towards the bathroom.

"How did it go with Bryan?" Doc asked quickly.

"Not good" she grumbled, half turning back to him. "He says he needs time to think. I think he doesn't trust me like he used to. I mean, what kind of friend am I to keep secrets from him? Huh?"

He remained silent, swallowing the lump that began to form in his throat. If she knew what he has been keeping from her, well it would be devastating. Listening attentively, Maggie continued. "He doesn't believe me about Freddy. I just doesn't hope he falls asleep. I made him promise to stay awake tonight, but I doubt that he will"

"Just keep your fingers crossed that Dr Campbell's associates have some hypnocil available"

She smiled, knowing that he was trying to build up her hopes. "Let's hope so. I'll be out soon"

Half an hour later Maggie stood underneath the warm water that sprayed onto her smooth creamy skin. She softly massaged her arms and upper body with a baby pink sponge, taking long deep breaths of the strawberry aroma of the shower gel. Ducking her head underneath the water once more she let the soapy water trail off her skin down into the drain below. A six foot stained glass door encaged her in the shower. Reaching over towards the small wooden shelf in the shower, she grasped a small black shampoo bottle and applied some of the white gel to her hair. Letting it soak into her hair she began to massage and scrubbed her hair. The feel of the warm soothing water somehow helped relax her tense muscles, washing away her worries and anxieties that had consumed her over the last few days. It was so _good._

She scooped some water through her dark brown hair, rinsing away the bubbles. Very slowly she started to hum a soft melody. It was a song that she had only heard of in her dreams, when she had them horrifying nightmares of Freddy's memories. It was the Elm Street jump rope song. After a few seconds, she sang out gently, "One two Freddy's coming for you…" Once realising this she clapped a wet hand over her mouth, shaking her head furiously. Just why the hell was she singing that fucking song? Let alone think about it?

Switching off the taps she turned around to the screen door and slid it open. Her damp arms grabbed the nearest cream towel and wrapped it around her slim body as she stepped out of the shower.

The rim of the towel hung just below her knees as she stood before the bathroom counter. She quickly turned on the cold tap and leaned down slightly, splashing cool water over her sweaty face. Heaving a long deep sigh Maggie straightened up and gazed at the steam stained mirror. The steam slowly began to evaporate revealing a figure standing behind her grinning maliciously.

Freddy.

She shrieked and swirled around, half expecting to see him. But he wasn't there. Stifling a harsh sob Maggie held her head in her hands and muttered, "Great! Now I'm starting to see him when I'm awake!"

There was a small rap at the door, followed by Doc's concerned voice. "Maggie are you ok? I heard you scream"

"I uh, nearly slipped getting out of the shower. That's all. I'm fine" she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be out soon" she replied, half ignoring his response. Maybe this wasn't a good idea of coming back to Springwood after all. Her apprehension was getting way worse than she had imagined it would be and now she was starting to hallucinate. It seemed to her that it was the beginning of something, but what?

Nearly twenty minutes later Maggie had finished changing into a pair of black trousers with long sleeved grey top and had quickly dried her hair. She opened the bathroom door to see that Tracey, Janet and Samantha has arrived back. "So, did you get in contact with your friend? Naomi?"

"No" Samantha shook her head sadly, "We asked her mom where she was and she said that she hadn't seen her since she left for the funeral this morning. We've tried ringing her, but she won't answer. I don't know how many voice messages we have left"

"Just keep trying" Maggie stated and nervously glanced at her two friends, "I'll tell them now"

"Tell us what?" Janet questioned.

Maggie sat silently on the bed, motioning for the two girls to sit down. "It's better if I tell you this with both of you sitting down" Without wasting another second, Maggie began to reveal the story of her true identity. To say that Janet and Samantha were stunned was an understatement. For several long minutes they didn't breathe a word, trying to comprehend what they were told. Finally, Janet broke the silence, "Wow. This is unreal. Look, I'm sure it's hard for you to tell your story. And even though this is our first time meeting today, you seem a really nice person and I'm not going to judge you just because you're his daughter"

"Yeah" Samantha added, "Me too"

Maggie smiled brightly, "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much that means to me"

Suddenly the door to the room sprung open, startling the group. They spun around to face the worn-out faces of Alice and her son Jacob. Sluggishly they entered the room, Alice leading the way. "What a day" she grumbled and quickly froze as her eyes settled upon the two newcomers. "What have we missed?"

"We'll tell you on our way to Westin Hills" Doc retorted, looking up from his cell phone. "I just received a message there from Dr Campbell. He is there with Will. They have some special visitors they want us to meet. It's do with the Hypnocil"

"OK" Alice turned to Maggie, "Where's Bryan? He wasn't in his room when we passed it"

"He's at his cousin's house staying over for a few days" Maggie stood, "I'll tell you later. Let's get to Westin Hills, I'd like to get this over and done with"

Alice didn't respond and watched as Maggie swiftly walked outside towards the car park. "Is she ok, Doc? Did she fall asleep today?"

"No. She's been awake all day"

She nodded thoughtfully. She couldn't put a finger on it, call it intuition. But Alice knew that something was troubling Maggie.

The dry weather from during the day had changed dramatically. A thunderous rain storm had swept over the town, just like the night before. The grounds of Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital were in the outskirts of the town, in the north. A large stone wall circled around the ground, enclosing the building in. The old tower were Amanda Krueger was accidentally locked in decades before still stood. However, that area of the hospital was restricted and there were only a select few staff allowed into the building that was refurbished during the re-building of the town. The rest of the medical staff worked in the primary building that stood approximately twenty yards from the entrance to the tower. The two buildings were separated by a stone courtyard.

Alice and the rest of her congregation quickly jogged across the car park towards a large archway leading into the courtyard. Thunder boomed loudly above in the black skies as the rain continued to cascade down on them. Maggie jogged slightly slower than the others at the back of the group, her hair damp and sticking to her pale face. Flashes of yellow lightening lit up the courtyard. She strangely came to a stop, sensing something was not right. Craning her neck down to her left she could faintly make out the outline of a body. Another flash of lightening and she could see the cadaver more clearly. It was one a teenaged boy of no more than fifteen. His dark fair hair just hung above his shoulders. He wore sleeping garment s of a plain blue t-shirt and grey jogging bottoms. Down each arm and leg were long thick deep lacerations that bled heavily from just the top of his shoulders and thighs to the bottom of each his limbs. Maggie's mouth gawked open in terror. A cry came from her as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Spinning around she stared shakily into the concerned face of Alice. "Are you ok Maggie?"

"Uh" Maggie took a quick glance at the ground. The body was no longer there. "I'm fine. Just fine" she smiled turning away towards the entrance

Alice said nothing. Maggie was lying. It was written all over her face. Why couldn't she tell her the truth?

She caught up with the others in the main foyer of the hospital were Dr Campbell and Will patiently waited. The doctor smiled warmly, "I'm glad you all could make it. I see that Krueger is starting to effect two more people" he looked quickly at Janet and Samantha, "My two associates from Hypnocil Production Industries are currently having something to eat in the canteen area. I have arranged a room on the second floor for us to talk with them when they are done"

Concurring they began to venture towards the two lifts near the far end of the reception area. Tracey and Alice came to a quick standstill as the silver doors slid open, "I think me and Alice will take the stairs. We'll meet you up there" Tracey mumbled.

Maggie cleared her throat, noticing the bewildered looks from Janet and Samantha, "Just say they had a very bad nightmare involving a lift. I don't think they'll get in a lift anytime soon"

After meeting on the second floor they walked briskly down the busy corridor towards one of the group therapy rooms Dr Campbell had kept free. A young dark haired male orderly stood outside waiting for them. He pushed open the door and was thanked quietly by Dr Campbell who gestured for his guests to step inside. The walls of the room were of a pale cream and rather spacious. A long rectangular window overlooked the grounds of the hospital. In the middle of the room was a large oval table, with twelve chairs set out.

Janet and Samantha sat beside each other, with Doc and Tracey sitting to their. Alice and her son sat facing them, with Dr Campbell and Will beside them. There were a few seats left for the two new guests and Maggie. She stood gingerly at the doorway, feeling a deep unease about the room. It felt to her that something had happened between these walls many years before. A horrifying and deathly act.

"Maggie are you ok?" Doc called over.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy" she quickly went to her seat avoiding the alarmed glances from him and Alice.

"Dr Campbell. They're coming now" the orderly called form outside the room.

"Good, then show them in" he grinned.

He turned around and stepped out of view talking quietly to the newcomers. Slowly, they stepped into the room. The first man to enter was in his late 40s with blue eyes, greying hair and thin black rimmed glasses. His face was stern, yet friendly. He was dressed in a dark navy suit and dark tie. In his right hand was a small case and a brown file was tucked neatly under his arm. To his left was a tall African-American man in his early forties. His hair was black with a neatly trimmed moustache and beard. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and cream shirt. He smiled politely at the group.

The oldest of the two gentlemen had a close encounter with Freddy himself, years before when he worked in Westin Hills as a Doctor. His colleague had worked in the hospital too but as an orderly. However, he did not know of Krueger's existence until he was informed by his friend a few years later.

The two men were none other than Dr Neil Gordon and Max.

**Author's Note**

So, we have two old characters from NoES 3 coming into the fold. I have always liked the character of Max - especially as I really like Larry/Lawerence Fishsburne. (If you haven't seen him in Event Horizon you should, great sci-fi horror movie!) It's a pity that there weren't more stories written involving Max on here Freddy will appear soon.


	16. To Dream or Not To Dream?

**Chapter 16**: To Dream or Not To Dream?

Doctor Neil Gordon and Max took a few silent seconds to study the group sitting around the table. Friendly yet curious faces stared back at them, when finally Neil broke the silence. "Hello., My name is Dr Neil Gordon and this is my close friend and work colleague Max"

Max smiled, "Hi"

Quietly they settled into the two free chairs, while Neil placed his brown briefcase on the table along with the files he had tucked under his arm. He glanced up at Alice as she leaned forward, clearing her throat. "I think we should introduce ourselves…"

"No, it's ok" he cut in and smiled, "Dr Campbell has told us all about you and your confrontations with Krueger"

"So" Maggie muttered, "You know everything about _me_?"

"Yes Dr Burroughs. I know of your connection to Krueger and that you're his daughter"

She signed and leaned back in her chair, relieved that she didn't have to tell her story yet again. She was growing tired of telling it to be honest with herself. She focused back on the two newcomers as Tracey asked, "How do you about Krueger?"

Dr Gordon anxiously glimpsed at his friend Max. They both knew that would have to tell their stories, but still it ached them to do so. As despite it being so many years since they've lost people close to them. The pain still remained. "Well. I worked in Westin Hills back in the mid 1980s. I was actually a psychiatrist on this very floor" he turned and face Alice, "I knew Kristen Parker. She was your friend, is that correct?"

Alice glared at him, her mouth slightly ajar, "You knew Kristen?!"

"Yes" he smiled softly, thinking back to his old patient. He missed her greatly. He missed all his old patients from Westin Hills and of course Nancy. "I helped her and a few other of the Elm Street children to defeat Freddy. But unfortunately Freddy managed to murder several of them in vicious and inhumane ways. He also murdered my fellow work colleague, Nancy Thompson. She was one of the first Elm Street teenagers he went after about six years before the incident at Westin Hills. During that time when I worked with her we had a relationship. I was hoping that she would survive and perhaps we could have developed our relationship more"

"After Kristen left the hospital did you keep in contact with her? I mean she mentioned Nancy to me a few times, but I never thought nothing of it. But she never mentioned any doctors"

"I tried to keep in contact with her" Neil responded, "But her mother Elaine was rather stubborn and didn't want Kristen to have any contact with me after being discharged from hospital. As for Kincaid and Joey we would have occasionally write letters to each other, but that was it" he paused briefly, "Ever since defeating Krueger I began to be plagued by nightmares of that night when everything happened. I tried to acquire some hypnocil. But to my dismay I couldn't"

He flicked open the small brown file in front of him and began to distribute leaflets on the drug Hypnocil to the group then continued, "As some of you may or may not know is that during the early 1980s the drug Hypnoil was first produced and was an experimental dream suppressant. The US Medical Authority were rather wary and sceptical of this drug and believed that such an experimental drug could have devastating effects on the patients mental state of mind and therefore they put in a plan to stop the production of the drug. Nearly a year after the incident at Westin Hills I left Springwood. But there was a lingering thought in my mind that Krueger could possibly come back"

"Where did you go after you left Springwood?" Tracey asked.

"Well, I moved to Cleveland and got in contact with some old friends from Medical College and decided to do some fundraising for my plan. I wanted to produce Hypnocil and so I set up Hypnocil Production Industries"

Doc raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "How did you manage to do that? It must have taken a long and strenuous time to raise all that money and to gain the resources together?"

He nodded, "It was. I contacted the original developers of the drug and through various meetings we came to an agreement over it's production. I knew of several doctors and psychiatrists who would benefit from the use of the drug in their therapy techniques. Together we organised several private fundraising events in Cleveland and Columbus. After nearly two years of fundraising we had enough funds to go ahead with our initial mass production of the drug. It was hard, but we eventually became a success"

"What about the US Medical authority? Did they try and enforce some restriction to your production?"

"At first they didn't. After the drug was put under a strict examination it was passed fit for medical use. Things were going well until something happened in 1992. Some cases were reported in Columbus in which the patients who were administered the drug had fallen into comas. The length of their comas ranged from few days to some for nearly 6 months. A local government investigation was carried out and our productions in Columbus, Cleveland and surrounding cities were stopped indefinitely. The main reason from the findings of the investigation was that basically the people who had fallen into the coma had been using the drug for a prolonged period of time with no breaks. You see Hypnocil is only meant to be taken for a short period of time, perhaps a few weeks. No more than three to four months"

Will flinched and glanced angrily at Dr Campbell, thinking back to when he was admitted to Westin Hills and given them drugs. Thankfully he had managed not to fall into a coma, but he had seen the patients that did. Where they still in their comas or did they eventually wake up? Slowly he turned to face Dr Gordon, "When did you start to administer the hypnocil in Springwood?"

"We attempted to in the mid 1990s. But after the Columbus catastrophe our resource were very limited. It was a tragic shame as I had heard about the spate of deaths and mysterious disappearances of the teenagers and children of the town. I knew it was Krueger" he sadly replied, "From 1997 to 1999 I redoubled my efforts with the help of Max to replenish the financial power of Hypnocil Production Industries. I focused my life on it. I contacted the Mayor and Sheriff of the town in 1999 and we came to an agreement in regards to the Hypnocil. I would give them as much of the drug as I could and in return they would help me with financing it's production and that they would refrain from disclosing any information about the drug to the media. Everything was going well until last year, when Freddy destroyed the supply of Hypnocil. Since then I've been slowly replenishing the supply"

"Do you have any tablets with you?" Maggie asked quietly.

Neil smiled warmly, "Yes, I've brought about thirty tablets with me. I know it isn't much, but there should be a large supply scheduled into Springwood in about two weeks"

"Two weeks?" Dr Campbell cried, "You said to me that it would be by the end of the week"

"I'm sorry Dr Campbell, but some problems have arose"

He sighed and gave a disgruntled nod.

"What about you Max? How are you involved with Krueger?" Jacob finally spoke.

"I didn't have and dreams of him. He murdered my kids" Max responded.

"Your kids?"

"Actually. When I worked in Westin Hills as an orderly I didn't see Kristen and the other teenagers as patients, but as my little brothers and sisters. My kids in a way. They looked up to me and I always looked for them. I knew that they didn't want to die. I knew something fucked up was going on in the hospital, but I never realised what" his eyes flickered with sadness "After I found Taryn, Will and Nancy in that room I was in shock. I didn't know what to think or what to believe. Taryns arms were covered in fresh needle marks. She supposedly died of an overdose. But there was no evidence of drugs in that room! Then I saw Nancy and Will, both of their tops were covered in deep red blood. They had been brutally stabbed"

"If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to" Maggie muttered. She could tell from his body language that it was hard for him to tell his story.

"No, I want to tell it" he remarked, "After what happened I was in a daze for days. I just couldn't understand what had happened. I left Springwood about a month later. I kept in regular contact with Kristen, Joey and Kincaid. We exchanged letters and phone calls. But two years later in the space of two days they had died. I came back for their funerals and stayed in Springwood for a few months, visiting my family. The other deaths had happened during this time. I'm not sure why but I decided to stay. I applied for my old job at Westin Hills and luckily I got it. In late 1989 perhaps early 1990 there were a few sporadic suicides near the neighbourhood of Elm Street. Several teenagers were admitted to Westin Hills, all of them failed suicide attempts. They all had the same problem as Kristen and the other Elm Street children had. They were terrified of going to sleep. That some man named Freddy was after them in their dreams. I asked them how they knew about him. They said that they had heard rumours about a few teenagers dying in their sleep" he paused for a second, "You know how news travels fast in a small town. Most people were curious and decided to ask about and soon found out about Krueger and his crimes. For the two years I worked in Westin Hills we had an influx of teenagers brought into the hospital once every two to three months. The parents didn't listen to them"

"How did you meet up with Dr Gordon?"

"I handed in my notice in early 1992 and eventually found him a few weeks later in Cleveland. I knew that him and Dr Thompson had dealt with whatever was happening in Springwood and I told him what was going on. He then discussed his plans with me and I told him that I wanted to help him in any way possible. But…it was too late. I couldn't save Jasmine"

"Jasmine?" Maggie looked at him curiously.

"She was my sister. She was only fifteen when she died. I found out from her diary after her funeral that she began to have dreams of Freddy just under a year before. She wrote it all down, all her dreams. It was awful what he was doing to her" he looked straight at Maggie, eyes flaring angrily. "I'm going to make that motherfucker pay"

Maggie nodded grimly.

"Maybe I should have stayed in Springwood" Alice abruptly stated, glancing at the group. "If I had stayed here I could have a found a way to stop him for good. I have should have been _here_!"

Doc sighed, "Alice you weren't to know. You can't change the past. None of us can. You wanted to protect your new born son. You wanted a new life for you both, anyone in your position would have done the same. Don't blame yourself as he'll only use it against you. I'm sure you know how Krueger works"

She nodded. He was right. She had be mentally strong if she was going to continue her battle with Krueger. "Dr Gordon. How many tablets would it take for someone to get a full night of dreamless sleep?"

"For eight hours you should take two tablets just before you go to sleep. Once you wake up you will feel slight nausea and grogginess. Some people may be physically sick for the first few times, but that is until your body gets used to it" he popped open his briefcase and took out two small silver packets that contained fifteen blue tablets. He began to break the packet into strips of two tablets and distributed them out to the group. "If you have any other side effects please let me know"

Maggie cleared her throat lifting her hand up slightly to grab Dr Gordon's attention, "Um, I need an extra two tablets. It's just that my friend Bryan may need them. He hasn't had any dreams of Freddy. He has only found out about him today and well I don't want him to have any dreams" she motioned towards Janet and Samantha, "Also, their friend Naomi may need some tablets too"

"Is your friend having nightmares of Freddy too?" Neil turned towards the two young women. They both shrugged their shoulders. "We're not sure" Janet stated plainly, "She says she hasn't, but we don't believe her"

"What is Naomi's surname?" Dr Campbell asked, taking out a small note pad from his jacket. "It's Sanchez isn't it?"

"Yeah, why?"

He quickly excused himself, not replying to the girl to her confusion and annoyance. But she wasn't about to make a fuss over it. "Is it ok if me and Samantha can go home? We'll be safe until tomorrow. We can try and get in contact with Naomi again"

"Of course" Doc smiled, "Once you get in touch with her bring her straight to the motel"

The two women nodded and exchanged their goodbyes with the group, leaving the room. Quietly the rest of the group gathered their belongings and congregated in the corridor musing over their plans on what to do next. Maggie finally spoke, "I'll have to meet you all back at the motel. I'm going to see Bryan at his cousin's house. I want to give them these tablets"

"I'll go with you" Tracey piped in.

"Are you sure Tracey? I mean you don't have to. I'm sure you're tired and would like to get some sleep"

"Don't worry about me. Anyway, I want to go with you"

Maggie nodded slowly. Why was she so persistent in going with her? She wouldn't take that long anyway. The car keys were handed over to her by Doc who smiled reassuringly at her, "See you later Maggie"

She nodded quickly and left the group with Tracey following behind who took a quick glance at Alice as she passed. They had a small discussion in the staircase earlier about Alice's concerns over Maggie's frame of mind. For nearly a year of her life Tracey had been the one receiving help and support from Maggie in coming to terms with her abusive life. She didn't know how to thank Maggie, she wasn't very good with words. Maggie and Doc could vouch for that. But she wanted to be there for Maggie. Alice had mentioned to Tracey that she believed that Maggie needed more help that she realised. And well Tracey was determined to help in anyway she possibly could.

They soon arrived at their vehicle and climbed into the front seats and drove out of the hospital grounds. After a few minutes of silence Tracey turned in her passenger seat towards her friend, "Maggie, can I ask you something?"

With her eyes firmly fixed on the road head, she nodded.

"Are you ok? I mean is there anything bothering you well apart from the obvious?" Tracey questioned.

"Apart from the obvious, I'm fine" she replied.

"You sure? Alice seems worried about you. She said that you were staring at the ground in the courtyard back at Westin Hills. Like you were in a trance or something. Did you see something?"

Maggie flinched slightly thinking back to that vision from earlier. Thankfully her friend did not notice. "No, I never. Why would I?"

"Well" Tracey sat up in her seat, "Seeing as you're having them weird visions when you're asleep we thought that maybe you might be having them when you're awake. Doc mentioned to me about you letting out a scream when you were in the bathroom earlier today"

Her gripped tightened on the steering wheel as she tried successfully to blink back a few tears. She couldn't bear to tell Tracey that she was having visions of her father and of his victims. It was just like all those years ago when she was a teenager and experiencing them dark and twisted hallucinations. Maggie couldn't accept it, but it _was_ happening _again_. "It was nothing. I just slipped getting out of the shower that was all" she finally replied.

Tracey shrugged casually and turned to stare out the window. She wasn't sure about Maggie's answer. Her doubts would have to wait until later as the car pulled into Zach's drive way of his home just a few blocks away from the infamous Elm Street. A light was on in the living room while the rest of the two storey house seemed quiet. They exited the car and walked quickly up to the porch and rang the bell. Maggie took a step back as the door creaked open showing tall black haired man. He looked at her with surprise that turned quickly to delight, "Maggie! How the hell are you? Please come in!"

She grinned and hugged him warmly, "Hi Zach. I'm fine thanks. What about you?"

"I'm good. You want to speak to Bryan?"

"Please"

"He's upstairs in the back room on the left hand side" he pointed up the staircase, "Do you guys want anything to drink or eat?"

They politely declined, "No, we're ok thanks"

The shrill ring from the telephone from down the hallway interrupted him as he began to speak, "Go on up"

Maggie nodded and followed Tracey as she ascended the stairway. Once at the spare room they gently rapped the door and pushed it open and closed it behind them. Sprawled across the bed lay Bryan engrossed in the Springwood Gazette. He looked up, "Maggie? Tracey? What are you two doing here?"

"We came here to talk to you" Maggie responded bluntly, "I know that you say that you don't believe what I told you about dreams being real and everything, BUT I need you to believe it!"

"She's telling the truth Bryan" Tracey added. "Krueger is real and very dangerous"

Bryan folded his arms, "Can you two just listen to yourselves for just one minute? You're talking crazy!"

"Crazy?" Tracey snapped, eyes burning with fury as she pulled up her sleeve, "Do you call that fucking crazy?"

He glanced at her lacerations that were now long red cars. "Maybe you got it when you were sleep walking, things like that happened you know"

She hissed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "And here's me thinking that _you _were the most stubborn person I had met" she looked over at Maggie.

Maggie hushed her friend and sat beside Bryan taking out the small packet of tablets, "Bryan, I want you to take these tonight. They'll help you have a safe sleep"

He sceptically looked at the packet of two blue pills, "What are they?"

"They're called Hypnocil. They suppress dreams"

"They stop you from dreaming? Are they safe to use? Where did you get them from?" he asked.

Lying she nodded once. She wasn't one hundred percentage sure if they were safe or not, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "Yes. They're safe to take" she placed them in his open palm and closed his fingers around them, "I got them off Dr Campbell. Would you take them? For me. Please"

"OK" he grumbled. She returned a smile of appreciation and lightly kissed him on his cheek. "Thank you. I'll phone you in the morning"

He sat silently as Tracey and Maggie departed the room. Heaving a long sigh he opened his hand and stared at the two small blue tablets beneath the plastic packet. Should he take these tablets? Well, he wasn't entirely sure…

**Author's Note:**

Hi. I'm sorry for there being no Freddy in this chapter. I just wanted to basically give some background information on what has happened to Dr Gordon and Max since NoES 3 Dream Warriors. Freddy will appear in the next chapter I can wholeheartedly promise you that! Lol. Please review and let me know what you think!

Darkness aka Paula.


	17. Now Do You Believe?

**Warning!:** In this chapter there will be scenes of self-mutilation.

**Chapter 17**: Now Do You Believe?

"You know I'm so looking forward to this sleep" Tracey yawned and climbed underneath her bed covers. She looked over at Maggie who pulled on a cream tank top.

Maggie meekly smiled back, placing her two tablets on her side dresser beside her cell phone and bottle of water. "Let's hope it works"

"It will" Tracey assured her and popped her two pills into her mouth and gulped them down with a glass of water. Glancing over to Maggie, she noticed her staring apprehensively at her tablets, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine" she quickly slipped the tablets into her mouth and knocked them back with her bottle of water.

"OK, well goodnight" she replied and snuggled against her pillow. Maggie absently wrapped her arms around her slender shoulders, feeling a slight chill tingle up her spine. Stepping away from the bed she began to rummage through her clothes in her suitcase, hoping to find something warmer to wear. She sighed, not being successful and turned back to her friend. Maybe she would have something she could get a lend of.

However, the young blond haired woman had quickly drifted off to sleep. Well, Maggie couldn't blame her. Everyone in their company were exhausted over the past few days. It would be good for everyone to have this good night's rest.

She stifled a yawn and crawled into her single bed, switching off the small light attached to the wall between the beds. The room was now shrouded in darkness. Her eyes wandered about the room. Everything was quiet and still. It was quite relaxing. Maggie turned her head slightly towards Tracey's bed as the young woman turned onto her side. Maggie sighed, there was no use in putting it off any further. It was time to get some good dreamless sleep.

A few hours later another torrential rain storm had devoured the small town of Springwood. Gale force winds rattled against the window and door of the motel room. Stirring slowly from her sleep Maggie wearily sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Something was different with the room. It looked bigger. More like a living room. Swiftly she swung her legs over the side of the bed. It suddenly dawned on her that she dreaming. She was now in the old living room from her old home on Elm Street. The décor of the room was of that from the 1950s. Standing abruptly she slowly spun around, confused at how she could be dreaming? She had taken the hypnocil. Why weren't they working? "Damn it!" she cried out loud.

A sinister laugh echoed in her mind. She flinched, rubbing the side of her forehead. Glimpsing nervously around the room she knew he was somewhere in the room, listening to her. She could feel his presence. "Why aren't they working?" she asked out loud.

_I made absolutely sure that they wouldn't work on your sweet little mind., _Freddy growled, his voice echoing inside her mind.

"What do you mean?"

_When I used your mind to get out of Springwood. I had a little **fun**. Now the hypnocil won't work on you._

"You what?" she snapped.

He laughed, _Nothing is going to keep you from dreaming of me. You let Dr Gordon know that!_

Rubbing her head again she groaned inwardly at the beginning of a headache overcame her. Blinking a few times she looked around at the dimly lit living room. Her head jerked towards the doorway of the basement where she could barely heard a dark ominous chuckle. Edging forward she instantly knew whose laugh it was. Her father's, but not as he was now. But when he was alive perhaps about 17 or so. It was that same laugh she heard when she had entered his memories several years before.

She knew that she shouldn't go down into the basement as he would be there mutilating his body, but for some peculiar reason she continued through the doorway. Taking slow steps she descended the staircase and glanced over the banister as the teenaged form of her father knelt on the ground. A slim four inch blade was clasped tightly in his right hand as he sliced carefully into the soft skin of his stomach. A slick line of red blood trickled from the wound to his wicked delight. He closed his eyes, sighing softly. Opening his eyes slowly he began to create another thin laceration just below the last one. "Yeah" he groaned.

Finally Maggie stepped off the last step, her eyes locked upon his bloodied stomach. It sickened her, but yet she couldn't look away.

Freddy locked his eyes with hers, his lips curled into a heinous grin. The blade shifted just above the first bloodied wound and he pressed it firmly into his skin, piercing his flesh once more. She shivered involuntary at this, causing his smile to widen. "Remind you of something Katherine?"

She gritted her teeth and spun away. At the new sight in front of her, her mouth popped open in horror. The room was now changed into her old bedroom from her teenaged years in Central City. Slouched beside the single bed was a slim young girl aged about fifteen or so with dark brown hair that hung slightly over her face, covering her dark brown eyes that were focused on what she was doing to herself. Her garments consisted of a pair of long grey jogging bottoms and white tank top. Maggie gasped. It was her as a teenager many years before. She watched as her young self shakily clutched a red Stanley blade. Unhurriedly she moved the blade deftly along her left arm, cutting into her pearly white skin stopping just below her elbow. She continued this about three or four more times. All the while a menacing grin played at the corner of her pink lips.

Maggie sobbed at the distressing memory and moved backwards pressing her body firmly against the wall. Her head shook back and forth. Confronting this forgotten memory was causing her so much pain. It was the dark and twisted part of her life that she believe that she had gotten over. That she had believed that she had banished to the depths of her mind. It was unbearable to watch. Why the hell was he showing it to her?

"Why?" she looked over to him, "Why are you showing me this?"

He chuckled, still remaining in his own teenaged body. "Why? Because it's you princess. It's the REAL you. We both loved the feeling that the cutting gave us. The feeling of the power"

"B-but that's not me anymore" she snapped, "I've changed. Damn it!"

"Really?" he asked and held out the blade to her, "Go ahead Katherine. Both of us know that you want to"

She gazed numbly at the blade that dripped with her father's blood. She just couldn't do it. She had spent so much of her energy and effort into putting that life behind her. It could all vaporise in a split second if she took blade. Doc and Bryan would be so devastated if she were to let that happen.

Freddy took another step closer to her, bridging the gap between them. "Go on Katherine. Take it. Use it on yourself"

Her right hand shakily reached out for the blade. In the dark abyss that was her mind an old familiar thought rushed through her mind. Again and again. It pleaded with her to take the blade. But she broke through her dark thoughts, her eyes narrowing with fury. Quickly she slapped the blade out of his hand, "No! That's not me anymore, I won't do it! I don't want to!"

He sneered and morphed back into his burnt adult form. With fierce velocity he grabbed the back of her neck, thrusting her back against the wall. "Liar! If you really don't want to, then why were you thinking of cutting yourself?"

"It doesn't matter if I _was _thinking of doing it or not. The fact is I didn't. I'm NOTHING like you, right?"

"I don't believe you" his grip loosened around her neck.

With a grunt Maggie shrugged his hand away from her, glaring at him. "Why are you making me see them visions of your victims when I'm awake? Are you planning on making me go crazy and then you'll kill me? Is that your fucking plan?"

He laughed darkly, "As I've said to you before, if I wanted you dead Katherine. You would be. But I do plan on making you go a little _insane._ I plan on brining the real you to the surface"

Maggie trembled at this thought, "I'm not going to let you. I'm not going to let you break me!"

"Only time will tell" he remarked, "As for your friends. I haven't forgotten about them. Especially Alice and her little brat Jacob. As for Doc, there's something he's hiding from you"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I have to say I can't wait to meet Bryan. I know how close you are to him…and I also know how you would like to fuck him, wouldn't you?"

She exploded with fury and lunged at him, but he caught her arms and pinned her back against the wall. She struggled vehemently against him, infuriated at his sick vile statement. "I HATE YOU!"

"You shouldn't hate me Katherine" he hissed, "It's _them_ that you should hate. All this fury and antipathy should be directed at them. Those wretched fucks who made you like this. Remember you're a Krueger. The thirst for death, pain and destruction is in your blood. A Krueger doesn't have any morals!"

"But that's not me" Maggie whispered softly. Her gaze was fixed upon the ground, not bearing to look at him.

Roughly he jerked her face up to meet his, "Look me straight in the eyes and say that again"

She tried so hard to stare him directly in his eyes, to defy him. But it was no use. Why couldn't she? Slowly, she looked away a single tear trickling down her face, "I'm just not. OK?"

"You're in denial" Freddy chuckled harshly and stepped away from her, "But you'll accept it soon"

A sharp tingling sensation suddenly swept over Maggie's body. Her eyes went wide as she felt a presence entering the dream. She lifted her gaze up towards Freddy, "No. Please no! Not him!"

He grinned and nodded, "I think Bryan forgot to take this medicine" he flexed his blades, "It's time for me to introduce myself to him!"

Before she could react Freddy was gone.

Bryan groaned turning onto his side as he stirred from his slumber. He groggily sat up, rubbing his weary eyes that slowly settled on a little brown haired girl sitting on the edge of his bed. She was dressed in a pink dress with two red ribbons in her hair. Smiling she looked up to him, "Hi"

"Um, hello. How did you get in here?"

"You let me in" she stated simply.

"What?" he asked.

She giggled, "You let me into your dream, silly!"

"My dream?"

"Yeah, you're dreaming. Do you want to play with me? My daddy doesn't play with me anymore…he's too busy with the other children" Katherine replied sadly.

"Busy?"

Her face was serious as she replied, "Busy killing them"

"Killing them?" Bryan's face went deathly white at this statement. He shook his head and stared at her eyes more closely. They were so familiar. "Are you…Maggie?"

"No, I'm Katherine Krueger"

He didn't respond. She may have been Katherine as a kid but he knew that this little girl was some sort of apparition of Maggie when she was a child before she was adopted. He got to his feet. This dream certainly was strange. But it was just a dream, that's all. Nothing more.

Little Katherine beckoned with her small hands for him to follow. She turned on her heel, trotting towards the door that creaked open.

He stumbled out of bed, chasing after her as she disappeared into the hallway. Taking a step into the hallway he instantly knew that it was no longer the hallway of cousin's home. There was a bathroom on the left on the other side of the landing at the top of the stairs, while to his right were two bedrooms. Zach's home only had two bedrooms. There was one extra in this house. Curiously he took a few steps forwards towards the bedroom to his right on the far side of the landing. He peered through the gap of the doorway noticing that the bedroom of that of a young girl, decked in pink wallpaper and scattered with small dolls and teddy bears. It was Katherine's old bedroom. He turned back towards the landing his eyes falling upon young Katherine as she stood at the top of the staircase.

Smiling she beckoned him once more, "Come on downstairs. Someone wants to meet you!"

"Meet me?" he muttered out loud.

She nodded and skipped down the stairs being slowly pursued by Bryan. Once at the bottom step he looked around the living room. The décor was of that from the mid 1960s. It wasn't nothing too extravagant, but it was stylish. A dark navy two seated sofa was facing a lit fireplace while in the corner of the room was a large grandfather clock with a small cabinet to it's right. On the mantle piece were several black and white photographs.

He found himself walking over to them, his eyes gazing at the first photograph that had young Katherine sitting merrily on a man's lap. Bryan couldn't tell the colour of his eyes, but he assumed that his hair was light in colour. His eyes stared blankly back at the camera, not showing one bit of emotion. But his features were familiar to Maggie's. His right arm was firmly wrapped around Katherine's waist. He was wearing a stripy sweater which of course would be his infamous red and green sweater.

As he continued to stare at he photograph of Freddy and Katherine the figure of Freddy began to turn his head upwards, staring straight at him. With a wicked glint in his eyes he began to smile.

Bryan jumped back, blinking in shock as the picture returned to the way it was.

He eased back from the photo and turned towards the kitchen area where young Katherine contently sat the table, waiting. "He'll be here soon"

"Who?"

An eerie smile crept over her face, "My daddy"

There was a loud creak from below. Katherine jerked he head towards the basement door, grinning widely knowing her father was coming up from his secret room. Bryan shifted uneasily on his feet as footsteps ascended the staircase. He stared anxiously as a figure appeared in the doorway.

Freddy.

He wore his traditional attire, but his face was unblemished and smooth. His eyes flicked towards Bryan for one second then towards his daughter as she jogged over to him embracing his lower half tightly. He lightly patted her hair, "Now Kat. Daddy needs you to go upstairs, I need to _talk _to your new friend here"

Her head turned slightly towards Bryan. Her face was grim as she slowly walked away towards the staircase. Her body morphed, growing as her figure changed from a child into a teenager. A familiar girl of fifteen or sixteen that Bryan knew ever so well. It was Maggie as a teenager. She quickly changed from a teenager into a young woman, perhaps 20 or 21 and then finally she materialised into the grown attractive woman she was now.

Freddy chortled softly as he walked towards the kitchen table. Leaning his two hands on the table, he gazed at Bryan with scrutiny. "So, you're Bryan. Huh?"

"And you're Freddy Krueger" Bryan replied bluntly.

Grinning madly, Freddy spread his arms open wide, "The one and only!" his mood turned serious as he glared at the man, "So, my little princess has told you all about me"

"Yeah. But I don't believe her. All of this" he gestured at the room and such, "is nothing but a dream. You're just a figment of my imagination. My mind has created this because of what I was told of today"

"Really?" Freddy laughed and began to stalk around towards him, his skin sizzling slowly. "This is more than just a dream boy. You really should believe her. Either way if you believe her or not you will end up dead, like the rest of her fucking friends!"

Bryan took a hesitant step back as Freddy neared him, his body suddenly exploding into flame. He let out a thunderous maniacal cackle as he raised right hand that now had his prized bladed glove. Bryan gasped, flinching at the heat emanating from Freddy's body. It was so hot, so real. It was impossible.

Freddy pointed his flamed engulfed hand at Bryan, sneering. "In dreams EVERYTHING is possible!"

With an insane cackle Freddy plunged a small ball of fire towards him. The flames engulfed his lower arm. He screamed loudly and rolled onto the ground, attempting to distinguish the flames. The flames sizzled and burned his skin. The flames were so hot, they felt so _real. _What the fuck was going on?

Freddy grinned at him, beginning to stalk over to him. His bladed glove raised high. He was mere inches from the wounded man when a figure smashed through the window, shattering glass everywhere. It was Maggie.

She scrambled to her feet and rushed over towards Freddy, her fist clenched tightly. With all her might her fist connected with his jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. Blood dribbled from his busted lip that he quickly licked away with his slick black blistered tongue.

His daughter glared at him, standing in between him and Bryan, "You stay the fuck away from him! It's between me and you, it's nothing to do with him!"

"It's got everything to do with him and especially your dear old doctor. They're the ones you made you this way! I'm going to make them pay" he replied, grinning madly.

Maggie gulped and felt a hand slowly curl around her arm. Taking a slow step she stepped closer to the fireplace where a small fire burned fiercely. It was probably the only way she could wake them both up.

"I'll see you soon Katherine. Very soon" Freddy smiled. "As for you pretty boy, I'll be waiting for you in your nightmares"

Maggie tugged Bryan closer to her and gritted her teeth as she plunged her left hand into the flames, screaming loudly as they both vanished from the dream.

She jerked up in bed, clutching her left hand that was badly scarred from the flames. The sleeping from of Tracey also jumped up from her slumber, eyes wide. "What the hell? What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. The hypnocil doesn't work on me" Maggie responded grimly. Her attention turned towards her cell phone that rang quietly on the side dresser. The caller ID showed that it was Bryan. She grabbed it quickly and answered. "Now do you believe me?"

**Author's Note:** At last we have Freddy! I may plan on creating this story into a two part story. I'm not sure yet as the way that I'm taking it, looks like it will be longer than I had originally planned.

Well, anyway please review. Thanks to everyone who has review so far!

Darkness aka Paula.


	18. Beginning To Break

**Author's Note: **Warning. There is a scene of self mutilation.

**Chapter 18: **Beginning To Break.

An hour had passed since Maggie and Bryan's nightmare. He had quietly left his cousin's house and had arrived at the motel with his belongings and was now in embroiled in a conversation with Maggie.

He hissed sharply as Tracey applied lotion to his scorched skin on his arm, "Would you stay still?" she muttered.

"Sorry" he mumbled and turned back to Maggie, "I'm really sorry I doubted you Maggie, I thought you were…"

"Insane?" Maggie finished for him.

He shrugged, "Well not in so many words"

She rolled her eyes and cast her gaze towards the doorway to the room as it flung open, revealing Doc and Neil. "Maggie. Bryan are you both ok?" Doc asked.

"We're fine" Maggie grumbled, "Just a few burn marks, nothing serious"

Neil sat beside Maggie on the bed, eyes wide with curiosity, "What exactly happened? How did the tablets not work?"

"Because of Freddy. That's why" she crossed her arms, "He did something to my mind, maybe did something to make me reject the drug or something"

"With your permission I'd like to run a few tests on you"

"No way" Maggie replied quickly, "I don't want my mind to poked and prodded. I'll survive…somehow"

"But if you fall asleep the next time, he'll kill you" Doc stated grimly.

"For some reason he says he won't kill me. Trust me" There was no way she was going do disclose the reason why. She had to battle this on her own. Long ago she had managed to control and bury that dark side of her and she was confident that that side of her wouldn't come to the surface, no matter what fucked up tricks he would try to do on her.

"I think we should let Bryan know about everything. I'll tell him" Neil whispered. She nodded mutely and looked over at her friend as he pulled his t-shirt back on.

"That's fine by me" Bryan nodded.

"To be honest, I think you should leave. I mean…go home to Central City. He won't be able to reach you there. He needs my mind to break out of this town"

"Are you serious? I'm not going, okay? I'm staying with you. I want to help any way I can" he looked from Maggie to Doc. The male psychiatrist gave a slow nod of recognition, "We really appreciate. But you have to be really careful. Be alert"

Maggie huffed annoyed that Doc was encouraging him. She turned towards Neil, wondering where his colleague and friend Max was, "Where is your friend Max?"

"He's at Westin Hills looking through the cases from a few years ago of the patients admitted there. We believe that Naomi spent some time in Westin Hills"

"Shit. So, she did have dreams of him before!"

"Well, we think so"

"Then we've got to get to her" Tracey interrupted.

"Wait! We can't just go storming over to her house, we don't even know where she lives" Maggie mused, "I'll ring her friends and ask them to meet us. If they are with us they can talk some sense into her"

"We'll meet up with Max, see what he has found out" Neil replied and turned towards Bryan, "Would you like to accompany us? I'll fill you in on Krueger"

He began to move towards the doorway, pulling on his jacket. As he passed past Maggie he leaned down quickly and bestowed her a soft tender kiss on her lips, "See you later"

She smiled gently in reply and watched as the three men left the room. Tracey nervously cleared her throat, "Let's go"

**x x x x**

Samantha and Janet met up with Tracey and Maggie at the corner of their street just a block from Elm Street. After explaining their reasoning for the abrupt meeting Maggie pulled off in the direction of Naomi's house with Janet showing her the directions.

"I can't believe she lied to us" Samantha sneered angrily.

"Don't be angry with her. She's just afraid"

"But she should have told us. We are meant to be friends. Friends aren't meant to have secrets" Janet grumbled, staring blankly out the window.

Maggie nodded mutely, thinking back to what her father had told her in her dream about Doc '_hiding' _something from her. Her grip tightened on the steering wheel at the thought of it. She had known Doc since she first met him when she was seventeen. Not once had he kept a secret from her, he was always open and they had strong bond of trust. He was just playing with her, trying to fuck up her mind even more.

"This is Naomi's house here" Janet spoke from the back seat.

The car pulled to a stop outside a two storey house. A faint light was seen through the curtains from one of the front bedrooms. The silhouette of a figure advanced slowly towards the window and pulled the curtains across slightly to peer outside. It was Naomi, her face worn and tired.

Janet and Samantha quickly climbed out of the car, waving at her. The dark skinned woman sighed to herself and opened up the window, whispering. "What the hell are you doing here? It's like near 4 in the morning!"

"We need to talk. We know that you were in Westin Hills" Maggie called from the sidewalk.

Naomi's eyes went wide, tears beginning to form in them. "Give me five minutes. Okay?"

The four women waited patiently at the car. Maggie ventured over to the two friends, "Now. Please don't be hard on her. I'm sure she's been through a lot being at Westin Hills"

"I'm sure she has. But she should have told us. We wouldn't have judged her" Samantha twisted her head towards the front door as Naomi appeared. She shoved her hands into her jean pockets and trudged over to them, "H-how did you manage to find out about me?"

"Well, Dr Campbell must have recognised your surname and went through the files in Westin Hills" Maggie muttered, "Oh, I'm Doctor Burroughs. Maggie Burroughs. You've met my friend Tracey" she motioned towards her.

"Yeah, we met" the girl quickly replied. "I take it you have had…dreams of him too, huh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately"

Janet sternly at her friend, "Why didn't you tell us you were in hospital?"

"Why should I? To have you mock me, call me crazy?" she snapped.

"We wouldn't have. You have to believe us"

"But you see if I told you the reasons why I was in hospital, then he would have started to go after you. I couldn't bare to lose you two, like I did Suzanne!"

"Suzanne? Whose was she?"

"Look, I think we should talk somewhere else. I'll go back with you…as long as you can promise me that you will help me"

"Of course" Maggie smiled.

Naomi nodded once and the group ventured back to the car and soon they were on their way back to the motel. Maggie glanced in the rear-view mirror at the newcomer, going over and over in her mind how to subtly tell her that she was Krueger's daughter. "Naomi when we arrive at the motel, I need to tell you something about me. It's rather hard to say now"

"Sure. Whatever" she replied.

Maggie glanced at Tracey who whispered quietly. "You ok?"

"Yep. Fine"

Pulling up to the motel they noticed that another car was parked outside. Alice's car. The strawberry blond woman sat patiently in her car with her teenaged son Jacob. "I was wondering where you were" she glared at Maggie.

Maggie shrugged, "We had to go and pick up Naomi. She did have dreams of Krueger before"

Alice's eyes widened slightly and she turned to glance at the young dark haired woman, "I'm Alice Johnson. This is my son Jacob" she gestured at him, "We've had battled with Krueger before"

Naomi nodded abruptly and shifted anxiously on her feet, "To be totally honest…don't' think I'm rude or anything. But I don't think I'd like to hear your confrontations with him. I'm just trying to get over my own terrors with him a few years ago"

"That's fine" Alice smiled slightly.

They entered Maggie and Tracey's motel room, settling themselves down wherever they could sit. Maggie paced the floor slowly and finally stopped in front of Naomi, "This is going to be hard for you to take in. But I've a stronger connection to Freddy than you think"

"Really?" Naomi sighed, "What did he do to you? Rape you or something?"

Maggie gasped. Shocked at such an abrupt question. "No! Nothing like that. I'm…uh. He's…my father"

"Your what?" Naomi shrieked loudly.

"My father. I was adopted. My birth name is Katherine Krueger. I was born in Springwood. How I can to be adopted…well it's a long story. One that I'm not fond of speaking of"

Naomi sat stunned, not able to conjure a sentence or even a word together. Her eyes flicked up to Maggie's face, studying her closely. Just to think that this woman was Freddy's blood relative was…horrifying. She couldn't trust her. His blood ran through her veins. "I've got to go" she jumped to her feet charging for the door.

"Wait!" Tracey shouted after her.

"I'm sorry…but after what you've told me. I don't trust you. Freddy's blood runs through _your_ veins" she shot back, glancing at Maggie.

The child psychiatrist nodded slowly, "I'll give you some time to think. But I assure you…I'm nothing like him. I just want to help you"

"We'll see" she hastily replied and disappeared through the doorway. Janet trotted towards the door dashing after her friend. While Samantha reassuringly gave Maggie a small smile, "We'll talk to her. We'll get her to see some sense"

Maggie grimly nodded and waved her goodbye, turning back towards Alice. "Fucking great" she growled.

"Look. She's just in shock. She'll get over it"

Maggie walked slowly towards the bathroom. "Doc, Neil and Bryan are up at Westin Hills. They're looking into information about Naomi. I'll meet up with you at the hospital"

Tracey cocked her head to the side, "Meet up? Why where are you going?"

"Nowhere. I'm just going to have a shower"

"We can easily wait for you" Alice suggested.

"No, it's okay. I'd rather have some time by myself. To think"

The two women glanced at each other, somewhat curious. But remained silent, nodding in agreement at Maggie's request. They watched as Maggie walked into the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. "Do you think she's okay?" Alice questioned softly.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to ask Doc to have a talk with her. She'll talk to him" Tracey responded.

Maggie sagged weakly against the bathroom door, tears steadily streaming down her shivering cheeks. She didn't have a reason as to why she was crying, but she was. Maybe it was the words of that girl Naomi that shocked her, hurt her. But she knew the girl was one hundred percent right. His blood did run through her veins. She was his daughter, his flesh and blood. It was strange to hear it from a girl she had just met. Every time Freddy had repeatedly told her that they shared the same blood she discredited it. To him he wasn't her father, but a murderous _monster_. Nothing more, nothing less. But now after hearing them words from Naomi, it was as though she was slowly starting to accept it.

Wiping at the tears on her face she pushed herself away from the door, heading towards the bathroom sink. She turned on the cold water splashing it against her face, sighing as how refreshing it was against her hot flesh. Turning off the tap she groggily looked up at her reflection, grimacing at herself. She looked awful. "Nothing that a good sleep wouldn't help with? Huh? Pity you can't" she hissed.

_Yeah, it's __**such **__a shame. Isn't it Katherine? _

Maggie yelped, twirling around once. She rubbed her aching head, scowling to herself. She was hearing him inside her mind again. "Damn it! Leave me alone!"

_Aw. Why? Do you not enjoy our little talks?_

"No. I don't!"

She turned on her heel and charged towards the door. She tried to switch the lock, but found to her dismay it wouldn't budge. "Let me out!" she slammed a clenched fist against the door.

_Oh, no! Not until you do what you came in here to do._

"I'll take a shower another time!" she snapped.

A harsh chuckle echoed in the bathroom. _I don't think you came in here to get cleaned. You came in here to make your skin…all __**messy. **_

She groaned rubbing her temple as her headache worsened. Gingerly she reached up to touch her lips feeling something sticky trickling over it. Withdrawing her hand she saw her fingers had several drops of her blood upon them.

Rushing towards the cabinet beneath the sink she pulled the doors opened, searching for cotton wool to help stop her nose bleed. However the only object that she discovered was a small woman's razor blade. Her eyes went wide and she backed away, afraid for her sanity. This was what he meant by getting her skin all messy. He wanted her to _cut_ herself. It was against everything she had worked so hard for. It was in her past and she was determined to keep it there.

Shaking her head slightly she let out a small sob, "No"

_Aw, c'mon. You know you __**want**__ to. _This time the voice didn't belong to Freddy, but to someone else. It was a female voice, young and so familiar to her. It couldn't be. He eyes went wide as she began to walk as if in a trance towards the cabinet, her arm reaching out for the razor.  
Her eyes were glazed over with tears.

Slowly, her right hand grasped tightly around the razor lifting it out of the cabinet. Casting a nervous glance at the mirror she saw not herself, but the younger wild and frenzied teenager of herself. Her hair hung over her face. Two dark brown eyes stared back, her lips curled into a evil smirk. Maggie gulped as she lifted up the rim of her tank top revealing her smooth stomach. Her eyes focused on a few old white scars from her teenaged years.

A sudden overwhelming urge came over her, wanting her. Pleading her to use the blade on her skin. A dark laugh erupted from her reflection as she deftly sliced at her skin, drawing a thin line of crimson blood. She hissed from the stinging pain and cracked her head towards the mirror. This time she saw herself, not the teenaged Maggie. But still her own reflection frightened her. She looked as though she was out of control, not giving a shit if she had hurt herself. From the look on her face, it was as though she was _enjoying_ it. Then she laughed as she cut into her flesh again and again. Her teeth grinded against each other, focusing on blanking out the pain.

Suddenly, she dropped the blade and cried. Wailing out loud at what she had just done. The good, strong willed Maggie had broken through, amazed and appalled at what she had just done to herself.

_You enjoyed that, didn't you Katherine?_

Maggie sneered, but didn't reply. What could she say? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

His laughter erupted from all around, startling her. He knew it. She knew it.

He was beginning to break her.

**x x x**

**Another Author's Note**

_Please review. Thanks. _

_Darkness aka Paula. _


	19. Keeping Secrets?

**Chapter 19**: Keeping Secrets?

It took Maggie nearly an hour to arrive at the Westin Hills. Her lacerations that were dotted on her smooth stomach was bandaged and medical lotion was applied to help heal them quickly. She had changed into a pair of dark jeans with long sleeved white shirt. After asking directions from the receptionist she quickly jogged down the third floor corridor towards Dr Campbell's room.

She stopped just outside the door, making sure that her shirt was pulled all the way down. If anyone noticed her bandage then she would be hit with a barrage of questions, asking what had happened. It was something that she didn't want anyone to know.

_Ever._

She wouldn't let it happen again. She would have more control over her mind, her actions.

Sighing she gently rapped the door and after a few seconds it creaked open, revealing Dr Campbell's face. "Maggie. Come on in"

He stepped to the side allowing her entry. She glanced about the room. Max, Bryan, Neil, Doc, Jacob and Will were seated on several chairs. While Tracey and Alice were no where to be seen. "Where's Alice and Tracey?"

"They went to get Naomi and her friends" Dr Campbell muttered, closing the door behind her. "I need to talk to Naomi"

Bryan politely stood up, giving his chair to Maggie. "Do you think she'll listen to you if they manage to bring her here?" she asked.

"I'll make her"

Maggie nodded.

"Um, Maggie. I want to ask you something. How do you feel about going to Elm Street? Going back to 1428 Elm Street?" Neil questioned, turning to face her.

Instantly all the colour drained from her face. Her body frozen with fear. She hadn't set her eyes on that house since she had gotten to Springwood. Sure, she had seen it when she was asleep and dreaming of her old home. But to see it when she was awake frightened her even more. "W-when are you going?"

"Once Alice phones us to say that they had got Naomi, Janet and Samantha. She is going to meet us there" Neil replied.

"Uh…yeah" she nodded shakily.

Neil smiled. "I've been meaning to ask. I've been asking Dr Reynolds how long you two have known each other. He says that he has known you since you were sixteen?"

"Um, yeah" Maggie nodded once. "He helped me through some troubles when I was a teenager. It's something that I don't like to talk about"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry"

"It's okay" she smiled quickly, glancing at Doc. He looked away. Maggie's eyes narrowed slightly. Was he talking about her? Telling them about her past? It was meant to be confidential. A small surge of anger bubbled beneath the surface. But it quickly subsided as she took several long breaths. She was just being paranoid, it was nothing. He wouldn't speak of her past with anyone. He was her friend.

_Are you sure he's your friend Katherine? _

Maggie flinched, hearing her father's voice again inside her mind.

_Go away!_ She thought angrily.

_You know he's hiding something from you. It's about time you found out what a deceitful fucker he really is. Go ahead, **ask** him. _

Maggie knew she had to get out of the room and fast, as Freddy continued on pestering her. She stood from her seat and swiftly excused herself from the room. Once in the corridor she stormed down towards the female toilets. A trickle of tears steamed down her face as Freddy continued to taunt her within her mind.

"Shut up" she seethed.

_If only you knew what Doc was keeping from you. You'll be __**so**__ angry when you find out…_

"Shut up!" Maggie snapped loudly pacing back and forth in front of the large rectangular mirror, "You're lying! You're playing sick twisted games with me! It won't work!"

"Maggie are you okay?" came a voice from outside. She jumped, surprised. Slowly, she walked towards the door seeing Doc lingering in the corridor. "Uh, yeah. I'm just…" she began. "Doc, I want to ask you something"

He nodded, "Yeah. Go ahead"

She stared directly at his face, trying to figure out if he was hiding something. But it was so hard to figure out what he was thinking. It was always this way with him, ever since as long as she could remember. "Would you ever lie to me? I mean…have you ever kept a secret from me?"

"Why? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" He smiled.

"Look, just _answer_ me" she glared sombrely, "Are you keeping a secret from me?"

He slowly shook his head, "No. I'm not"

_He's a fucking liar, Katherine_. Freddy sneered.

"Ok" she closed her eyes, mentally blocking out her father's voice, "I think I need some fresh air. I'll be outside"

Doc stepped aside, watching as she walked briskly down towards the staircase. His mind instantly went into overdrive, thinking of what she had just questioned him about. He _hated_ lying to her, but could she have really found out? Had Freddy found out? Would he tell her?

He rubbed his head, growing anxious at the possibility that she could find out about his secret. It would shatter their relationship and make it difficult to repair. He could lose her friendship for good. Doc knew that there was the strong chance that Krueger had discovered what he was hiding from her when he had a dream of him back in Central City several years ago. He sure hadn't had a dream of Krueger since he had arrived in Springwood. Any short breaks of sleep he had, he had used his lucid dream skills to keep Krueger out. But Krueger was gaining power. Everyone knew it. It was only a matter of time before Doc would succumb to his nightmares and come face to face with Freddy.

**x x x **

Janet glared at her mother, both of them in a heated argument. Her mother Marianne was the same height at her daughter, her hair a darker shade than her daughter's. "Look, mom! I'm nearly nineteen! My friends need me, I need to go and meet them" Janet hissed.

"You can do that tomorrow. I just want you stay with me, please. I'm worried about you. I mean you haven't slept in the last day or so. You've just lost a close friend…I don't want anything to happen to you" Marianne softly replied. "Please?"

The young woman leaned against the cream kitchen counter, heaving a long frustrated sigh. She walked over to the fridge taking out a can of diet coke, "Okay, mom. But I'm going to see them this evening, okay?"

She poured the beverage into a large thin glass, taking a small sip. "Why don't you get some sleep, you're exhausted" her mother suggested and began to tidy away the dishes from their breakfast.

"I'm fine" she smiled hazily. She jerked slightly as her cell phone rang out loudly. Walking away into the living she answered it, "Hi Sam, I'm sorry I can't make it. I promised my mom that I would stay in for a few hours, keep her company"

Janet's mother quickly rushed over to a small cabinet, pulling out a small white bottle of sleeping tablets. Her fingers crushed and pounded two small white tablets into granules, quickly pouring them into her daughter's drink. She knew her daughter had to sleep. It frightened her that Janet wasn't sleeping. It wasn't healthy.

Stepping back over to the sink, she looked over her shoulder as Janet entered the kitchen finishing her call. "I'm away upstairs if you need me"

Marianne only gave a small nod in response. She didn't know why her daughter wasn't sleeping over the past day or so, maybe it was a way of dealing with her grief over the loss of her friend. Janet would be enraged when she found out that she had drugged her drink, but it was only a harmless few hours sleep. That's all.

Janet took another long gulp of her diet coke and entered her modest sized bedroom. A single bed with cream bedcovers sat in the corner of the room, while several posters of pop stars and other famous celebrities dotted the pale purple walls. She flung herself on her bed, stifling a loud yawn. Her eyes becoming droopy. She shook her head slightly and turned around to lie on her back, pulling out her cell phone from her pocket. Dangerously her eyes shut for a few seconds and opened again. Why the hell was she so tired? Usually drinking caffeine would keep her hyper. It probably would take a while before it would kick in.

Her fingers niftily moved over the keypad of her phone as she browsed through her messages. There was a small digital chime as she received a new message from a number she hadn't recognised before.

**Enjoying your sleep?**

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Sleep? She wasn't sleeping.

She replied.

**Who is this?**

A few seconds later came a reply.

**Freddy!**

Janet jerked up in her bed, eyes wide with horror. "Shit, no!" She flung the cell phone across the room, sending it crashing into the opposite wall. Darting from her bed she stormed out of the room, towards the staircase and descended quickly. Once at the bottom step she glanced over her shoulder hearing a maniacal cackle. Freddy grinned at her as he calmly walked down the stairs, dragging this metal claw along the railing scraping into the wood. He knew that there was no use in rushing, he would get her.

Letting out a half shriek she reached out for the front door. Her mother rushed into the hallway from the living room, seeing her daughter sleep walking out of the house in a mad frenzy. As if something was chasing her in her sleep. "Janet!"

Despite being trapped in her dream, Janet mysteriously heard her mother's voice and craned her neck towards her. In spite of her eyes being clasped shut due to her sleep walking, inside her dream state she could see her mother's form. Instantly her mouth popped open in terror, her mother lurched forward her face and neck covered in deep bloody cuts, her crimson blood pouring out of her wounds staining her clothes. "Janet!"

The young woman screamed and rushed out of the house into the street where several young children were playing in their front gardens. They averted their startled gaze towards Janet as she staggered from her home in fear. Janet yelped as Freddy's burned hand wrapped around her waist, pinning her body against his taunt frame. He growled in her ear, "Gotcha!"

Her breath caught in her throat as he raised his bladed claw and spun her around to face him, his eyes sparkling mischievously. She tried to step back, but he savagely grabbed her neck lifting her effortlessly off the ground.

The children from across the road gasped, horrified at the sight before them. Janet was held a few off the ground by some invisible entity. There was a moment's silence and then a blood curling scream erupted from her throat as her body convulsed in the air, blood spewing out of her flesh as her skin on her chest and neck was torn apart by Freddy's invisible blades. Her legs kicked, jerked and then went limp. Her body collapsed to the floor with a sickening crunch.

Her mouth slowly opened as her head turned towards the children, a deep menacing growl leaving her throat, "One two Freddy's coming for you…"

Freddy's triumphant cackled boomed from the girls' throat and quickly subsided as his spirit left her body. A trail of blood trickled from her fatal wound onto the gravel of the sidewalk, forming into the words.

**Freddy Lives!**

**x x x x **

Please review. Thank you!


	20. Coma

**Chapter 20: **Coma.

The street that young Janet hideously died was cornered off by the police. Red and blue lights flicked wildly on the top of several police cars. While the back doors of an ambulance were wide open as the two paramedics carefully covered the corpse of Janet with a black sheet.

Residents of the street eagerly watched from either side of the police cars that barricaded any curious bystanders from the scene of this unfortunate and grisly death. A few uniformed policemen kept a watchful eye on the crowd, making sure that no one got too close.

Sheriff Craven paced back and forth, smoking a cigarette with worry. His eyes kept glancing over towards the pavement were the woman's blood had mysteriously formed into the words - Freddy Lives.

Unfortunately, his men were still not able to clean the blood away. He had ordered several of his best men to questions the neighbours to see if they had seen anything and if they did, to escort them to the police station. They had to contain this fucker. Krueger was getting out of control, his powers were increasing rapidly. If anyone had seen that message on the ground, then who knew how many people would start having dreams of him?

Craven looked up from the ground to see Dr Campbell and his new friends lingering impatiently behind the police car. "Thomas" he shouted over one of this men, "You can let Doctor Campbell and his friends pass"

Slowly, he stepped aside and Dr Campbell walked forward followed by Maggie and the others. "We heard what happened" Dr Campbell murmured, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Help?" Sheriff Craven mused, "How about trying to get that fucking thing away?" he pointed towards the dried blood on the ground.

The group glance nervously at each other. "Did anyone see it?" Tracey asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope to god that no one hasn't"

Alice curiously looked about the street, searching for someone. "Where is Samantha and Naomi? Do they know?"

"Yeah, they know. They're at the station with Janet's parents. Look, I think it would be good if you left. I need to clear the area and try to think of some explanation to give the press. I'll be in contact with you in the next day or so. Go to Westin Hills and stay there. If you don't comply, I may consider placing you under house arrest. I don't want you to interact with anyone else in this town"

The group nervously looked at each other and silently agreed to his suggestion. "Would it be okay if I could go to my house and collect a few belongings?" Dr Campbell questioned.

Sheriff Craven gave a quick nod, motioning them away. "Be quick"

Maggie slowly followed Dr Campbell and the others down the street, feeling nauseated at the thought of going to Elm Street. It was only on the next street. Her legs shook slightly as the distance between herself and her friends increased. Bryan turned to look back, his face quickly full of concern by Maggie's pale face, "Maggie, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure. I think I need some water, I need to rest"

"You can get something to drink in Dr Campbell's house"

"My house" she breathed softly.

"What?" he asked.

"It's my house. Well, I mean _was_ my house. I lived there"

"Okay. Are you afraid of going back there?" he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

"Y-yeah. I haven't been there since they died. Spencer and Carlos"

"Look, nothing will happen. You're awake. He won't get to you, okay?" he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and led her towards the group that had stopped at the corner of Elm Street. A low rumble was heard in the distance, signalling to them that another thunder storm was heading their way.

"Everything okay?" Dr Campbell glanced at Maggie then Bryan.

"She's just nervous about going to your house" Bryan muttered.

"I don't blame her" Tracey stated, linking her arm with Maggie, "We've seen some terrible things in that house"

"It'll be okay. We'll only be there for no more than fifteen minutes. That's all" Dr Campbell stated briskly and began to venture onwards down Elm Street. Maggie glanced wearily at Tracey and followed the rest of their company down the sidewalk.

Glancing at Alice, Maggie noticed that she too was anxious about going to 1428 Elm Street. It was more than a house, but a reminder of their nightmares. A reminder of him.

They crossed the street to the other side, closing the gap between themselves and 1428 Elm Street. As the house came into view, the girls looked at each other with quiet wonder. It looked so different. The town had completely renovated the outside of the house. The door was now painted a yellow colour, with the green tiles now painted over with fresh paint. The lawn was now neatly kept, with a few flower beds under the windows. "Wow" Tracey whispered, "I can't believe that's the same house as five years ago. They must have put some money into doing it up!"

"Yeah. But remember, just because they put some fresh paint on the house doesn't mean that he still haunts it" Maggie grumbled, her face stern.

Alice nodded and they walked up the path, catching up with the others as they entered the house. With a deep breath Alice stepped into the house, followed by Tracey. However, lingering at the doorway was Maggie. She shakily rubbed her head, feeling a strong headache beginning to throb on her temple of her forehead.

Doc turned to face her, "You okay?"

"Uh" she mumbled and took a small step into the hallway, "I'm just getting a headache. Does anyone have any aspirin?"

"I'll get some from the kitchen" Dr Campbell nodded.

"Do you want to leave? I mean I could wait with you in the car?" Bryan asked.

Maggie shook her head. Despite the feeling of being watched, Maggie wanted to stay. It was her old home after all. She did have some happy memories here. However, something else deep inside of her wanted to stay here. A part of her felt that she belonged here and should _never_ leave. She shuddered at this random thought. Shaking her head slightly she moved into the adjacent living room to her immediate right and settled down in one of the sofas along with Tracey and Doc. She thanked Dr Campbell as he entered the room to hand over a small glass of water and two pain killers.

"Do you feel anything Doc?" Tracey leaned forward in her seat towards him.

"Feel anything?"

"You know…his presence" she softly murmured.

"No" he shook his head, "I would only feel his presence if I was asleep"

"Right"

Maggie set the glass down on the glass table, looking around wearily. Sensing something, hearing something. A voice. A male voice. It was familiar. Glancing at her friends she quietly excused herself from the room. Slowly, she walked down the hallway past the lounge where Alice, Jacob and Bryan talked. Maggie's gaze went towards the kitchen as she headed past it. Dr Campbell was busy talking to Dr Gordon and the rest of the group. They didn't seem to notice her as she walked past towards the basement door.

Stopping at the door, she strained to listen to the voice. It grew in intensity. It was definitely coming from below. Curiously she pushed the door opened and began to descend the staircase with slow cautious steps. Instantly she knew who the voice belonged to. Her father. He was talking quietly to himself.

"_It won't be long now until she starts to change. Not long now. She'll soon realise that I'm right. Yes, Katherine will. I won't let them win this time. No. She belongs with me_"

At the bottom step Maggie turned to where his voice was coming from. Her eyes went wide in shock. He wasn't there. The basement area was empty. She sighed. She was definitely losing it. And what the hell did he mean change? Change into what?

Turning around she began to walk back towards the stairs when a sudden rush of dizziness washed over her body. Her vision began to blur, her feet unsteady as she staggered forward a few feet. Grasping onto the railing she pulled herself up a few steps but her grip loosened. Her vision went dark and she fell backwards hitting the side of her head off the hard concrete floor.

In the kitchen, Dr Campbell had gathered together a few items of clothing and some notes from his work. "I think we should go now. I don't want Sheriff Craven to be any more angry than he already is"

Neil nodded and they walked into the lounge. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where's Maggie?" Alice glanced into the kitchen.

"I thought she was with Tracey and Doc"

"No, Tracey came in and asked me where she was. I thought she was with you"

"If she's not here, then where is she?" Bryan snapped and abruptly got to his feet. He took off in a charge into the hallway. Soon his eyes clasped on the basement door that was ajar. In a flash he had the door flung open, "Shit! Maggie!"

Alice dashed after him, her eyes wide with fright at the sight of Maggie lying unconscious on the steps. "We have to wake her up!"

Bryan scooped Maggie into his strong arms and carried her up the stairs, "I think she hit her head. It's bleeding. She has to be out cold"

Dr Campbell glanced at Maggie. "The best option is Westin Hills. We can monitor her condition there"

"Then let's fucking go" Tracey cried.

**x x x**

Maggie groaned and sat up on the bottom step of the basement. Her vision was slightly hazy, but soon cleared away as she looked up into the burnt face of her father. She gasped in shock and jerked backwards, terror now carved onto her face.

"Did you like the little scene I made over at that whore's house? Hmm?" he growled.

She slowly stood, shaking her head. "No, I didn't. Wake me up"

He raised a blade waving it back and forth in front of her face, "No. I won't. Anyway, you won't be waking up for a while yet. You're in a coma"

"You put me in a coma?"

"Yeah, just for a little while" he grinned and glanced down at her stomach. His left hand quickly reached out and grasped the rim of her shirt pulling it up, "You covered them. I don't know why you did. You shouldn't be ashamed of them, Katherine"

She sneered at him and swatted his hand away, "Don't you touch me, you bastard!"

Freddy growled and backhanded her with his left hand, "You're beginning to test my patience, princess. Just because I'm not going to kill you, doesn't mean that I won't hurt you. Because I _will_"

She pushed her hair away from her face, a trickle of blood spluttering down her busted lip. The fingers of his left hand gingerly touched the blood on her skin and raised them to his lips. With one quick lick of his tongue the blood was gone. Cringing in revulsion Maggie turned away.

"Now, c'mon" he beckoned with his bladed glove and began to ascend the stairs.

She glared at him, crossing her arms defiantly. "I'm _not _going anywhere with you!"

Slowly, Freddy turned to face her. His eyes glimmering with anger. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her forward as he began to walk on. She yelped, thrashing and struggling in his grip as he hauled the door open. He strode into the hallway, his grip on her hair tightening as they entered the living room. The décor of the house was the way it was in the dream world. Shabby, worn down and dirty. With a chuckle Freddy rammed her into the wall and smirked, "Did you enjoy your little time in the bathroom?"

"I didn't" she averted her gaze from his, "It wasn't me who did it…"

He chuckled maniacally, "Really? Then _who_ was it Katherine? I was there, I saw it. It was definitely you and I saw you smile. I saw you laugh" he leaned towards her face, grasping her face with his glove and forced her to stare into his eyes, "You loved it Katherine. Every little _cut_"

A few tears dribbled down her quivering face at this statement. "But that doesn't mean I'm like you…it just d-doesn't!"

He tapped the side of her cheek with a single blade, grinning. "You are. Just think back to all them years ago when you were a teenager. They were fun times, weren't they?"

"N-no, they weren't. I hated it" she snapped.

"Well, I think you're lying. I've been in your sweet little mind and seen what you were like princess. All that anger and hatred. It's still there you know. Simmering underneath the surface" he smiled, "Ready to _erupt_"

She gulped and heaved a sigh of a relief as he backed away. "W-what do mean about Doc? About him hiding something from me?"

"You've known him for how long, hmm? Since you were sixteen? He was your fucking shrink? Wasn't he?"

"My therapist" she corrected, "And what of it?"

"Well, he's been keeping his secret from you since you started your sessions. It's a very _long _time for someone to keep secret, isn't it?"

"Then tell me what he's keeping from me!" she barked.

He tapped his burnt chin with a single blade, thinking. "No. But don't worry, you'll find out. Very soon"

**x x x **

**Author's Note:**

This is the last chapter. But don't worry. There is sequel - The Evil Within 2: Krueger Legacy - I hope to have the start of it up by the end of March, beginning of April. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. ^_^

Paula.


End file.
